Volturi Bed & Breakfast
by lovepotionsbrewer
Summary: Bella Swan makes the only logical decision when her father dies a year before she graduates from college. She buys a Vermont Bed and Breakfast with the unexpected inheritance. Edward is a native Vermonter who thinks he knows everything about the kind of person who moves into his State. Eventual lemons - minimal angst. Lots of Vermont-made, syrupy sweetness.
1. Chapter 1 - How I Got Here

Chapter 1 - How I Ended Up Here (BPOV)

_So, here we go... This will be a relatively slow burn, but sweet and low angst. Chapters will alternate between Bella and Edward's point of view._

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I wish I owned a B&B, but this fanfic is probably the closest I__'ll get. _

I'd never given much thought to how I was going to die- but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

The Volturi was definitely trying to kill me. And it was probably only a matter of time before this beat-up building succeeded.

I gingerly picked myself up from the hard floor to stare at the Volturi's latest weapon of choice: a loose step between its kitchen and dining area. Of course, most people would have been able to manage the step quite easily. But that jiggle beneath my feet was more than a match for my equilibrium - especially since my mind had been elsewhere.

My mind, had, in fact, been on the septic system. Sigh. A few months ago I didn't even know what a septic system was, much less what it costs to replace one to meet the codes of the hotel industry.

Those were the carefree days before I bought a run down Bed and Breakfast in the middle of nowhere Vermont. I don't have any hotel or restaurant experience. I've never even had my own apartment. And, oh yeah, I just graduated from college a week ago.

My dad, Charlie, loved the Green Mountain State; it was his favorite place to fish. There was nothing he loved to do more than sit with a line out at the edge of a lake or stream, hours away from the troubles of his job as the police chief in a small town in upstate New York.

After my Mom remarried and I had come to live with Charlie for my junior year of high school, I noticed the fishing gear near our front door that was going untouched week after week. It took a month or two for me to get over my own shyness to ask him about it. He confessed that he had given up his trips so that I wouldn't be left alone.

I'd felt guilty, but knew he had a point. Yes, I was a bookworm who was highly unlikely to throw a party. But what kind of dad would he be if he left me unsupervised to go to another state; even one only a few hours drive away? I managed to make a trip to the Emergency Room a fairly common occurrence thanks to my clumsiness.

Going fishing with him was not appealing, since I had failed to inherit Charlie's love of nature. Actually, nature I could appreciate. It was the outdoors I didn't get along with- probably because it was so full of dangerous things like loose gravel, slippery leaves, and exposed roots to trip over.

So he stayed home and I felt guilty. To make matters worse, I had little interest in doing much besides staying home by myself. As the 'new girl' and the chief of police's daughter I already had two social strikes against me. When you factored in that I had no interest in cheer-leading or sports, there was very little chance of me breaking into the tight-knit social circles of the kids in town.

The months at the beginning of my second to last year of high school were probably the longest of my life. I did get a lot of good reading done. But, I worried about disappointing Charlie, and I know he was also worried about disappointing me.

Then, just before our first Christmas together, Charlie had to attend a weekend training event for emergency responders in Montpelier. Many of the cops were bringing spouses and had booked rooms at a local B&B. I had reluctantly agreed to go along, figuring a weekend in a country hotel would be no worse than a weekend cooped up in our house.

What I discovered was my own personal heaven. It was nothing like what I had expected. I had only ever stayed at chain hotels with sterile hallways filled only with high gloss end tables and chairs that no one ever sat in. The B&B had a great-room with a real fireplace and plenty of couches. The hallways were lined with bookcases full of old paperbacks and well-worn classics. Practically every sunny window had a built-in bench seat or arm chair in front of it. There is nowhere more inviting to a reader than a small bed and breakfast.

In the mornings, Charlie and I sat together in the dining room sipping fresh coffee and being knocked out by the scents of farm-fresh eggs and local bacon frying on the stove's gigantic flattop, homemade beans warming in an electric crock, and cinnamon rolls baking in the oven.

While the cops did their training and the wives skied or shopped, I wandered from spot to spot as the sun streamed through the easterly windows in the morning, and then faded from the west side of the building. The Innkeepers kept an eye on me, but they never hovered or made me feel I was in their way. Other guests came and went about their business with a wave. I alternated between homework and getting lost in some of my favorite fictional universes in perfect bliss.

Saturday night Charlie and I played cards with an elderly couple visiting their daughter who lived nearby. By the time his meetings were over early Sunday afternoon, I had made myself at home there. So much so, that Charlie and I both decided it was okay for him to go out to a nearby fishing hole before we headed home, with one of the locals he had met.

I was miserable in our town, and Charlie loved to get away to fish. The solution to both of these challenges now presented itself. Cheap B&B's were as plentiful as good lakes and rivers in northern New England. Why not plan trips to bed and breakfasts that were close to good fishing areas?

Charlie would know I was nearby and safe, so he could enjoy the hours with his line out. I'd be somewhere I actually want to be. I always had my cell phone on me and he made sure he never ventured somewhere without a signal. We avoided the busier weekends and hunted for bargains. Between planning well ahead for the best rates and the occasional last-minute too-good-too-pass Internet deal, it was easy to fit overnight stays into our budget.

Charlie later admitted he felt guilty that the frequent time away kept me from marking more friends in high school. Even in retrospect, I was happy to leave town so often. I looked forward to the time away, and the time I got to spend with Charlie.

The drives to and from our stays were the only time we ever really talked. Even though we didn't really ever into anything that was too deep, keeping to topics of the scenery, the news, my school and his work, the drive time was when we really started to connect. Very rarely, he'd share a story about Mom. On every ride home we'd compare notes about the place we had just stayed - what we had liked most about it, how it ranked among the various B&B's we'd been to, how it seemed to fit in the town, how the food was, and what kind of guests we had met around the fireplace.

Without knowing it, Charlie and I were drawing the blueprints for what the bed and breakfast I wanted to someday run would be like. He didn't even seem surprised when I decided to go to school for a business degree with a minor in hotel management. Somewhere along the way, we both realized that was what I was meant to do.

The tradition of father-daughter weekends continued during my first two years of college. Only then, instead of getting lost in my books all the time, I'd chat with the Innkeepers, trying to get tips on marketing or finding a good staff. I learned what the challenges were, how they saved during the busy seasons and stretched during the lulls.

I felt no regret about missing out on keggers and other traditional weekend activities. I occasionally wished my best friend Alice would come with me. As a design student, I know she could have charmed the innkeepers with detailed compliments on their decor choices. Alice could charm just about anybody. Where I was shy and serious, she was outgoing and funny. She had a knack for making just about anyone feel comfortable opening up about anything. I knew she could have gotten the blueberry muffin recipe from the chef at the Patch Inn, or made the owner of Maple Tree House spill the beans on how exactly they sold 'their own' syrup when they didn't have any maple trees on their property.

I'm sure going away for the weekend together would only have made the campus rumors about Alice and me worse, however. I suppose it wasn't too big of a stretch to assume there was more going on between us then there was. I never dated anyone after my one, very disappointing relationship with Mike, and Alice was not closeted during her brief fling with the female T.A.

True, Alice had been responsible for my first orgasm. But, not in the way most people assumed.

"Bella," she'd say to me in the middle of the cafeteria, "if you're not getting laid in College, you're practically throwing your tuition away." I'd hunched my shoulders and try to become invisible, which would only make her continue on in a louder voice.

"If you're not going to make anyone else happy, the least you can do is get yourself a pocket-rocket and take care of yourself." I, of course, did not know what that meant, nor was I about to admit it in public over lunch. Thank god I had allowed her to drag me into a sex shop around the corner from the book store one afternoon.

Suddenly, I had a new way of dealing with my stress. The college boys became even less appealing. I was pretty sure I was having more orgasms that the girls who were on their way to STD-town. Between that fact and the wild stories that Alice would share of her 'experimenting phase,' I had even less interest in dating girls.

Now Alice was on the fast track to a promising career with an interior design firm in Boston. I was up here by myself trying to figure out how to turn twelve, out-of-date guest rooms, a decent kitchen and dining area and an attached owner's apartment, into a successful bed and breakfast.

Maybe if I had even the slightest idea of something else I could do with my life, I'd be doing it. But, since the night I received a phone call telling me my dad had been killed on duty, I'd held onto this dream he'd helped me create like it was my last connection to him.

I'd give anything to be able to ask my dad for some advice right now. I'm sure the first piece of advice he would have given me is: _don't buy a hotel just because you can_. Of course, if Charlie were alive to give me that advice, I wouldn't have had the smallest chance of making such a foolish decision.

Even as the child of a cop, you never really think that you're going to have to face the reality of your parent's death. I still couldn't bring myself to think of that horrible night.

It had come as a shock that, along with becoming an orphan, I had become a woman of independent means thanks to my father's life insurance policy. As the agent, who I've come to loathe, had explained, Charlie had been serious about making sure his little girl would want for nothing if anything happened to him while I was still young. He had always paid the high premiums, so he was sure I would be able to go to college even if something happened to him. This was in addition to the savings he put aside from each paycheck. The insurance policy was there just in case he didn't have enough time to save.

I had been fortunate to get a full scholarship, so the savings went untouched. I had teased Dad that he should buy a boat like the old couple on that lame TV commercial and call it "College Fund."

"You never know, Bells," he had replied. "You may decide you want to go to graduate school."

So, he had continued to put off the things he wanted. I lived with him off-campus to keep my own expenses low and so I could continue to make sure he had meals more well-balanced then the Schwan's guy or Hungry Man could provide. We lived in the same tiny house he had grown up in. We ate fish he caught. Aside from our trips, we seldom splurged on anything more extravagant than a movie on half-price ticket night.

Charlie had sacrificed so that I wouldn't have to worry if anything happened to him. And, as soon as he was gone, I got myself into the kind of situation that make people worry themselves into early deaths.

There was no one to blame but myself. I had been the one to see the craigslist ad of the cute, little, Italian-inspired building recently converted to a 'resort' - all the work was done, perfect for someone starting a Bed and Breakfast in one of Vermont's most scenic villages.

I was the one who had bookmarked that page at the beginning of my senior year. I had told myself it was just a way to make my senior project more fun. Why not base the business plan I was required to write, on a real place?

I was the one who had been so taken in by my own hypothetical marketing and advertising plan that I thought this really wouldn't be such a bad idea. I was the one who had entered all the numbers - including Charlie's savings and life insurance payout - onto a balance sheet and was surprised to find that I could actually make it two years before I needed to draw a salary from the Volteri.

I had been the one who begged Alice to make the first trip up to Forks, Vermont with me. I had been the one to instantly fall in love with it. I had been the one to fill a notebook full of ideas - some mine, some Alice's - about how to refurbish the place and possible events and marketing ideas as she drove us back to campus.

Nowhere in those fantasies did I make any allowances for an outdated septic system. My two-year slush fund was now looking likely to be diminished in less than a year. And that was if nothing else drastic went wrong.

"Dad," I said, looking up at the kitchen ceiling, trying not to focus on the cracks I swear hadn't been there when I had my inspection done a month ago. "Send help - please!"

"Hello?" came a tentative male voice from the front hall.

"Oh crap," I said aloud, startled. I then bit my lip as I realized my voice echoed off the stainless appliances that surrounded me. Smooth, Bella. You were really made for the hospitality industry. You're so naturally welcoming. "I'll be with you in a second," I quickly shouted at my surprise visitor.

I then realized that it might not be wise to just run and greet a strange man who had wandered into my empty bed and breakfast. Yes, this was small town Vermont, but I had been raised by a cop after all. Where was my head - why hadn't I made sure the door was locked this morning, or last night for that matter?

I looked around the kitchen, quickly over-ruling the thought of grabbing a chef's knife. With my luck I'd trip again and stab myself. Maybe I should grab the can of aerosol cooking spray with garlic. _Yeah, great idea, Bella. You could spray it in his eyes and completely debilitate him_-assuming my visitor was a vampire.

Nevertheless, I had both hands wrapped around the cylinder, fiddling with the red cap as I made it to the front entrance. For probably the fifth time this morning, I tripped over the loathsome loose step and pummeled head-first into the hall.

The cooking spray flew out of my grasp as I landed on my hands and knees. I avoided a face-plant, but not before getting a nasty rug-burn on both of my palms. From this dignified position, I looked up and locked my sight on two, brilliant, green eyes, framed by messy, bronze hair and a crooked smile. The sound of the spray canister rolling down the hall seemed incredulously loud, especially since I could hear it over the blood pounding in my ears on its way to redden my face. I realized it must have hit his foot when he broke eye contact with me to bend down to pick it up. This allowed my gaze to travel down his body.

Who the hell was this Adonis? I didn't think this kind was allowed to roam free in the wild - I thought they were kept behind velvet ropes in clubs. Since I could never even think of entering such places, I had partially believed that even there the beautiful people weren't as beautiful in front of cameras as they were in magazines.

I realized my mouth was hanging open as he straightened up and met my gaze again. I tried to remember how to work my jaw to close it. I think I might have succeeded for a moment before he said, "Ummm... is your mom or dad here?"

I winced. If the Volturi didn't kill me, embarrassment surely would.

_**That's it for this time. Much love and unending thanks to Sunflower Fanfiction for her amazing patience, pre-reading and Beta work. Thanks to Teresa Masen for pre-reading. Also thanks to Discordia for her encouragement getting me in touch with the Cherry Pop Mentors and my ladies. **_

_**All you fanfiction writers and readers inspire me. I'd love to hear your thoughts on my fic!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - If I've Seen One

Chapter 2 - If I've Seen One I've Seen Them All - Edward's POV

**_Thank you to everyone who's added me to your alerts. I'd love to hear what you think about VTrans-ward. Here comes chapter 2..._**

Flat-landers.

Once you've met one, you've met them all. Which was why I wasn't looking forward to tracking down the new owner of the Volturi. I could only imagine the woman, Sheila Cope, was another late middle-aged dowager convinced that she knew everything and would bring some "class" to our little, hick town.

You'd think at some point they'd stop coming, but there seemed to be an endless tide of people with more dollars than sense. That's what my mother liked to call the folks who ran their B&B's into the ground, and then ran back to the cities. Of course, it was lucky for my mom that not everyone was as brilliant at running their Inns as she was.

As a volunteer fireman and state employee, I saw them at their most vulnerable and their most belligerent. Today I had to talk Ms. Cope through some changes the Department of Transportation was making to the state highway in front of her B&B. If she had half a brain, it should take less than half an hour of our time to discuss the right-of-way purchase. As usual, the State was going out of its way to minimize impact to the hospitality industry, and she'd even get some work done to her parking area on our dime.

But, sometimes these old biddies got all out of shape about dust and noise, or didn't understand the plans and then claimed they had never gotten any notice about the fact that their rosebush would have to be transplanted a few feet back to make room for the right-of-way. I'm guessing Ms. Cope was one of these, because she hadn't responded to any of the notices we'd mailed to the Volturi for the past two months. So here I was, making a house call.

I tried to announce myself from the porch, but I wasn't sure if anyone could hear me. I thought I heard a voice from the kitchen and decided it was okay to go in a little further.

I caught sight of a brunette blur as a woman came bolting out of the kitchen area and tumbled to the floor for some unseen reason, dropping what looked like a can of spray paint. I took one step toward her to try to help, then froze in my tracks as I got my first good look at her. I was only vaguely aware that something she had been carrying was rolling toward me as her chocolate, brown eyes locked with mine. She had landed on all fours, and her face was tilted up toward me, her full lips open in an "oh" of surprise. The t-shirt she wore hung away from her body, and I had a very tempting view of her cleavage before I could remind myself that I was a gentleman and here on business.

Trying to make up for my rudeness by barging in and ogling her, I bent over to pick up the can. I tried, unsuccessfully, to restrain my eyes as I straightened again and she picked herself up from the floor. It wasn't as if she was dressed to attract attention -her sweat pants were loose and the t-shirt she wore was a little frayed at the edges. But, they didn't hide shape the of her legs and generous curves of her hips. The loose threads only encouraged my eyes to linger on her tiny waist, which was good because I had seen enough at first glance to know that I could have a major problem tearing my gaze away from her breasts.

Get it together, Edward. Remember why you're here. She obviously couldn't be the owner, she must be the daughter of the latest idiot to try to turn the Volturi around.

"Ummm... Is your mom or dad here?"

She blinked, then her mouth settled in to a hard line, and she crossed her arms across her chest. _Must not look down._ I made my gaze lock on her gorgeous eyes and saw they were flashing in anger, which only made them more beautiful. I realized it had been quiet for a long time, and her anger was turning to puzzlement. A little crease formed between her eyebrows as she tilted her head. She was looking at me as if she was trying to figure out if I was deaf or dumb.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" I said, thereby proving the dumb theory.

"I said, neither of my parents are here, nor will they be," she said, and I thought I heard a slight crack in her voice on the word 'parents.' "Is there something I could help you with?" she continued.

_Oh, you have no idea, _I thought to myself, and to my dismay I could feel myself getting hard. I shifted my weight and held the folder I had in front of me, hoping to be somewhat subtle. _Pull yourself together._ "I need to speak to the owner," I said. "On behalf of the State."

"Oh," she said, her entire demeanor changing from anger to fear. She seemed even more afraid then when I had startled her and she had no idea who I was. "You are. I mean.. ummm... that's me, I bought the Volturi."

"You did?" I asked, then realized how horribly rude that was. In less than five minutes, I had failed to be a gentleman twice, something that I strove for no matter whom I was talking to. This sweet, little brunette had me so turned around at first glance, that I was floundering.

I felt slightly better realizing that it was extremely unlikely that she was under eighteen if she had bought a hotel. At least I hadn't been having impure thoughts about a minor. Now that I looked more closely at her face I realized she was a little older than I first thought. She looked younger because she wore no make-up. Of course, she didn't need make-up; her pale skin practically sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

I tried my best to recover some professionalism. I walked across the hall toward her with my hand outstretched. "I'm Edward Cullen," I said. "We sent you a letter."

She accepted my offered hand but pulled hers back quickly. However brief the contact, it was enough that I felt a hum of electricity travel up my arm and make my heart skip a beat.

"I don't recall seeing any letter from the State" she said. The little crease between her eyebrows deepened as her face pulled up in concern. "Shouldn't it have been sent certified if it was something serious?"

I chuckled a bit. Okay, not old, but definitely a flat-lander. "It's actually not that serious. We probably would have sent a certified letter next, but I live just down the road, so I thought I might be able to stop in and address your questions."

"Oh," she said, biting her lip again. _Please stop doing that, gorgeous. _"Well, I guess the first question is what was in the letter?" she said, her voice turning up at the end of the sentence. It definitely gave the impression that she was a teenager who should have been looking for a part-time job, not becoming a new owner of a twelve-room Inn.

Then I realized that it wasn't just her who must seem grossly unprepared. "Um, I actually don't have a copy with me." We stared at each other for a moment. A pink blush spread across her cheeks and she gazed down at her feet, allowing me to appreciate her face without her realizing that I couldn't look away.

"Well," she said. "I've had a lot of paperwork to deal with recently, so I may have set it aside if I didn't know what it was." Again there was the little break in her voice, as if the idea of paperwork was somehow, emotionally painful. I felt like I would do anything to make that pain go away, to see a small smile on her well-chewed lips.

"I can come back another time," I said. "I didn't mean to barge in on you with no warning. It's definitely not how we do things" Neither of us said anything and I could hear the traffic outside faintly. It took all my strength to say where I was and not rush toward her and take her in my arms. I needed to get out of there before I embarrassed myself. I cleared my throat and said, "I'll have another letter mailed out and then you can call when you know a time that would work."

"No, no," she interrupted me mid-ramble, unconsciously taking a step toward me. "I'd much rather get any State issues taken care of as quickly as possible. I've got a plan and I don't want to have to delay the opening."

I had really made a mess of this. I had been expecting a middle-aged bitch trying to weasel some extra dollars from the local government. Instead I was standing across from a young goddess who I was apparently scaring with my official persona. "This is nothing like that," I said, dropping my government voice, and sounding more like myself. "We need a little of your land to widen the shoulder, so I came to make you an offer for it."

"An offer for my land?" she asked. Her clenched shoulders lowered slightly as she exhaled. "Oh, well it's really only been officially mine for a few days, so maybe that's why I didn't get the paperwork before."

"You mean, you're not Sheila Cope?" I asked. She shook her head. Huh, I thought. Someone must have missed the property transfer to update our files It should have been flagged in our systems to be followed up on in a few weeks. Whoever made that mistake was my new best friend. I could have been completely unaware for those few weeks that the most beautiful woman in the world had moved to Town. Though I still couldn't figure out why she had bought the Volturi.

"I'm afraid I may have made a really poor impression," I said. "I'm not just a representative for the Transportation Agency, I'm your neighbor." I smiled at her and she returned it somewhat half-heartedly. "Maybe we could sit for a moment and I could do a better job of explaining how the road's going to change?"

She frowned at the last word, but nodded. "Sure, why don't we head into the living room" she said, stepping past me and down the hall. I let her pass and instantly wished I hadn't been a gentleman. The view of her ass in those sweatpants was making my not-so-little problem get bigger with every step. She walked over to a overstuffed sofa and gestured for me to sit in an armchair on the opposite side of a little coffee-table. We both stood in front of our seats staring at each other. I gestured for her to sit, she was the lady after all.

She started to lower herself, but jumped up again, in the process banging her shin on the coffee-table.

"Are you okay, Miss...?" I asked. I was aware of my own rudeness once again as I realized we'd been talking for several minutes and I still hadn't asked her for her name.

She waved a hand absent-mindedly as she lowered herself into the sofa. As she sat, she tucked the now-probably bruised shin beneath her, and crossed her arms in front of her, as if she was trying to literally hold herself together and disappear into the sofa.

"Swan," she said, before nibbling again on her lip.

"I'm sorry, what?" I replied.

"Miss. Swan. My legal name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella."

Bella, what a perfect name for such a beautiful lady, I thought. "Bella Swan," I said. "Got it." She smiled at me, and I suddenly understood what the expression about a 'heart skipping a beat' meant. I pulled tiny spiral notebook out of my pocket and jotted down her name. I knew I'd have not trouble remembering, but it gave me something to do with my hands.

"So, let me start at the beginning. The Volturi is on State Route 301, which means the Vermont Agency of Transportation is responsible for the road's maintenance and any design changes."

She nodded. "And, I'm guessing you're with VTrans, and there are some changes scheduled?"

I blinked in shock that she not only was right on both those counts, but she knew the more common name for the Agency.

"Yes," I replied. "But they're pretty minor changes. Basically we're widening the shoulder for safety, which means we need about four feet from your front yard, where it meets the road."

"Oh," she said, her shoulders relaxing a little more. "That's not too bad. I thought you might be taking more, and I didn't want to have to lose either of the nice old trees out front."

I chuckled at her obvious relief. "The trees are definitely fine," I assured her. "And, we're not taking, we're buying. I'm afraid I don't remember the exact figure, but I think it's somewhere in the range of eight-hundred dollars."

A strangled laugh burst from Bella's bow-shaped lips. What had been funny, I wondered.

"I'm sorry," she said, choking herself in her attempts to stop her giggles. "It's just, I've gotten so used to people telling me I need to give them money for this place, I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're actually telling me you have money for me."

I nodded, immediately understanding the stress behind her outburst. "It takes a lot to get a B&B going," I sympathized.

Her head cocked to the side slightly when she responded. "You sound like you know from personal experience."

"Well, only second-hand, actually," I replied. "My mother is Esme Cullen."

Bella's eyebrows came closer together, making the crease between them even deeper. "I'm sorry, I don't know her," she replied.

Silently, I kicked myself for sounded like an arrogant townie by just dropping my mom's name without explanation. It didn't take long to get to know the who's who in a place as small as Forks, Vermont, but it was inconsiderate to talk like everyone _should_ know everyone you did.

"I'm sorry," I said, sincerely. "Esme is the head of the local Innkeeper's Association. Most of the owners of the hotels and B&B's are members, at least unofficially. It's kind of like a co-op; they pool some of their marketing and PR resources, swap some recipes, and basically give each other support and ideas."

"Oh," said Bella, brightening. "I had no idea there was such a thing in Forks. That sounds wonderful. Do you think I'd be allowed to join?"

I stifled a chuckle at her enthusiasm. Esme was going to adore Bella; I had no doubt. She'd been saying for ages that the Town needed some young blood.

"Actually, I'm surprised I beat my mom to your door," I said. "The Town Clerk must be really behind in her gossip and her public notices, or else you'd have already had a few visits from the welcome wagon." Bella frowned slightly at this. "Everyone who's involved in hospitality in Town is allowed, and encouraged to join the Innkeepers Association. Some people choose not to, but to be honest, those are usually the folks who don't succeed. Even if you think you've got it all figured out, it never hurts to have somewhere to go for support."

Bella was nodding enthusiastically. "I couldn't agree more." She had leaned forward in her excitement, and once again her t-shirt hung far enough away from her neck so that I caught another tempting view of her breasts. Quickly I snapped my gaze up to her face. She was blushing slightly, and I kicked myself for getting caught again. "Would you mind giving me your mother's phone number?"

"Of course not," I said. "It's the least I could do." I just hoped Bella wouldn't mention how much like a dog I had acted during this meeting. My mother had raised her three boys to be gentlemen, and usually I was proud of myself for being the best of us to follow her example.

"What do you mean?" Bella said.

Maybe I hadn't been as obvious as I thought. "Just, I feel badly by taking you so by surprise," I said, gesturing to the area of our first meeting.

Bella flushed close to scarlet this time. Did that mean she had caught me looking at her?

"That wasn't your fault," she said, quietly. "I fall all the time. My dad used to say that his best investment was stock in Johnson & Johnson for the number of Band-Aids we went through."

"Used to?" I asked. I hadn't missed the past tense.

Bella nodded slowly, her eyes focused on her hands now clasped in her lap. "He was killed over a year ago."

Without thinking, I rose from my couch and sat next to her. That seemed to explain so much that I had been wondering about Bella, not least of which was how someone so young could have taken on so much responsibility. I knew from my own experience how tragedy could make you older in a short time. I started to take her hands, but caught myself. She may not welcome such an intimate gesture after having just met me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said. I mirrored her by placing my hands back in my own lap. "That was very insensitive of me to make you tell me that."

Bella's neck snapped straight again and for a moment I was so lost in her beautiful brown eyes that I didn't see her reach out toward me. Her hands settled over mine and I felt an electric current flow between us. We sat like that in silence for a moment, each holding our breath in surprise to find ourselves in such an intimate posture. "Please, don't be sorry," she whispered. "You couldn't have known, and you've been so nice this morning."

I moved my left hand to hold her two hands between mine and gave them a small squeeze. "I can't imagine anyone not wanting to be nice to you," I replied.

I don't even know how long we sat there, my consciousness warring with a desire to stay exactly like that, and a growing need to lean forward and kiss her, when we were interrupted by the phone ringing.

Bella visibly exhaled and shook her head slightly. "Excuse me," she said, getting up to answer the phone in the other room. "Volturi B&B," she said, her tone warm but professional. There was a slight pause, and then Bella said "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. I was just speaking with your son and he told me to expect your call."

I smiled to myself. Yes, Esme was going to love Bella. How could she not?

**_We'll find out next week! Till then - please review and come say hi on facebook. Much love to Sunflower Fanfiction for making my words better._**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'd Be Terrified If

Chapter 3: I'd Be Terrified If I Wasn't So Impressed

_**Thanks to everyone who has put my story on alert and sent a review. You have no idea how helpful your encouragement has been. There are a couple good questions that have been asked, so I'm answering for everyone:**_

_**Ages: Bella is still only 20, but will be having a birthday soon. Edward is 28.**_

_**Volturi Issues: There will be plenty more problems with the building, but I'm going to spare you all the details of the septic system failure Bella mentions in Chapter 1. Suffice to say it was fixed, it just cost a lot of money...**_

_**And with business taken care of, let's see what Bella is up to on an early summer morning:**_

"Ohhh... Edward! God, yes!"

The windows of my room were closed despite the stifling temperature of an early summer wave. I could feel a sheen of sweat covering my entire body, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was the tightening coil deep inside my body, begging for release.

My back arched away from the bed and my left hand tangled in the sheets. My breath was coming in ragged heaves. I could feel the pleasure building between my thighs as the sweet friction brought me closer and closer to ecstasy.

I shifted my hips slightly to the left, and it all exploded. As my orgasm spilled over me I became aware that I was being much louder than I had ever been in bed, but I was too blissed out to care. The endorphins rushed to every inch of my body, leaving the familiar and satisfying glow.

I was able to bask in the feelings for just a few moments before my Blackberry's alarm went off.  
With a groan, I slid the vibrator out and switched both it and the far-less-fun electronic device off. I cleaned off my toy and slid it back in its place of dishonor; in my night stand drawer.

I now had just enough time for a quick shower before I had to meet Esme Cullen for tea.  
Okay, so maybe it's not the best idea to get yourself off right before rushing to a meeting with the head of the Innkeepers Association. Especially if you were picturing her son to help get you off. But, what could I say? I was nervous as hell and I didn't have a whole lot of options to calm myself down.  
I literally couldn't turn around without seeing something new to stress out about.

I took just enough time in the shower to fully clean myself before quickly toweling off and throwing on a simple, cobalt blue sundress. I had already packed my vision book in the secondhand briefcase I was now thankful Alice had convinced me to buy. I just needed to get out the door and to my car while trying not to look at all the unfinished projects I was passing by.

I almost made it, but couldn't help scowling at the note I had stuck to the refrigerator. I had never realized how obnoxious my own handwriting was. Wouldn't it have been enough to write "Find Cook" in big bold letters, without adding five exclamation points? And what kind of jerk underlines something that much. Ugh – I was going to have to work on my people skills before I had to inflict this tough-boss persona on someone other than myself.

The drive to the Rosebud Bed and Breakfast was too short for me to finish silently berating myself, but I promised to finish the self-punishment later. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. Was I anxious to be meeting a potential colleague and mentor, or was I anxious about meeting Edward Cullen's mother?

Both, I realized.

Esme's B&B was a wooden Victorian off the village green in the center of Forks. It was painted a surprising combination of light pink, mint green and lemon yellow, but the effect was soft and lovely. I stepped up onto the wrap-around porch and peeked through the lace curtains of the front room's window to catch a glance of a beautiful woman rising from a well-polished, maple dining table.  
We both smiled at each other through the glass windows and started toward the front door. I kept Esme in the corner of my eye as we walked on either side of four huge windows that lined her front hall. It was a bit like watching someone traveling next to you in another car or train. I had just enough time to take in how beautiful she was before we had both arrived at the threshold and she stood framed in the open doorway.

"You must be Bella," she exclaimed, beaming at me.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you so much for inviting me over, Esme." I managed the complete sentence without stammering.

Esme looked much younger than I was expecting, which made it only slightly less uncomfortable to call her by her first name. I wanted to give her the impression that I was a professional, despite my inexperience. But our business was all about making people feel comfortable and at home, so I knew better than to be too formal.

"Come on in and let's have a cup of tea before we get to talking," she said, while taking my offered hand. Rather than let me go at the end of a brief shake, she squeezed tighter and tucked my arm under hers while turning back toward her dining room. As we walked she lightly placed her left hand on my forearm.

The Rosebud's dining room was stunning, but I couldn't help think as I entered that it was the opposite of what I wanted for the Volturi. Esme's B&B was perfect for couples on romantic getaways or older vacationers who wanted to drink tea out of fine china and be surrounded by fine antiques. I was hoping to attract people who had smaller budgets and wanted a personal and comfortable place to stay. I worried that she'd think my plans were unsophisticated.

Esme gestured for me to sit at the head of the table, facing the end of the porch. She pulled out the chair closest to mine on the right, but remained standing to pour the tea. I tried not to bite my lip. I was relieved to see the tea was iced in a simple glass pitcher with lots of fresh lemon slices. The yellow circles looked like cheerful suns peeking out of the fragrant amber liquid.

We smiled at each other for a brief moment before we sat and each took a sip. The tea was deliciously refreshing-sweetened, but not too sweet.

Esme, thankfully, spoke again first. "So, Bella, there're two things I want to get off my chest before we start talking about your plans, if that's all right."

"Of course," I replied, nodding eagerly before catching myself and reigning it in a bit.

She smiled, showing deep dimples in both her rosy cheeks.

"First, I want to tell you that there's no obligation for you to join the Innkeepers Association if you don't want to." I frowned, but she continued. "I know the cooperative approach isn't for everyone, and it can sometimes feel like more trouble than it's worth having to go to meetings and put up with some of the..," she paused. "Let's just say…more difficult local personalities."

I let out a short nervous laugh, knowing what she was alluding to. It didn't matter how large or small a town was – there was always some jerk you would rather not get along with.

Esme went on, "I obviously think it's worth it for me, and I believe you would, too. All of us have more we can learn from each other whether we're just starting out, or been running a B&B for decades. Plus, we could really use some new blood and fresh perspective."

I blushed at her compliment and the enthusiastic expression on her face. "I can tell you right now, Esme that I'd love to be a part of the Association. The thing I felt I was going to miss the most about college was having a community of like-minded people working toward similar goals."

She beamed. I took another nervous sip of iced tea before prompting her, "And the second thing you wanted to say?"

Esme's smile faded slightly and for the first time she looked a bit uncomfortable. This was not going to be good.

"Well, dear," she said. "This is going to sound terribly intrusive. And, I don't want you to think I'm a small town gossip or that being in Forks means never having any privacy."

I gulped, but nodded for her to continue, wondering where this was going.

"When you mentioned on the phone that Edward was there, I was naturally a little curious as to what his impression of you was," she explained. _I was very curious as to what his impression of me was, too, but I wasn't going to admit that._ I nodded again, hoping my expression was neutral. I knew I couldn't say anything without giving away how much or the reason for my curiosity.

Esme reached over the table to take my hand again. Surprisingly, I let her. "Edward shared with me that you recently lost your father. I wanted to say how sorry I am for you. I lost both my parents when I was much younger than you are. I remember how I particularly missed them as I started to build my life as an adult. It felt terribly lonely not having them to turn to when I was having a hard time, or to celebrate with when I succeeded."

A lump rose in my throat. Part of me wanted to pull my hand away, but a larger part couldn't help surrendering to the offered comfort Esme was giving me.

"I so want to make him proud," I whispered. I finally had to break the contact with Esme to wipe a tear from the corner of my eye. "I will make him proud," I said, more strongly, sticking out my chin a bit.

Esme nodded, "I'm sure you will, dear. So, would you be willing to share some of your plans with me?"

The next hour flew by as I talked Esme through my vision for the Volturi. Far from being snobbish about my desire for a more "down-home" bed and breakfast, she was very enthusiastic about the need for something different than the more traditional Inns in town. She complimented me on the details of my planning and only offered contrary opinions when I had made gross assumptions about things.

"Don't write off mud season as a time when there won't be any tourism," she said, pointing to the low figures I had estimated for some of my monthly revenues. "It won't be anything like foliage, but the ski resorts usually try to stay open until the beginning of April, and the Players draw a crowd for their talent shows."

"The Players?" I ask.

"Forks Playhouse is the local theater," Esme started to explain.

"Oh yes," I replied. "But I thought they mostly ran summer productions."

"The main productions are in the summer, yes," Esme continued. "But a while ago, some of the locals who got bit parts every year, starting working with the producers to do a mud season talent show."

"And those draw a crowd?"

Esme's face lit up. "Quite good crowds between the folks upstate who enjoy a reason to get out of the house at that time of year, those working on the show, and the talent scouts who've figured out that the show is a great way to find some fresh-faced kids they might lure down to the city."

"Wow," I replied. I had pictured something like my high school drama club's spring production, which would never have attracted anyone other than friends and family of the participants, let alone talent scouts.

Esme continued, "But of course that's over half a year away now, so we'll have plenty of time to talk about how you may want to take advantage of it at the Volturi."

I nodded. Nine months was more than enough time for all my plans to have failed. I needed to get the place off the ground and survive my first foliage season before worrying about "mud season."  
"The other area that concerns me a bit is that your menu seems rather under-developed." Esme took a sip of tea, and I followed suit. My mouth had suddenly become very dry.

Her remark had hit hard because I knew it was true. I did fine on my own cooking, and I knew good food when I had it, but I was not a professional cook. That was the first, full-time position I needed to fill and I was terrified of the process of finding the right person.

Esme was quietly waiting for me to respond to her statement.

"I was hoping the person I hire to run the kitchen would take charge of the menu," I told her. I suddenly felt like a student that had been called on in class and was making something up rather than admitting I didn't know the answer.

"So, you're looking for more than a short-order cook," she prompted. There was something in her expression that I couldn't understand. Was this the mistake that would reveal what a fraud I was?

I decided to be completely honest. Some of my professors would probably want to strangle me for being so trusting of the woman who ran the competition, but I had moved to small town Vermont so I didn't have to be cut-throat like I might have had to be in the city. I didn't want to live my life or run my business always looking over my shoulder to see if there was a knife in my back.

"Yes," I said. "I honestly think that for any of the rest of this to work, I need a real pro in the kitchen. The only problem is I realize that most pro's want more than the chance to cook breakfast for a couple dozen people, and that's when we're at full capacity." I took a deep breath and flipped the page of my dream book to where I had sketched out revisions to the dining area.

"I want to add about a dozen tables and open up to the public five mornings a week." I saw that Esme's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "We'll also serve lunch and dinner to the guests," I went on. "But I'm looking to create a coffee-house, community place in the mornings, where locals and guests would both be comfortable. I need someone whose willing to sling hash and eggs for the hunters and fisherman, but could still wow a flatlander with a gourmet meal."

"Not many B&B's do that kind of thing," Esme confirmed what I already knew from my own research.

"No, but the ones that did, were always our favorites, and that's what I want the Volturi to be," I said, as I looked down at my lap. I couldn't help talking in plural when I mentioned "our" favorites. My fingers curled around the book and I started to pull it toward me. I had an immature urge to hug it toward my body like a little girl with her favorite, fairy tale collection. Maybe that was an all too fitting simile.

"Bella," Esme's voice coaxed my head to rise so I was looking in her eyes again. Her expression was soft, and I expected her to tell me what the pessimist in me said one hundred times a day.

I was kidding myself that I could do this.

I would never find the right staff.

I would let my father down.

"Bella, I think that's wonderful. But, don't be surprised if it takes the locals a while to warm up to you."

I nodded. I was also familiar with the _us_ and _them_ mentality of a small town.

Esme continued, "Of course, hiring the right person will go a long way to winning them over." She sounded a bit sly, which peaked my curiosity as she continued. "I happen to know a young man with lots of energy who's just graduated from NECI."

"Necky?" I asked, pretty sure I had heard her wrong, since I had no idea what she said.

Esme laughed lightly, it was the same chuckle Edward had. I pushed down the butterflies that started swarming in my stomach at the reminder of her handsome son. "N – E – C – I, the New England Culinary Institute" she explained. "It's a world-class institution, and there's a local boy who's just finished up his degree there."

"Really?" I asked, imagining the possibility. "Were you thinking of hiring him?"

Esme shook her head, "I actually couldn't think of it, since I've already got all the help I need for the Rosebud. Plus, he'd never take a job from me."

"Why?"

"Well..." Esme's eyes darted away from my face and landed on something behind me. She rose and walked to pick up a picture frame that was resting on a bookcase on the far wall. "He'd never take a job from me, because he's my son, Jasper."

She handed me the frame and pointed to the tallest of three men in the picture. Jasper had golden hair and a sly smile. I had just enough time to take in the darker, muscular man to his left and Edward on the right. I completely lost focus on any other detail beside the fact that Edward's right arm was draped over the shoulders of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had golden hair that fell to her waist and the kind of figure that you hope is surgically enhanced, but I had a feeling she was 100% real. They looked like a perfect couple. My stomach dropped. There was no way he'd be interested in me if that was his type.

"Would you be willing to give him a call," Esme asked.

It took me a moment to remember she was talking to me about Jasper, not Edward. "Of course, if you honestly think he'd be interested in coming back to Forks and working someplace like the Volturi."

Esme rolled her eyes and I had to laugh. It was so unlike the professional and sincere impression I had gotten from her the rest of the morning. "Sorry," she explained. "I know he'd be interested, I'm just not crazy about the reason."

"Oh?" I wondered if I was already getting too involved. Isn't this why small towns had a reputation and every business person warned against hiring family and friends?

"His girlfriend, Maria. She's lived in Forks her whole life and told Jasper she'd never move anywhere. I honestly thought they'd break up when he went away to college, but my son is such a loyal person, they're still together."

For a moment I wondered if Esme was reconsidering the possibility of Jasper coming to work for me. It sounded like part of her hoped he would find a job somewhere other than Forks.

"Please don't tell him I said any of that," Esme said, taking my hand again and giving it a good squeeze. "Just let me give him your contact information so he can send you a resume. It's totally up to you if you want to call him for an interview."

I smiled. Esme was so maternal. She made me want to help and protect her young and inexperienced son, too. I snorted at the thought when I realized that her son and I would have to be the same age, if he was also just getting out of school. But, I couldn't deny that Jasper sounded like a very good candidate to handle the breakfast side of my B&B.

I asked Esme for a pen and gave her my e-mail address. If Jasper wanted to send me his resume, I would definitely consider it. Even though it might be harder to forget about Edward and his obviously perfect girlfriend if his brother came to work for me.

_**Does Edward really have a thing for the blond in the photo? Should Bella be giving up so quickly? I promised minimal angst, so you've probably got it figured out already. We'll see how long it takes poor Bella. Reviews are sweeter than pure maple, so please let me know what you thought of this chapter.**_


	4. 4 - You've Never Heard of Moral Support?

Chapter 4 - What, You've Never Heard of Moral Support? (EPOV)

_**Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alerts. I'm so excited to have you along with me. Thanks also to my super-beta Sunflower Fran and Teresa Masen for pre-reading.**_

_**Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of organic eggs and pure maple syrup. For adult palettes only… Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters.**_

EPOV

"I thought you were just giving me a ride," Jasper's eyes narrowed suspiciously as I walked around the front of my truck which was now parked in the Volturi lot.

I tried to be as nonchalant as I could, but Jasper had a way of focusing on you so that you started to feel anxious if he was anxious. He could also make me crack up with just the right smile, which was why I loved my little brother.

"You've never heard of moral support?" I quipped. "Besides, how will I know when to pick you up if I don't tag along?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and waved his cell phone at me.

"No signal on this side of the mountain, bro," I smirked. One man's inconvenience is another man's happy circumstance. It's not as if I was going to interfere with the interview, I just figured I could say hello to Bella and maybe hang around for a bit. Sure, I'd be seeing her again in another day or two when I came to drop off the right-of-way check, but I couldn't resist the excuse to have a little more face-time with her again.

I was also curious to see how Jasper and Bella would get along. I liked to think I was a good judge of character, but no one saw through people like my brother did. If I had the sense to listen to him about some of my high school girlfriends, I probably would have saved myself a lot of grief. But who takes dating advice from their younger sibling? And it's not as if he didn't have his own blind spots – as in Maria.

We were at the front door and Jasper raised his hand to knock. I reached around him and turned the handle so the door swung away and his fist connected with nothing but air.

"Hey," Jasper scowled at me. "That's not very professional."

"She won't hear you if you knock." I replied. "Trust me."

Jasper looked as if he didn't, but he still stepped inside.

I followed close behind.

"Hello," we both called in unison. Our combined voices echoed through the hall.

"Hey," said Bella, coming around the corner from the kitchen. She had dressed up for the occasion, wearing grey slacks and a blue silk blouse that buttoned only partially up the front to a deep v-neckline. Her black heels clicked on the floorboards as she crossed to us, her hand outstretched to Jasper. I fought the urge to step in between them and touch her fingers to my lips.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Cullen," he said taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan." He tried to be subtle gazing her up and down, but I caught it. I know my brother and there's no way he wouldn't notice what a knockout Bella was. Though I could tell she had actually made an effort to look nice today, she still wore no makeup. There was no way any of that stuff would have improved her appearance. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about how beautiful she was since the last time I saw her.

"It's Bella, please," she replied. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, too. I was very impressed with your resume." Bella's brown eyes met mine over Jasper's shoulder and she lifted one eyebrow, questioningly.

"I hope you don't mind that I tagged along," I said. "I'm Jasper's ride."

Bella said nothing to me, but waved Jasper toward the kitchen. I was probably pushing it, but I figured I'd be slightly less creepy if I followed them, than just standing by the front door the entire time.

I tried to hang back and make myself as inconspicuous as I could while they went through the preliminaries – Jasper's experience, the ideas Bella had for the Inn and what kind of commitment she was looking for, and lastly, what other staff she was planning to bring on. Finally I was included again when Jasper suggested that he make a late breakfast for the three of us so Bella could sample his cooking.

This was where my brother shined.

He stepped into the kitchen, and after familiarizing himself with the equipment she had, set up a small workstation with cutting board, knives, bowls and the cooler he had brought, that was packed with his secret weapon. Bella took a seat on one of the stools pulled up to the center island. I slid onto another stool at the far end of the island, even though I was tempted to take the one right next to her.

Jasper asked how she wanted her eggs cooked.

"Actually, I'm kind of weird about my eggs," she said somewhat guiltily.

"Just tell me how you like them," Jasper prodded.

"I like them in a way that they really frown upon in culinary school." Bella picked up his resume and fiddled with it, avoiding making eye contact. The beautiful pink blush I remembered so well was spreading across her cheeks. I couldn't tear my gaze away and was thankful that she wasn't looking at either of us.

"Pretend you're just ordering them at a restaurant," Jasper tried again.

"Okay..." Bella still looked a little sly as she raised her head. I quickly turned to look at Jasper as if I'd been concentrating on him all the time. "I usually tell the waitress that I like them scrambled and so well done that the cook blushes when he puts them on the plate," Bella said.

Jasper rolled his eyes and I let out a laugh. I like my eggs really dry, too, but usually I just tell them to 'make them dead.' Jasper always said it ruins good food, but he wasn't about to give the woman he was interviewing for any grief like he usually does me. He placed two skillets on the stove and got two bowls ready.

"You don't have to make mine separately," I told him. "It sounds like Bella and I are on the same page when it comes to eggs."

Jasper looked like he wanted to smack me, but used his most polite voice when he said to Bella rather than me, "I want to show you something, and this is kind of a deal breaker for me."

"Okay," Bella said, again confused.

Jasper opened up the cooler and took out two cartons of eggs. I had seen this demonstration before, but I was curious to see how Bella would respond. Her eyes were cast downward, towards the bowls. I wished I could get a better look. I guessed that cute little crease had formed between her eyebrows.

"These eggs," Jasper said, picking up one carton to indicate, "are from the supermarket. I chose the carton with the latest sell-by date to get the freshest ones I could." Bella looked up to pay attention to him, and I turned to the window, pretending I had noticed something fascinating in the yard.

I turned back to watch Jasper crack open a single egg into a stainless steel bowl. He then handed the bowl to Bella, tipping it forward to indicate that she take a look. "What does that look like to you?"

"It looks like an egg?" Bella replied, making her response sound like a question. It was clear from her voice that she wasn't sure what he was getting at. I was momentarily distracted by the fact that she had leaned over the counter to peer into the bowls, giving me a great view of her cleavage from my side of the counter.

Jasper caught my eye, and I decided to play innocent, so I gave him the thumbs up.

"These," he continued opening up the second carton, "are from the Mason farm on Trebble Road. They were laid probably within the last twenty-four hours." He picked up another egg and cracked it into an identical bowl, then presented both bowls for Bella to inspect. I resisted the temptation this time and followed her gaze to Jasper's demonstration. One egg yolk was a rich golden color, almost orange, with clear whites. The other was a pale yellow yolk in cloudy whites with lots of stringy floaters.

"Oh my goodness," Bella exclaimed. "That's amazing. They're completely different colors."

Jasper and I both nodded. Maybe Bella wasn't the kind of flatlander I had expected, but she obviously hadn't experienced farm fresh food as something other than a marketing term. She probably thought that eggs were always the sickly, supermarket variety.

"Freshness is one thing," Jasper explained, "but the fact that the chickens had plenty of time in the fresh air foresting for grubs, rather than having commercial feed given to them in cages, is another. You can see the difference here, and in a minute you'll be able to taste it." He quickly beat both the eggs in their separate bowls, dropped a pat of butter into the warming pans and poured in the eggs.

With Jasper's back to us, Bella started to turn to me, probably out of politeness. Realizing I had been staring too long, I focused on my brother's back as he stirred over the pans. I seriously hoped he wasn't going to ask me to sample both. I knew what bad eggs tasted like and I definitely wasn't that hungry.

"Bella," Jasper said, "would you like anything to drink with these?"

I felt Bella start to get up and chanced another glance at her. She was quite pink. I didn't think the kitchen was that warm.

Our eyes locked and she licked her lips nervously. "How about some coffee?" she asked.

"That would be great," Jasper responded, before I could make a jerk of myself by answering. I had to remind myself I was the third wheel in this kitchen.

"Why don't I pour us some," I offered, in a lame attempt to make myself useful. "Where do you keep your cups?"

Bella pointed to an upper cabinet on the opposite side of the kitchen. I took out three mugs and went to pour, leaving a little room in one of the cups in case Bella liked cream or milk. Jasper and I always had it black.

My brother was continuing his lecture as he plated the eggs. "All food loses flavor the longer it takes from harvest to being cooked. More importantly, it loses nutrients. I want to use as much local food as possible, that includes eggs, milk, bacon, vegetables, bread, everything."

Bella didn't respond immediately, but took a bite out of each of the samples Jasper had given her. She closed her eyes as she chewed, and my coffee mug got stuck somewhere in midair as I watched her lips.

"It's definitely something I want to work toward," she said, opening her eyes. "But Vermont has a pretty short growing season if you're going to have vegetables in that category, too."

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest. "Local's a hard line for me, but there are plenty of ways we can talk about preservation."

Bella started to nod then shook her head. "Wait a second," she said. "We haven't even talked about salary, yet. I'm not sure I can afford someone with your training." She bit her lip.

Jasper looked uncomfortable. I wondered if I should excuse myself after all.

"I'm afraid I have another concern, too," Bella went on. Now I was too interested to leave.

"What's that," asked Jasper.

"Well," Bella said. "You've been working at full service restaurants, and you obviously went to culinary school because you were interested in more than fixing eggs and pancakes. Are you sure you want to take a position at a B&B? I really wasn't planning on getting into a lunch and dinner service except for certain guests on request."

Jasper and I both knew this thanks to Esme's debrief of her meeting with Bella. I smiled and nodded at Jasper. This was the opening he had been hoping for.

"Actually, Bella," he said. "I had my own idea that I was hoping you'd be open to, but I wanted to get an idea of what you were thinking for hours and salary."

Okay, now it was my cue to leave. I excused myself and walked back to the front foyer. There wasn't much to distract me out there, but I couldn't hear their conversation other than the mumble of indistinct voices. I wondered if that was something Bella liked or was hoping to change about the Inn. It did make it hard for guests entering, if no one knew they were there.

After about ten minutes, I heard a girly squeal coming from the kitchen.

"What the...?" I walked quickly back. Bella's back was turned to me, and her arms were thrown over my brother's shoulders in an exuberant hug. Jasper looked completely taken by surprise, but was smiling. His arms started to wrap around Bella's tiny waist, but he caught my eye, and instead patted one hand on her left shoulder, his smile fading to a more serious expression.

Bella quickly jumped back from him, turning to me and biting that damn lip of hers again. I tried my best not to look jealous. "So, I take it you guys worked out a deal," I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

"I guess so," Jasper said, a somewhat guilty grin returning to his face.

Bella nodded. "You're brother has some great ideas, and apparently the Volturi kitchen didn't scare him off." She paused, turning back to him. "I have a cook!"

"And I have a job," Jasper said.

"Well," I said, "I guess you both have something to celebrate. How about I take you out for drinks?"

Bella looked a little embarrassed, but Jasper answered me before she could say no.

"Considering it's still before noon, I've got another idea. How about we go to Miller's for some shots?" He turned to Bella. "I could introduce you to the first local supplier I'd like to contract with."

Bella's cheeks had deepened from pink to red. "I wasn't thinking the Volturi would serve alcohol, and how are shots better than drinks?"

Jasper and I both laughed at that.

"Sorry, Bella," Jasper said. "Miller's is the best sugarhouse in the county, and they provide samples of maple syrup in shot glasses to give people a chance to compare the different varieties."

"Oh," Bella said. "That makes more sense. Sorry, I guess I was showing my local ignorance there."

"Don't be silly," I told her. I crossed my arms over my chest to lessen the temptation to reach out and touch her cheek or squeeze her hand. "You'll get used to Jasper's sense of humor, or I should say lack thereof, very soon. And I think a trip to the sugarhouse is a great way to celebrate. You don't mind if I tag along, even though I'm not working for the Volturi?"

Bella nodded her head vigorously. "I'd love it if you came," she said quickly.

My heart swelled at her eagerness.

"Yeah, Edward," Jasper said, wagging his eyebrows vigorously at me as he stood behind Bella where she couldn't see his face. "You have to be our designated driver."

Bella whipped around to face him and his expression became slightly more serious. "No more teasing your new boss," she said. I was sure I could hear her smile in her voice.

With the decision made, the three of us headed out to pile into my truck to ride out to Miller's. Jasper opened the passenger door and waved Bella in, as we were both raised to do. She slid into the middle as I got in the driver's seat, but seemed careful to not actually touch me. I wished I had a slightly smaller truck.

When we reached a stretch of road where you could see a cell tower in the distance, I slowed down slightly and Jasper dialed Miller's to explain that we were headed over. Not that they weren't used to people showing up unannounced, but I think Jas wanted to make sure they were ready to pull out the stops to impress Bella.

A few minutes later we pulled in front of the sugarhouse. Like most buildings of its kind, the wooden structure leaned slightly on its foundation, and the painted sign was a little weathered from the years of rain and snow.

"You'll want to come back next spring when they're actually boiling if you've never been sugaring," I said to Bella as I put the truck into park. "But the good news is today we won't have to deal with any tourists."

"Hey," Bella replied, "none of that greenie trash-talking. Tourists are our livelihood." She smiled conspiratorially at Jasper.

"Tourists AND locals are going to be our livelihood, Bella," Jasper corrected. "And you're about to meet one of the most local guys in town, so brace yourself."

With that he exited the truck and offered his hand to help Bella out. I exited from my side and nodded at Don Miller, who was coming out of the family home on the far side of the driveway from the sugarhouse. He walked with the familiar gate of an old, dairy farmer: quick, but a little lopsided from the arthritis that had forced him to give up milking.

"Morning," he called with a little wave.

"How's it going, Don," I called back.

"I hear you wanted to do some sampling," he replied with a grin spreading over his wrinkled face.

"That we do," Jasper said. "The Volturi's got a new cook and he's committed to keeping it local."

"That right," Don said, now reaching us. "Congratulations, kid. And you must be the new owner, Isabella, is it?" he said offering a hand to Bella.

"Bella," she corrected, giving him a shake. "And, I'd love to talk to you about some gift options as well as a wholesale account."

"We can certainly do that," he said, eyeing her appreciatively. "You looking to sell syrup or sell bottles?"

I was about to explain, but Bella's beautiful laugh filled the air of the Miller's yard. She answered before I could say anything. "Well, if I listened to my flat-lander college professor, I know the answer should be bottles, but I'm thinking the people I'll actually cater to will probably just want the good quart and gallon jugs."

The three of us Vermonters exchanged looks. For someone so young and not from around here, Bella had obviously done her homework.

"Okay then," Don replied. "Let's step into my office and talk some syrup."

Jasper and I hung back a bit while Don showed Bella his boiling equipment and gave her the full spiel on what made his syrup the best. Including how many of his family were "in the ground." Miller was one of those who wouldn't consider even Jasper and me to be real Vermonters. We were only second-generation born, after all. He at least skipped the biscuit line, but I had a feeling Bella would hear it soon, if she hadn't yet.

Finally, he pulled out some syrup bottles. "You boys joining us?" Don asked.

"I'm certainly not going to pass it up," Jasper said, and I walked with him over to the stainless steel counter where he was arranging over a dozen tiny shot glasses.

"Okay, then. Miss Bella, since you've obviously got some brains and spent some time in Vermont, I'm assuming you're familiar with the grades we've got."

"Yes, and I'd like the dark for our table syrup." Bella replied.

She really was a completely different person than the one I'd met. Today she was in control and a self-possessed business woman. I didn't think it was possible for me to find her more endearing than the sweet and slightly overwhelmed young thing I had met on the floor of the Volturi. But, her confidence was also extremely attractive. Self-assured Bella was just - sexy.

"Why were you thinking that, Bella," Jasper asked.

"Well, obviously I'm not going to make food choices without you," she said, her confidence wavering just a fraction as she cast her beautiful eyes downward. "But, I like syrup to really taste like maple. To me, the fancy is called that just to attract tourists to a weak-flavored version."

Don chuckled. "We've got a live one here, don't we boys?"

I tried not to roll my eyes, but was at least glad he was being an equal opportunist in his condescension. Jasper and I would always be boys to the old man.

"Bella," Jasper said. "I'd agree with you at least nine times out of ten. But, that's why I wanted you to do a tasting at Miller's." He smiled at Don, who nodded back in recognition of the subtle complement.

"Why don't we start with our fancy," Don said, pouring four shot glasses from one of his jugs. When he put down the bottle, we each took a glass and Don offered his cheers.

I enjoyed my taste, but I enjoyed watching Bella's reaction more. She took her sip politely, not like a crazy, college girl would knock one back in a bar, but like a lady might sip a bit of tea. As the amber liquid met her lips, however, her politely interested expression changed. Her eyes closed as she drank more deeply. As she finished the nip, she smiled in appreciation. A small drop of syrup fell on her bottom lip. Thankfully, she licked it off before my own base urges made me attempt to do so myself.

"Oh my," Bella said. "I've never had syrup like that before."

"That's because you've never had mine, dearie." Don said with a wink. If I didn't know better I'd swear he had just taken a shot of something else. "Sweet stuff, huh?"

She smiled back at him, apparently charmed. "Liquid gold," she replied.

After that we tried the other two varieties. Each time I watched Bella intently as she tasted, thankful that she wanted to savor the syrup with her eyes closed.

"So, you still want to go dark on the wholesale then?" Don asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Bella smiled and turned to Jasper. "What would you think about putting fancy and dark on the tables and letting the guests choose?"

Jasper nodded. "Sounds good, boss."

At this Bella laughed. "Okay, Don," she said to the old timer. "What do we need to do to set up an account?"

"Well, I guess I'm going to need to take down all your financials," Don replied. "Let me get out a form."

With that he pulled out a napkin from his back pocket and he led Bella to the far corner of the table, away from the many, now empty shot glasses that still had drops of syrup on them.

As Bella gave Don her name and contact information, Jasper sidled up to me. Quietly, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what," I responded. Since I couldn't bear to pull my gaze away from the back of Bella's figure, I was pretty sure I knew what he meant. But I decided to play dumb anyway.

"You know," Jasper said, elbowing me gently in the side.

"I wasn't going to just tell you how gorgeous she was," I said.

"That's not what I meant," he replied.

Finally I turned to him. "Am I being too obvious? Do you think it might be creeping her out?"

Jasper nodded his head in disbelief; I wasn't sure how to interpret his expression.

"Dude," he said finally. "I think looking at all those road drawings has made you go blind. She's obviously crazy about you."

_**Does Jasper see **_**_things better_**_**than Edward? Do you think Bella's creeped out by Edward's attention, or is she blind, too? **_

_**How many of you have chickens? **_

_**Who knows the "biscuit" line? **_

_**What's your favorite grade of maple? **_

_**I've based the description of the fancy Bella tries on my favorite RL sugarer, and I'm happy to share who that is in exchange for a review.**_


	5. Ch 5-Friendly Favors & Foodgasms Edited

**Chapter 5: Friendly Favors and Foodgasms (BPOV)**

**__****Thanks so much to everyone who has followed my story. Unfortunately, I was a little behind and this chapter was first posted without my wonderful beta's edits. (EEK - my poor grammar on display to the world!) **

**__****Now re-posted and improved. Apologies if any of you received updates twice. Just ignore if you've already read this chapter. Future chapters might take a bit longer, but I promise I'm working on it.**

"Volturi Bed & Breakfast, this is Bella," I said into the phone in my best friendly, but professional tone.

"Hi there," said a familiar voice in a rather gorgeous tone, "I'm calling to make a dinner reservation."

I was glad no one was there to see the shamelessly huge smile that broke over my face at his words. It was hard to say if I was happier about Edward calling me, or the reason my little B&B would soon be taking dinner reservations.

"I'm sorry, we're not yet taking reservations, sir," I replied with emphasis on the last word. "Perhaps you'd like to leave your number and we can call you back when we've set an opening date for the Inn?"

Edward's laugh filled my ear from the receiver. "Okay, okay. I guess I'm jumping the gun a little" he said. "But please never call me sir again. That's just about the last thing I want you to call me."

I blushed at the remembrance of all the things I had called Edward in my many fantasies over the past few weeks. I decided to move the conversation into safe and asexual territory before my unfulfilled hormones and imagination started to take even more control over my brain.

"I take it Jasper shared some of the details of our deal with you?" I said.

"He told me all about the localvore dinners, and I'm serious about wanting to reserve a spot at the first one." Edward replied. "I'd like to say that I have the first dinner reservation, but I have a feeling our mom probably has me beat on that?"

It took me a moment to answer him. There was something even more sensual about Edward's voice when I wasn't being entranced by his handsome face. I had to shake my head to break out of my lust-filled haze.

Even before Edward called, I had been feeling a little giddy with the joy of my biggest hurdle now being behind me. I'd hired my first staff member for the Volturi, and I was positive Jasper was going to make the 'breakfast' part of the business go even better than I could have ever imagined.

I knew when I saw Jasper's resume and the professional way he moved about the kitchen that the salary I could offer probably wouldn't be as much as he had been hoping to get for his first job. I worried that he may just take the job as a stepping stone and I'd be searching for another cook in six months.

The proposal he had come up with was a perfect compromise. Along with managing the breakfast service and cooking lunch and dinners for guests at the Volturi on an as-needed basis, Jasper would use the kitchen for his own independent catering and special dinners at the Inn.

The fact that hiring Jasper may mean I'd see more of Edward certainly was a plus, too. I was thrilled he wanted to come to the first dinner.

"You're right," I replied. "Jasper wanted to tell Esme about the dinners first, so she called last night."

"Just please tell me you're not booked solid already," Edward said.

I laughed at him. "I told you, Edward, we don't even know when the first one's going to be. So, no, we're definitely not booked solid. But, I'll make sure you and your parents all get the first seats."

It suddenly occurred to me that Edward would likely not be coming to the dinner alone. That meant I'd have to see him and that beautiful blond together in person. My stomach twisted into a giant knot at the image of the two of them holding hands in my dining room.

"Bella, you still there?" Edward asked.

"Oh, sorry, Edward," I replied. "I was just remembering something and spaced out."

"Was I interrupting you in the middle of something?" he asked. "I don't want to keep you."

"No, no," I replied. "It's nice of you to call. And I really appreciate you and Esme supporting the localvore dinner idea Jasper came up with."

"Is that what he's going to call it?" Edward asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Is that to try to get more locals to go?"

I laughed. "Actually, I think he's pretty realistic that there'll be more out-of-staters who want to pay for a gourmet mystery dinner based on local ingredients. But, to be honest, I won't have much to do with the dinners at all."

"But they are going to be at the Volturi, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I replied. "But Jasper's got complete control and responsibility for them. I'm just giving him the kitchen and dining space in addition to his salary for the breakfast service."

Edward didn't reply and I winced. It was probably rather unprofessional of me to have shared all that. I started blabbering to try and make up for my faux-pas.

"I honestly can't wait to hear the details on his first dinner. It's going to be like an episode of Iron Chef, I bet. Several courses, all based on a theme that he chooses - maybe a particular ingredient or a particular style of cooking. And I love the idea of the guests just trusting the chef to put it all together as a surprise. So, I'm sure you'll really enjoy it. I mean you and your..." I wasn't sure how to finish the sentence.

"Me and my parents?" Edward finished for me with a bit of a question.

"No," I said. "I mean, yes, your parents will be here. But, you said that you wanted a reservation for two, didn't you?" I asked.

"No," Edward replied, sounding surprised. "Are you only seating couples? Would a lone diner throw things off?"

"I don't think so," I said. Why wouldn't he bring his girlfriend, I wondered. Did he think the Volturi wasn't nice enough to bring a date to, even if his brother was cooking? She did look a little high maintenance.

The silence stretched out painfully in a way only possible when you are on the phone with someone you desperately wanted to be closer to. The almost silent hum of the line started to buzz in my ear, and I grasped for something to say.

"Thanks again for your help with the doorbell," I came up with lamely.

Jasper and Edward had worked together to wire the bell to multiple speakers in the kitchen, office, and my back apartment. The two of them had been incredibly cute, fighting like brothers as they both refused to read the instructions and then argued over how it was supposed to get wired. I had wondered more than once if it really should have been a one-person job, but I couldn't help but enjoy having Edward there.

I think Jasper had caught me staring, but he was kind enough not to bring it up. I wasn't going to throw myself at Edward. I'm sure he wasn't interested in an awkward girl who was so involved with other members of his family.

"You're welcome," Edward replied after what seemed like another long pause. "Like I said, I needed to see it done properly since the road crew may need to get your attention soon. Jasper may know how to cook an egg, but I'm the mechanical one in the family."

"I'm just glad some electrical anomaly didn't end up killing you both." I said, glad that we seemed to be back in an easy-conversation mode. "I should consider myself lucky that the Volturi didn't bring you both to your knees writhing in pain."

Edward laughed. "You make it sound like the Volturi is pure evil, like the hotel in the Shining," he said.

I smiled, loving that Edward could make a literary comparison. "Sometimes I feel that way," I replied. "Like maybe instead of plumbers I should be calling exorcists."

"Well, I'll keep my ears open for both," he said. "How is the plumbing going by the way?"

"Oh, Edward," I said. "You don't really want me to bore you with that talk do you?"

"Well, maybe plumbing isn't exactly exciting stuff, but I'm definitely interested in what's going on with you," he said.

My heart skipped a beat. But, I quickly reminded myself that he was taken. His interest was surely just friendly. And that made sense. I was new in town and Edward was just being nice to the girl that was his brother's boss.

"That's really sweet," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"So, tell me how it's going," Edward said. I thought I heard something other than interest in his voice. I just couldn't place the emotion.

"Well, honestly, your mom helped get me in touch with some good plumbers, electricians, and carpenters. So, I'm pretty sure the bare bones of the building are okay."

"That sounds great," Edward said.

"Maybe to you," I laughed. "But I still need to get the rooms put together so that someone would actually want to stay in them. Somehow 'toilets flush' and 'no mold' doesn't really seem enough to sell the place to potential guests."

"Gee," Edward joked. "I guess I should stop telling Esme to put that on her brochures."

"Like she'd listen to any advice you'd give her," I teased back. "Your mom is a hospitality goddess."

"And who says you're not?" Edward answered back.

And there was that stomach-flip again. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that Edward was flirting with me. But, that couldn't be possible. I'd obviously been looking at pictures of bedroom furniture and linens too long. I don't know why the people who made those websites and catalogues had to make them so romantic.

I started babbling into the phone again to stop my brain from straying in directions it shouldn't. "Well, she's given me some great ideas about marketing and PR. The localvore dinners are going to give me some great opportunities for press releases, too. The socially-responsible eating thing is a big hot button in the media right now."

As I paused for a breath, Edward cut in, "See, you are a hospitality goddess."

The oxygen left my lungs as quickly as it had entered and my head spun a bit. He's just being funny and nice, I reminded myself.

"I don't mind the marketing and PR," I said. "But, I think I may be a failure to my gender when it comes to decorating. I'm going to have to go shopping soon." I added silently: Ugh!

I think my extra x-chromosome must be somewhat deficient, because there was nothing I hated more than dealing with sales people and going from store to store. But craigslist wasn't giving me a whole lot of options. I had made a list of plenty of used furniture places in the area, but if I went that route, I would need to be ready to buy when I saw what I wanted. I was going to have to rent a truck and drive all over the state, probably for more than one day. I was tired just thinking about it.

"I wanted to ask you…," Edward began to say. But before he could finish the doorbell chimed.

"Oh my god, that's loud," I said.

"Uh, yeah," Edward said, "That was pretty loud even over the phone. I guess I'll have to adjust that for you."

"Don't be silly," I told him as I got up and started heading toward the door. "You did a great job. I have to go see who that is, so can I call you back about whatever you were just going to ask me?"

"Of course," Edward said. "Don't forget to grab the spray can before you answer the door." His teasing made my heart race faster than that first morning he had taken me by surprise.

"I never greet a guest without it," I volleyed back. "Talk to you later, Edward."

"Bye, Bella," he said.

I was still holding the cordless phone and walking into the front hall as the doorbell rang again. I was surprised at the person's impatience. The surprise turned to shock when I saw her, however. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. It was too much to hope for.

But there was no doubt it was really her when she stuck out her tongue at me. Alice!

I ran the rest of the way, not caring if there were any objects I might trip over between us.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I exclaimed, opening the door and pulling her into a bear hug.

"If you let me out of your cleavage, I'll tell you I swear!" came her muffled response.

"Whoops," I said. I always forgot how short Alice really was, and that I needed to bend my knees before going into a deep hug, at least if I didn't want it to be awkward.

I let her go and instantly realized something must be very wrong. Alice's eyes were dry, but rimmed with red, and she also had multiple suitcases on the front step with her. Alice wasn't one to ever pack light, but there was definitely more than she would need for a surprise weekend visit.

"Hey, hon," she said. "I realize you're not open yet, but I was hoping you could give me a deal on an extended rate."

Hours later, Alice and I were sitting together at one of the better tables that the previous owners had left behind. She had been laid off just a week after starting with a fancy downtown design firm. With practically no savings thanks to a splurge on the work wardrobe she now no longer needed, and a big deposit on an apartment that she could no longer afford, she had spent the rest of the past month trying to find a roommate, and eventually decided to sublet for the rest of her lease.

She had hoped to find a cheaper place and another job soon, but before that could happen she had literally found herself with all of her belongings stuffed into her leased Lexus and nowhere to go.

I was pissed that she hadn't shared any of this with me while it was happening, but understood in a way. I had been skimming over some of my more stressful moments with her, too. She knew nothing about the Volturi's many large ticket problems. I was just thankful that on a whim, she had gotten on the Interstate and pointed her GPS to me.

Now we could figure out what to do together. I hadn't realized how much I had leaned on her to make the important decisions when I needed them in college. Though I had no idea how long I'd have her, I was selfishly delighted that I could pick her brain in exchange for giving her a place to stay while she figured things out.

Jasper, bless him, had volunteered to make us a special dinner after he had come in and seen the two of us whispering on the couch, Alice still in tears.

Once again I was impressed by Jasper's ability to pick up on the mood in the room without any explanation. He saw two friends, one clearly upset, and stayed in the background quietly filling the Volturi with the delicious aroma of a Bolognese sauce.

It was around six when I came into the kitchen to refresh Alice and my waters. Jasper was shocking a pan of pasta with cold water, having just taken it off the stove.

"I can just take some of this and head out, if that's alright, Bella?" he said to me.

"No," Alice's voice came over my shoulder. I was surprised that she had followed me into the kitchen. Alice claimed that any room with domestic appliances rejected her presence like poltergeist. "You shouldn't have to leave. I know I got in the way of you and Bella working today, you should at least be able to eat your own dinner."

I recognized that the hunger in Alice's face that had nothing to do with food. The last thing I wanted was for her to start flirting with Jasper. Sure, he was a sweetheart and maybe just the kind of guy to make Alice realize she was better than the flings she got into, but he was taken. I had yet to meet Maria, but I had the impression she was the jealous and spiteful type.

Alice was right, however, that Jasper shouldn't have to leave. And what harm could come from a friendly dinner? I doubted she'd be up for more than that anyway.

"Yeah, Jasper," I made up my mind. "You should stay. I know you wanted to tell me about some of the wait staff candidates you've been looking at. You wouldn't mind hearing some of that would you Alice?"

Alice shook her head, "Considering I'm probably going to be a waitress soon, myself, I should probably sit in to see what I could learn."

Jasper looked slightly torn as his eyes drifted over Alice's face. But, when he looked back at me he seemed to remember something and his expression shifted. "I kind of promised Edward I'd drop some dinner off for him, too," he explained.

I smiled, remembering the teasing that Jasper gave his older brother regarding his lack of culinary skills. "Tell him delivery is cancelled and he'll have to come here if he wants to eat," I told Jasper, trying hard to keep my tone light. It was natural to want Alice to meet Edward, right? It just meant I wanted us all to be friends.

Jasper was following my instructions and sending a message to Edward on his smart-phone. I was grateful we'd managed to wire the building so at least texting was possible, even if calls often dropped.

Alice was grinning at me. I wasn't sure if it was because Jasper was staying for dinner or if she noticed my eagerness to have Edward come over too. Either way, I figured she deserved the colorful gesture I gave her. At that she grinned even wider and I knew it was going to be wonderful having her here. No situation was too serious for Alice to make light of it.

Jasper put his phone away, and gaze back to Alice. "I imagine he'll be here soon, but I don't think we should wait."

"I agree," I said. "Let's dig into this fabulous pasta you've made. If Edward's lucky there may even be some left when he gets here."

Jasper smiled and took four sets of dishes out of the cabinet. I tried not to notice as Alice let her gaze travel over his lean body, lingering on the band of his apron that was tied low on his hips. Admiring the view was harmless, right? I reminded myself of how many times I've thought that while stealing a glance at Edward.

I took the plates from Jasper and passed them to Alice, pointing her toward a clear table in the dining room. I took advantage of having my back to Jasper to give her a "be careful" look, before turning back into the kitchen for silverware.

"So, what about the waitstaff?" I prompted Jasper.

"Actually, I think I've got the staffing taken care of." He said, following me out of the kitchen with a serving dish heaped with delicious looking pasta, I know the candidates I want to make offers to, and you've already approved the salaries, Bella."

I nodded. I was more than happy to trust his judgment. Jasper plated pasta for the three of us as I settled into my chair. I didn't have long to get comfortable, however, before the stress of Volturi had my stomach in knots again.

"What I've been wondering about is how you wanted to arrange the dining area." Jasper motioned around and I winced. He didn't need to say more and he knew it. Most of the tables and chairs had been pushed out of the way, but I knew that the majority of them needed to be replaced or we'd have diners falling on the floor through old cane seats. "And, have you started looking for the guest room furniture?"

I let out a defeated sigh, but before I could answer Alice moaned next to me.

"Oh, my gooodddd..." she cried. Alice's eyes were closed; she looked like she had when she was describing her first orgasm to me. Jasper's eyes widened in shock, and my jaw dropped. "What is in this food?" she said.

All three of us burst out laughing. It was so like Alice to turn something as simple as pasta into something sexual. I assumed she had been trying to be funny, and unconsciously took my first bite.

"Ahhh..." I exclaimed loudly. Okay, maybe she hadn't been exaggerating. I'd never had pasta like this. The rich and meaty sauce was an earthy mix of fresh tomatoes, mushrooms, and fresh herbs. My tongue and my brain were both in a frenzy; racing each other to make out all the levels of flavor.

"Jasper, this is incredible." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You've been holding out on me."

I turned my gaze to him, but he still had his eyes on Alice, who was licking sauce off her lips; eyes still closed. He looked a little dazed.

"Jasper," I tried to get his attention by saying his name again, and then I gave him a little kick under the chair.

"Oh," he said. "I'm, I mean, I..."

I suppressed a smile at my best friend's _foodgasm _and the obvious affect it was having on Jasper. "Why didn't you make this the first time we met to talk about the job?" I asked him.

"Well," Jasper said, looking at me and then quickly down at his plate, "you were looking for someone to cook breakfast, mainly."

"That's true," I took another big bite. It was even better than the first, the rich tastes building on each other in my mouth.

"And you made such a big deal over the fact that you thought I wouldn't be challenged enough here," Jasper continued to explain.

Alice's eyes shot open and she gave me a disappointed look. "You were trying to push him away," Alice said, gesturing with her fork at Jasper. "Jesus, Bella. Isn't it bad enough you do that to your dates, now you're scaring off a man who just wants to cook for you."

Jasper made a funny coughing noise and pushed his chair back from the table. "I, uh, I forgot the bread," he said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Really, Alice," I hissed at her.

"What?" She asked, "What did I say?"

"Do you need to bring up my personal life? That was really unprofessional."

"Oh, sorry," she said, sounding sincerely contrite.

Jasper returned and put a steaming fresh baguette wrapped in a tea towel on the table.

"So, the tables..." he prompted.

"Yes," I said. "I know I've been putting off the shopping I need to do."

"I'm sorry, Bella," said Alice. I winced hoping she wasn't going to bring us back to talking about my lack of a romantic life, but of course I should have realized one word would have made her lose focus on anything else. "Did you say shopping?"

"Well, yes," I said. I was a little uncomfortable having this conversation in front of Jasper. Would he think I was making a bad decision just because my friend needed help? "We've got a lot of rooms to decorate, and I need to get new furniture. I know I could never afford your services when you were with the design firm, but I was thinking maybe you could help me make some of those choices."

Alice was already clapping her hands and dancing in her chair. Jasper was gazing at her with an amused smile.

"Of course I'll help you Bella," she squealed. "It's just what I need to get my mind off, well, you know."

"I've got a pretty strict budget," I said, trying to bring Alice's enthusiasm back down to a realistic place. "Some of the Volturi repairs have been eating into my slush fund."

"Budget, schmudget," Alice said, waving a hand.

I started to hyperventilate a little. I had seen her on some shopping sprees in college, and this was definitely not going to be anything like that. Alice saw my panic and quickly corrected herself.

"I just mean that I'm sure I can stay within whatever price range you give me," she smiled. "We're in the land of the tag sales and used furniture stores, right? And besides, Bella, you may have thought my job was all about buying stuff, but I also know how to get my hands dirty. I can re-upholster and refinish like nobody's business."

"Sexy," Jasper said. We both stared at him as he turned red. I guess I wasn't the only one who had inappropriate outbursts. It was kind of adorable how uncomfortable he looked. Alice was smirking, trying to hide how much she enjoyed hearing him say that.

"So, if I offered you 10% of the budget for your services, would that be fair?" I asked Alice.

The smile disappeared from her face. "Bella," she growled at me. "If you think for a second I'm going to charge a commission, our friendship obviously doesn't mean anything to you. You've given me a place to stay, the least I can do is help you make it pretty."

Sensing an oncoming girl fight, Jasper got to his feet. "Umm, excuse me, bathroom," he mumbled.

Alice cocked her head and leaned back to watch him walk away. I threw my napkin at her.

At that moment, Edward walked into the dining room. "I'm not too late, am I?" Edward said. I shook my head and pushed out the chair on the other side of mine. He grinned and was just about to heap some pasta in his plate when Jasper re-entered the room.

"Umm, sorry Bella," he said, embarrassment rolling off him in waves. "I actually better get going. I forgot I was supposed to meet Maria for dinner tonight."

"Oh," I said, glancing at Alice. As I suspected, she looked more than a little disappointed. "Well, I'm sure there's still plenty of pasta to take with you," I said, shifting my glance to Edward, who had a serving spoon full of the gorgeous sauce in mid-air.

It was hard to say which of the four of us seemed more uncomfortable.

"It's fine," Jasper finally said. "Maria doesn't really like my pasta anyway."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "Is she insane?"

"You have no idea," Edward said under his breath. I was pretty sure I was the only one who heard it.

Several awkward minutes later, Jasper and Edward both headed out. Edward at least took some food with him, but insisted that he didn't want to be a third wheel. He did say that he hoped the four of us could hang out after Alice and I had some time to catch up on our own.

I caught Alice eyeing both of them a little too appreciatively through the windows as they walked away. "Both taken, Alice," I told her sternly.

"Oh, Bella," she said. "You worry too much. You're going to make yourself prematurely grey."

"Behave," I admonished her. Alice just smiled.

_**Maria must be insane to not appreciate a NECI-grad's cooking. Hope you all enjoyed having **_**_Bella's BFF in Vermont! _**


	6. Chapter 6 - Errands Can Be Fun

Chapter 6 - So You Don't Have Time to Date- Errands Can Be Fun- EPOV

**_Hello again – sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. I've been trying to better organize my fanfiction life. Unfortunately, organization is not my forte. If I missed replying to any of your reviews or PM's, apologies. Thanks once again to all of your support, especially by superbeta Sunflower Fran. _**

**_I don't own Twilight – but I do own some professional grade cookware from the R/L restaurant supply store mentioned in this chapter._**

"Hello, you've reached the Volturi Bed and Breakfast. We will be opening Labor Day Weekend. If you'd like to reserve a room, please leave a message and we will return your call. If you are inquiring about a job opening, please see our website or mail us a resume."

I hung up just as the beep began.

I kept hoping that one of these times Bella will actually pick up, but from what Jasper's been telling me she basically just ignores the phone. I asked if he could give me her cell, but he just laughed and shook his head. He was enjoying this torture.

Not that Jasper knew how often I'd been trying to catch Bella, but I couldn't help but pump him for information every time we get together. Every time I opened my mouth around my brother he gave me that sly grin of his as if he knew exactly what I was going to say.

Just then I heard someone coming up the steps to my apartment. I put my phone in my pocket and made a mad grab for the TV remote, flicking it on just as Jasper opened the door. I didn't want to look like I had been sitting alone in my apartment just staring at my phone, or something pathetic like that. I didn't even check the channel before turning my head toward my brother.

"Hey, bro," Jasper called as he came into the living room. He glanced up at the TV screen and froze, his forehead crinkled in confusion.

I glanced at the screen and swore under my breath. The satellite was turned to HBO and there was some god-awful vampire movie on that only a teenage girl would be caught watching.

Jasper broke out into loud laugh. I clicked the TV off and contemplated throwing the remote at him. Instead I got up and offered, "Coffee?"

"Now you're really being funny," Jasper replied. "Like I'd ever drink the swill you make in that pre-Cold War electrical hazard."

"You know the worst thing about you," I countered. "You're high maintenance but you think you're low maintenance." There was nothing wrong with my coffee maker.

This time Jasper literally bent over as if he couldn't help himself up from laughing so hard.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped over his guffaws. "I thought you were too fucking busy to even have a beer with me last night, now you're just popping in to laugh at nothing."

"What do you expect when you quote _When Harry Met Sally... _to me?" Jasper gasped. "You call me pussy-whipped and you're turning into a walking chick-flick."

I didn't respond because I didn't want to get into another fight about Maria. Now that Jasper was back living in Forks, it was very likely the rest of the family and I would have to continue playing nice. We could only hope that spending more time with her would eventually open Jasper's eyes to the fact that she was a manipulative and selfish ... I'd have to try not to finish that sentence for the time being. Even in my head.

Apparently Jasper had finished laughing, and as usual, he had quickly caught onto my mood. His voice was serious as he said, "I came to ask you for a favor, and you're going to owe me one."

"How do you figure I'm going to owe you, if you're asking for the favor?"

"Because technically the favor is for one, Bella Swan," Jasper said with a smile.

Now he had my complete attention. "What's the favor?"

He smirked. "Bella and I were supposed to take a ride up to Rutland to pick up some equipment at the restaurant supply store. But Alice needs Bella's truck to run all around the state picking up furniture she's got on hold from tag sales and what not."

"Uh-huh," I prompted.

"Well," Jasper continued with a shrug and another half-smile, "I realize it would be rude of me to volunteer you without asking, but I figured you have a truck, too."

"So, you want me to let Alice borrow my truck?"

He stopped smiling and shook his head at me. "Dude, you really need to start drinking real coffee. No one should be this slow." He paused for a moment, before explaining, "I'm going with Alice to help her load furniture. I'm asking you to give Bella a ride to Steiger and help her pick up the equipment."

Okay, so maybe every once in a while my brother was an evil genius, but it's not like I could admit that to his face.

"Didn't you say Bella hated it when guys tried to help her with stuff like that?"

Jasper shrugged. "Don't be a guy about it."

"That's kind of not an option, bro."

This earned me an eye roll from Jasper, as he asked "Are you willing to give Bella a ride and help us out or not?"

"Yeah, I'm willing."

"Good, then just leave the rest to Alice and me."

I cocked my eyebrow at him again. "You and Alice; is there something I should know about you two?"

"Absolutely nothing you should know, big brother." Jasper walked away from me and went into my kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, took a good look and shook his head in dismay.

Interesting.

I mentioned Bella's friend and he went looking for something to fight with me about. Yeah, we were dudes but we were also brothers - I knew his tells and he knew mine. I would have to revisit this subject when there weren't more immediate issues to address.

"So," I asked, "should I give Bella a call to offer her a ride?"

"Nope," Jasper said. "You should grab your keys and follow me to Volturi. We're wasting daylight."

~~VB&B~~

"Thanks again, really." Bella was still babbling her gratitude and we were halfway to Rutland. It was pretty adorable how hard a time she had accepting favors. "This is just so nice of you to help out your brother and I."

I shook my head and chanced a good look at her. The sunlight was streaming through the passenger window, bathing her in a golden glow. She had dressed for the chores we had planned, but even in her denim shorts and faded t-shirt, she was stunning. Unthinkingly, I placed my right hand on the center of our bench seat, just to close some of the distance between us.

"Bella, it's no big deal, really. If I didn't like to drive, I wouldn't have the job I do."

"I know, but shouldn't you be able to do something else on your day off?"

"I am doing something else. I'm riding with a friend and I'm not looking at bridges and roads."

Just then Bella gasped a little and I realized I had drifted into the other lane. I had been so taken with the sight of her I'd forgotten to pay attention to my driving for a moment too long. I quickly put both hands where they belonged at ten and two and jerked the wheel. The two of us bobbled back and forth a bit from the sudden motion of the truck.

"Maybe you should look at the road a bit more," she snorted and I laughed with her.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll have to see about getting that bit fixed, it's obviously very poorly aligned on that stretch." Despite making light of my momentary lapse of vehicular coordination, I kept both hands on the wheel and my eyes on the road, for now.

"Jasper and Alice definitely seem to be hitting it off," Bella said. Was there some tension in her voice?

I shrugged. "I don't think he's had a chance to get to know many girls besides Maria. She was kind of controlling in high school and most of the students at NECI were guys."

"That's what I was worried about," she mumbled.

"What's that?"

Bella let out a gush of air. "Well, I know that Jasper and Maria are pretty serious, but Alice can be kind of ..." she trailed off and I had no idea how she might have finished the sentence.

"Kind of..." I prompted.

"Just kind of aggressive, I guess." Bella said. "I hope Jasper doesn't get offended or anything. And I hope that Maria doesn't see or overhear something and get bent out of shape. I still haven't met her, yet, but from how Jasper is, I assume they're pretty serious about each other and I wouldn't want my friend to have created any friction between them."

"Hmphf," was my witty reply. Bella could certainly worry a lot.

"Sorry, that was kind of a lot to just throw out there. I should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"No," I said. "I'm always interested in what you have to say. And you may be right about Maria getting weird if she hears Jasper is spending time with another girl. But, wouldn't she also be likely to get jealous of you?"

"Well, she'd just have to get a look at me to know she has nothing to be jealous about," Bella said. "Alice is another story."

I turned my head again, this time checking the road first. Bella was looking out her own window so I couldn't get a good look at her face. She had to be joking, I thought. Surely she noticed how I looked at her. And, though I knew Jasper wouldn't make a move for any number of reasons, I also knew my brother wasn't blind.

"You don't see yourself very clearly," I said after an awkward silence.

"I think I do," Bella replied. It broke my heart to hear her sound so dejected, putting herself down like that. She continued, "So, your girlfriend isn't the jealous type like Maria?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," I responded, surprised. Where had she gotten that idea?

Bella didn't say anything more. The silence stretched on and became truly uncomfortable between us for the first time. Finally, the truck crested the hill and the town of Rutland spread out below us. Bella let out a little sigh.

"It keeps hitting me that I actually live here now," she said. "Vermont is such a beautiful state."

"Yeah," I replied. "Even 'Stuck in a Rut-land,' at least from a distance."

Bella laughed at my joke. For a flatlander she had an amazingly keen sense for the local humor. And of course the sound of her laughter made my heart swell with the knowledge that I had caused it. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her smile because she was turned almost all the way around in her seat, apparently fascinated by the scenery out her window.

"Of course, the view outside is nothing like the one in my truck right now," I whispered. It was my turn to look away. I couldn't believe I'd said such a corny line. Bella would think I was either an idiot or some lame player.

The silence stretched and I continued to berate myself as I drove. Our first stop was just on the outskirts of town, so it wasn't long until I was pulling into a spot in front of what looked to be a broken down factory, but actually was a restaurant supply store that Jasper swore by.

Bella was still turned away from me as I put the truck into park. Her shoulders seemed tense.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I asked.

She twisted around, nodding and giving me a fake smile. But when her beautiful brown eyes met mine, I could see they were filled with pain. Instinctively I reached out and caressed her cheek with my thumb. The tingling sensation that ran down my arm was at once strange but comfortable.

I realized it was the first time we had actually shared a touch since the morning I met her at the Volturi. After that conversation about her dad when she had allowed me to hold her hands, it was like there was always some invisible barrier between us. I hadn't even realized how stalwart that division between us had grown until I unthinkingly broke it. My eyes sought some acceptance from her, even though I probably couldn't have pulled away from her if I wanted to.

Finally, Bella broke the silence that was turning the air in my truck solid. "Why did you say you didn't have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Because I don't," I replied.

"But, I saw the picture of you and her at your mother's house."

I cocked my head in confusion. That didn't make any sense. "The picture of me and who?" I finally took my hand away from her face and ran it through my hair in confusion.

Bella broke eye contact and shook her head, as if trying to rouse herself from sleep. "There was a picture of you with your arms around this beautiful blond. You both looked like you were so in love."

Me and a blond? I didn't even know any blonds; much less did I remember any pictures of me with one. Unless. "Do you mean the picture of me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"I guess?" Bella replied.

"Bella," I shook my head at the craziness of the idea. "Rosalie's my half-sister. That was just a family photo."

"Oh," Bella blushed scarlet. "I'm sorry, gosh that was silly of me. It's not like it matters anyway."

My heart sank at her last words. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? It just seemed like it mattered."

She lowered her gaze. "Edward," she said. "You're so nice, but you really shouldn't say things like that to me. I don't want to get stupid ideas in my head."

"What kind of stupid ideas don't you want to get in your head?"

Bella let out a deep breath. This was more than a pretty girl being coy, she honestly seemed to believe it would be impossible for me to find her attractive. Surely she had plenty of guys hitting on her before. What was I missing?

Bella started talking, "I've just got so much going on. I don't even mind that I'm on my own. It's easier, really. I don't have time to date, and I was never any good at it when I did. I'll probably just end up alone like my dad. We were so much alike."

The pain that colored her words anytime she mentioned her father was like a wedge between us. It was not something I could truly understand, having never experienced loss like that. I felt myself leaning away, even though all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and tell her how beautiful she was, and that I couldn't imagine her alone.

"That was stupid to say," Bella said.

"I don't think anything you say is stupid," I replied.

"I just wanted to be clear, Edward. I just can't..." her voice broke off.

She was trying to put up a barrier between us – to close and lock the door before I even tried to get the slightest bit close to her. But I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I cut her off, "I get it Bella, you can't date. You've got to focus on your business. But, friends can help each other out and run errands together, right_?" _

Bella's eyes were wide. She slowly nodded.

"Then let's get you some sheet pans and whatever else Jasper asked for, then we'll grab some lunch."

I slid out of the truck and met her on the passenger side. Together we walked up the little stairway to Steiger Supply. I opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

"Is that how friends act with each other," she asked, her voice teetering between humor and hurt.

"It is how we act with each other, and you're my friend, so yes," I answered.

Bella sighed and half laughed, but walked past me. _Friends did not check out their friend's cute little ass in jean shorts, but I could keep that to myself for a while. _

We found ourselves in a cramped space that looked like a cross between an office cubicle and a jail cell. Various stacks of papers and boxes were heaped around a large desk. The entire area was surrounded by glass and wire, through which we could see the main storage area of floor to ceiling metal shelves stocked with various cooking and serving tools.

It didn't take much imagination to envision when these old buildings were set up for manufacturing. The oversized windows at the far end of the sales area let in plenty of natural light, casting long shadows of the equipment that was pushed into the various corners. Despite the fact that nothing was actually in use, the place seemed to hum with serious production.

The sheer volume of stuff was so overwhelming that we almost didn't notice the tiny, grey haired woman walking out of an aisle's worth of stainless steel pans.

"Hello," she greeted us cheerily. "What are we looking for today?"

Bella reached into her back pocket to pull out the list Jasper had made for her. "We've got quite a bit to get, actually," Bella said. "My cook called about a few things and he gave me a list for more."

"Oh, are you from the bed and breakfast up in Forks?" the woman asked.

"That's me," Bella said. "I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you."

"The nice young man who called said you're opening your first place," she went on. "Let's see how much of your list we can take care of today."

For the next hour, Bella and I followed the owner down the aisles, stacking various pans and tools onto a three-tiered cart with wheels. I did my best to keep either woman from lifting anything that was too heavy, but Bella was like a kid in a candy store and the owner obviously had no trouble hauling her wares around the shop, despite her diminutive size. My gentlemanly gestures did nothing to stop them from exerting themselves - I was no match for their combined enthusiasm. Eventually, I decided I would be the most help by just staying out of the way.

All the while, the two women continued to chat each other up. Bella sighed over the quality of the half-sheet pans, which just looked like tiny versions of steel roadway plates to me. The owner clucked over Bella's descriptions of Jasper's plan for the Volturi's full breakfast menu, and literally rubbed her stomach at the idea of the localvore dinner.

It was almost hard to remember the scared and shell-shocked version of Bella I had first met on the floor of her front hall. Watching her practically dance around the warehouse was like magic - as if she were casting an incantation over the mini-muffin pans and stockpots. Several times I thought we might be maxing out the weight the cart could handle, but I could still push it easily up to the door when we had placed the final item on top. The pile of steel came up to my eye level.

"You know," Bella said. "It's not on the list, but I think we'll get the cart, too. I can see it coming in handy."

"They're very handy for clearing the dining room after serving is over, or if you need some extra work space in the kitchen," the saleswoman said. "And I can promise you it will last, just like the rest of this stuff."

"Sold," Bella told her with a brilliant smile. I was starting to realize it may be hard to predict what would make Bella happy. After all, how many women get giddy over aluminum and steel as opposed to more precious metals?

"Looks like we've got you pretty well stocked for the kitchen," the woman said smiling back. "We don't have a lot of flatware and dishes in stock, but I've got some catalogs if you'd like to order through us."

"Actually," Bella said. "We're going eclectic with the tableware. I'm hoping to find used dishes and have it all mismatched."

"Well, in that case, you may want to try the Salvation Army. Do you know where that is?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," I piped in.

Both women looked like they had forgotten I was there. I tried my best to not look offended at their surprise. The owner nodded and then proceeded to start writing down all the items Bella and I had assembled on a paper order form, which she pulled from the debris on the front desk. Next came the grinding noise of her adding machine as she started to total up the sale.

I couldn't help notice Bella's breathing start to accelerate as the numbers went up on the little green display. I let my hand caress the small of her back in an effort to calm her. Once again the current of something unexplainable, yet powerful, flowed from our touch. Bella looked away from the climbing sales total and met my eyes with a shy smile. Finally the crunching sound of the adding numbers stopped.

"That's actually not as bad as I thought it might be," Bella said, putting on a brave face. I looked over the huge pile we had gathered and had to admit I would have guessed it would cost more. But, the total was still a lot more than I had ever spent in one day for anything that couldn't legally travel on the highway. She pulled out her checkbook and we both winced a little as she wrote out the payment.

With that part of the chore completed, we started working on getting our booty out to my truck. The owner found some cardboard boxes for the smaller items. Bella tried to carry more than she should until I blocked her from the pile and hand-selected lightly packed boxes to pass to her. I then stubbornly pointed her out the door while wrestling the bulkier stuff on my own. Finally, I picked up the cart itself and brought it down to the truck.

As we pulled out of the parking lot and back toward Route 7, I was extremely tempted to reach across the truck and take Bella's hand. It had seemed like she was having fun while we were in the store, but she looked a little shell-shocked and exhausted now that we were done. She had her own arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold, which wasn't likely given the summer heat.

"So, I've still got the first dinner reservation, right?" I said, in an attempt to break the silence. "Or do I have to take you shopping for pillows and bed stuff, too?" I glanced at her, and Bella was blushing once again.

"You've definitely earned a spot at the first dinner, Edward." Bella said. "In fact, it's on me, given all the help you've given me, I mean us."

"That's what friends are for, Bella" I replied.

… Friends for _now_, I thought to myself.

**_Hope you enjoyed the shopping excursion. And no more angst for Bella about the girlfriend she imagined was with Edward in Esme's picture. Most of you saw that coming, but have pity on our girl – she's young, insecure and naïve. Plus, she has an inexperienced fanfic writer pulling her strings. Make that an inexperienced and insecure fanfic writer who loves reviews. Pretty please, hint, hint…_**


	7. Chapter 7 - It's Not Just Me Terrified

Chapter 7: It's Not Just Me Who Finds the Volturi Terrifying - BPOV –

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or a B&B – just two mortgages and a laptop I use to escape into this fanfic! Thanks again to the wonderful Sunflower Fanfiction for her betaing and hand-holding._**

Two months.

It's been two months since signing the mortgage for the Volturi and I am eight-thousand dollars further in the hole than I expected to be. Every muscle in my body aches from the constant cleaning, repairs, and painting we've done. My hands are cracked and sore. And Alice was right; I've started to find grey hairs.

I don't know if I've had a single good night sleep in those two months.

Every morning I wake up out of an increasingly X-rated dream about a certain transportation engineer that I am desperately trying to just stay friends with. Sometimes I wish Edward had a girlfriend, or that he was just some jerk I could brush off. But instead he's ...

Well, he's amazing. We talk for at least an hour every night, either on the phone or while he's helping me move some furniture or pull off a particularly stubborn baseboard that needs to be replaced. No matter what we're doing, I don't think we've ever had a bad conversation. He makes me laugh even when I'm about to just bury myself under the covers and cry with frustration at the latest problem the Volturi has given me.

But, I know I'm making the right decision not getting more involved. As much as I want to drag him into my bed and get to know every inch of his body intimately, I don't want to drag him any further into my problems. He deserves more than that.

Whenever we are about to hang up, I sign off with the same lame joke, "Bye, Edward. Go out and have some fun for both of us - just don't do anyone Alice wouldn't do."

I really shouldn't tease Edward or make fun of my best friend like that. But, I need to say it out loud to remind myself that Edward is out there in the dating world and I can't be. It's only a matter of time before some gorgeous woman snatches him up.

Alice has been a god-send. True to her word, she's been getting her hands dirty, chapped, splintered and blistered right alongside me. She had the good idea to focus on getting four rooms completely finished before starting on the others. That way, we'd be sure to be ready for some overnight guests, including the writers from trade magazines. Alice has been in contact with basically everyone from college, and there are a few friends of friends who are connected to the media and promised to take a look at us when we're ready. We'd been preparing ourselves by saying yes to the occasional drop in when the other hotels in town were full, or those who just seemed curious as to what we're up to.

Speaking of which, I'm not sure what category to put our current guests in. A couple arrived around two in the afternoon, and I checked them into Room 4 - the one that had the best view of the apple trees in the backyard. I had done my best to welcome them, asking several times if the room was okay. They had looked around at the beautiful four-poster bed we'd salvaged and refinished, the antique mirror over the dresser, and then wouldn't make eye contact with me.

I couldn't figure out if they were anxious about something personal, or if the Volturi gave them some bad voodoo. What was particularly odd was that the address on the man's credit card was only a few towns away. They didn't have any bags with them, and I hadn't noticed either of them carrying a computer, and they arrived in separate cars.

It was getting close to four now and Jasper had already left for the day. Even though we weren't on any kind of regular breakfast schedule yet, he had taken to showing up before six so that when Alice and I came downstairs there was some delicious freshly made treat waiting for us along with our coffee. He'd then spend the rest of the day setting up menus, ordering food and training the staff he had hired.

As I entered the Innkeepers apartment, I found Alice sitting cross-legged on the couch, her spiky-haired head bent down as she smiled at her phone. She had moved herself into the first of the finished guest rooms, but we both spent most of our time either with Jasper in the kitchen or in my living room.

She also spent a lot of time on her smartphone since we'd managed to set up a hot-spot, at her insistence. I knew she was probably right that our customers wouldn't appreciate being in a dead-zone. Though, personally, I felt there was a benefit to being unreachable when you were away at a B&B. And I had a feeling Alice's motives wasn't all business-based.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, taking her by surprise. She quickly put her phone in her pocket before I could get close enough to see the display.

"Nobody," she said.

"Sure..." I said. It had obviously been Jasper. If it had been one of her friends from the design firm or school, she would have told me right away. I rolled my eyes. It would be a lot easier to treat my two friends like they were adults who could be trusted if they didn't act like such teenagers around each other. I just hoped they wouldn't let it get too far.

As if she could read the thoughts from my face, Alice asked "Does it really bother you?" Her voice was apologetic and somewhat lonely.

I sat down on the couch and threw my arms around her. "Of course, not, hon." I said, partially truthfully. "I love you both, and I see how happy you are around each other. It's just..."

"I know," Alice replied. "You don't want either of us to get hurt."

"So, do I even want to ask what you were texting my head chef about?"

"No, I think you'd better not ask," Alice said, evading my gaze by leaning on my shoulder a little more.

I unconsciously squirmed at the thoughts I couldn't suppress. If Jasper was getting anything in the same realm as the cafeteria talks Alice had shared with me and our other friends, the poor boy was probably either going to suffer a heart attack or go blind soon.

"I thought you said you believed sexting was a waste of minutes," I tried to make it sound like a joke.

"Bella!" Alice pulled away, looking a little offended. "Is that seriously what you think Jasper and I do behind your back?"

"Ummm..." I didn't know how to answer. But then I realized that if Alice wasn't sending sexual texts to Jasper, there was some other reason she didn't want me to know what they were sharing. "Wait, if it wasn't dirty talk, what _were_ you texting Jasper that you wanted me to think was nothing?" I asked.

Alice's eyes widened for a brief second, but then narrowed again, not willing to let her chance to be irritated at the assumption I had made about her and Jasper. We stared at each other in a couch stand-off, each trying to figure out if we were supposed to be offended or apologetic.

My mind whirled. "Do you two think I'm a horrible boss?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Alice covered her face with her hand and shook her head. "Bella," she moaned. "You can't seriously be worried about that. Jasper adores you as much as I do, we both just wish you'd let yourself be happy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked in surprise. "I am happy. Look at how well the Volturi's coming along. I'm turning my dream into a reality and I've got two fabulous partners helping to make it happen."

"You are making the Volturi fabulous," Alice agreed. "Just like I knew you would. But all work and no play, Bella..."

"Are you saying I'm not any fun?" I asked.

"You're the best, Bella, seriously. What I'm saying is that I'm not the only one who knows you're the best, and if you keep pushing him away, I think you'll both end up regretting it."

She wasn't making any sense. "How am I pushing Jasper away?" I asked. "I think we've got a great working relationship."

"Bella," Alice groaned. "I'm not talking about Jasper, obviously."

"Oh," I finally got it. "You were texting about Edward?"

Alice nodded.

"But he and I are just friends. It's not like you and Jasper."

"You're right," Alice said. "Neither you or Edward are like me and Jas." She smiled wickedly at all that went unspoken in that comparison.

We just sat for a few minutes, neither of us willing to say more on the subject. As usual, anytime there was quiet or I was sitting still, my mind started to whir around all the things I wanted to get done. I suddenly remembered that I had a few hours before the sun went down.

"Hey," I said to Alice. "Would you mind handling anything our guests need for a few hours? I'm going to take a ride and check out that truck I told you about." I had seen it on the side of the road a while ago wanted to take a look at it. Assuming it is in fairly good condition, it would be a much more practical vehicle for me now that I have to haul so much stuff around. I didn't want to have to rely on favors from Jasper and Edward when it came to bigger trips.

"Of course," Alice replied. "Are you sure you're okay going alone?"

I laughed. "Honey, if it weren't for the brainless assholes at that design firm you used to work for, I'd be alone all the time. Did you doubt I could handle myself up here?"

Alice shook her head vigorously. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," I said. "Seriously, I'll only be an hour or so, and that's assuming there's anyone around that I can talk to about the truck." I pulled myself off the couch and started to gather up my keys and notebook.

"Okay," said Alice. "Just don't do anyone I wouldn't do."

I froze. "Uhh..."

Alice's musical laugh sounded behind me. "Go, Bella."

**~VB&B~**

The Chevy was a bit older than I expected … by a few decades rather than a few years. But there was surprisingly little rust and the price was certainly right. I was jotting down the phone number on the for sale sign when I heard someone walking toward me.

"Hey," he said. I assumed he worked at the garage, because his clothes were covered in grease, but the hand he waved at me was clean; and his teeth were so white he could have been in toothpaste commercials.

"Hi," I said back. "Are you the one selling this truck?"

"It's my dad's actually, but I've been working on it for a while, so if there's anything you want to know, I could tell you." He placed his hand on the side of the cab and shifted his weight as if he was leaning in. His bicep flexed. Oh boy, I thought.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the machismo he was putting out.

"The miles seem pretty low for the age of the truck," I said.

"Well, the miles are for the engine. We put a new one in a few years ago, and my dad hasn't been driving much."

"Gas prices?" I guessed.

"Arthritis," he corrected. "Old man can't really manage a stick shift anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, embarrassed. I could feel myself blush.

"It's cool," the mechanic replied. "It's a really good truck, as long as you're not into speeding down the highway too much."

I shook my head. "I'm looking for something to haul stuff to the dump and make occasional pickups."

"You're the one who bought the Volturi over in Forks, aren't you?"

I nodded. At this point I was getting used to people knowing that about me. It was a small state, after all. "I'm Bella Swan," I said.

"Jacob Black," he said, taking his hand off the truck and holding it out in front of him. I shook it briefly then pulled away. "My friends call me Jake," he said, smiling so wide that dimples appeared in his tan cheeks.

"Well, it looks good, but I'm going to have to think about it," I said.

"Sure, sure," said Jake, still smiling widely at me. He was cute, even I could admit that. Not handsome like Edward, but it was silly to compare them. It's not like dating either of them was an option for me. "Did you want to take it for a test drive?" Jake offered. "I have the keys in the shop."

I looked at my phone to check if I had time. "Okay," I said.

"Just a sec," Jake said, turning to the office.

I walked around the truck again, taking a closer look at the body. If Jake was being honest about the engine being fairly new, then it looked like a pretty good deal. Just then a car pulled into the station for gas. From behind the truck, I could see it was the man who had checked into the Volturi earlier today. He looked even more nervous than before, as he walked into the office and came out to pump. He kept checking to see if anyone was around, and when we made eye contact, he jumped and looked away before I could wave.

How odd.

He pulled out of the station and drove off in the opposite direction of the hotel as Jake came out of the office. "All set," he said, jingling the keys above his head as you would to get a dog excited about taking a ride.

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and part of me wanted to get back to the Volturi right away. But obviously my guest wasn't there, and I had faith that Alice would have things under control.

"Okay," I answered, taking the keys.

"I'll ride with you," Jake said, getting in the passenger side. I had assumed he would, since it was basically his truck and I was a stranger, even though everyone in Vermont was very trusting.

I turned the key in the ignition and rammed my foot down on the clutch. It moved easier than I expected. I looked over at Jake and he smiled. I couldn't help smiling back as I put the truck into drive and pulled out of the parking area.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Jake asked. I tested the gas pedal a bit and was pleased with how the truck responded.

"Fun?" I responded, not really thinking about it.

"Sure, sure," said Jake, He was staring at me now. "Fun, it's this thing people have when they're not working..."

"Hmm..." I said. "I think I remember something like it. But, it's been a while." I turned onto a road I knew had some decent curves so I could test the truck's handling.

"You like music?" Jake asked.

We were at an incline and the engine purred. I was pleased with the pick-up. "That's a pretty general question. Is there such a thing as someone who doesn't like music?"

Jake laughed. I wondered if he had looked out the window once since we got in the truck. I was keeping my eyes focused on the road, but I could feel his directed solely at me, and from the corner of my eye I could see he had twisted his body toward mine. It was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and warm in the small cab.

"Ok, let's try a more specific question." Jake said. "Do you like live rock music with a heavy blues influence?"

I pulled off onto the shoulder and got ready to do a three-point turn to head back to the garage. "Yeah, I like blues and rock, I guess."

"Well," Jake said, "I've got this band, and we're playing over at the River Tavern. You should come check us out."

"Oh." Was he asking me out? My mind whirred for one of the standard excuses I had used when this occasionally happened in college. None of them seemed to apply anymore; I couldn't say I was studying or going out of town, could I? The silence stretched for minutes over the growl of the truck's engine.

"I just mean..." Jake was turning red and squirming. "The owner is trying us out this week, to see if we can draw a crowd. I'm asking everyone I know, and even some of the people I don't, to come."

Whew. With relief I pulled back into the garage's parking lot. "Well, I'll try, I guess." I told Jake as I put the truck into neutral and engaged the parking brake. "I'll have to see if my roommate wants to come, too."

"Sure, sure," said Jake. "Anyone you can think of to bring along, please do." He paused for a minute. "You know, I could probably knock a few hundred more off the truck."

"Are you trying to bribe me into coming to your show?" I asked with a grin I couldn't suppress.

"Would it work?" he asked, brightly.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell you what, write down the when and where of the show, so I have something to remind me. I've been kind of scattered lately." Jake opened his door and ran back into the garage without saying anything. I got out and walked back to my car to wait for him.

When he came out the door, he looked back and forth before catching that I had moved. The gesture reminded me of my guest and reminded me that I really needed to get back to the Volturi. Jake came bounding back to me like an overexcited puppy, wagging a little piece of paper at me.

"Here you go - directions, time, and my cell, just in case you get lost," he said sheepishly.

"Okay," I replied. At this point I didn't think I would go, but I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. "I'll think about the truck, too." I said. He nodded and then stepped back as I got into my car and pulled away.

All I could think about were the guests. What could I do to make them more comfortable? They had said they didn't want dinner, but maybe I should slip a mock menu under their door. Should I call Jasper first? Hmm...

The Volturi seemed unsettlingly quiet when I pulled back in. It didn't take long to find the reason. There was a note for me on the front door from Alice.

"Our guests checked out around 4 pm. Keys and paperwork are taken care of. Jaz and I had some errands to run but will be back soon."

I gulped. The guests were already gone? They checked out before it even got dark out? They must have been disgusted with the place and were afraid to say something. Oh, god, had they discovered something unpleasant in their room? I was starting to hyperventilate. This was not a good start to my new business.

Alice and Jasper were out - where? Did they know what had scared the guests off? I needed to talk to someone now. Without thinking, I grabbed my cell phone and hit redial. I wasn't even sure who was the last person I called, but when I heard the voice I was thankful it had been Edward.

"Hello," he said.

"Can you come over?" I sniffed, tears were literally streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, with concern laced in his voice.

"Everything." I replied.

"Hang on; I'm on my way …"

**_Hang on readers – Edward is on the way. And so are some confessions from our heroes. Chapter 8 is in progress. Thanks for reading._**


	8. Chapter 8 - Bang & Dashers

Chapter 8 – Bang and Dashers - I'd Thank Them if I Could

**_Thank you so much to all of you who've added me to your alerts. You know Stephanie Myer owns Twilight and all characters. I don't even own a working stove, let alone a B&B. But, I am blessed to share beta-extraordinaire Sunflower Fran who once again worked her magic on my gnarly sentences. All mistakes are still mine!_**

EPOV

My heart was racing as I pulled into the Volturi parking lot. I had no idea what could have possibly gotten Bella so upset. I was used to her being stoic in the face of all the responsibility she was handling. Aside from the first morning we met, she hardly ever let her stress show to me, or anyone else as far as I knew. Once, when the dishwasher had backed up I had actually seen her get a little teary, but she hadn't actually cried.

When she called tonight I could tell that she was having an outright bawl. I just hoped there was something I could do. In honesty, the Volturi could hurt her in ways I knew I couldn't stop. I resisted the urge to hit the sign as I pulled in to the parking lot and rushed toward the door.

"Bella?" I called as soon as I stepped inside, not knowing exactly where she was. None of the lights were on, despite the fact that dusk was settling in.

"In the great room," she called, weakly.

I sprinted down the hall and felt my heart stutter at the sight of her as I entered the room. Bella was curled up into a little ball on one of the sofas that Alice had directed us to arrange next to the fireplace. She didn't appear to be physically hurt, at least. She wasn't bleeding or bruised that I could see. However, she was holding herself as if she was afraid of physically coming apart.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, crossing the room.

Bella looked up at me, tracks of tears marring her beautiful cheeks; her eyes red from crying. Once I sat down, she handed me a piece of paper. I read Alice's note, but it only made me more confused. It didn't explain why Bella was in such a state.

I took a shot in the dark, "You're upset because you think Alice and Jasper are off hooking up?"

Bella looked shocked. "That's what you get out of it?"

"No, I mean, I don't think they're hooking up. You know, they're just friends, so I'm sure it's innocent." I realized my rambling wasn't making any sense to either of us. The good news was it seemed to be distracting Bella. At least she had stopped clutching at herself. I ached to pull her onto my lap and hold her, but this was definitely not the right moment.

"Have you tried calling one of them?" I asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I don't give a fuck about whether Alice and Jasper are fucking," she said, her voice an almost growl.

I couldn't believe my ears. Bella never swore.

"I'm just so fucked!" she exclaimed, shocking me even more. "I can't believe I bought this place."

I had no idea what to say to that. The thought of Bella giving up on the Volturi and leaving Forks made my throat go dry. "Bella," I tried to sound soothing. "I know it's tough, but the place is coming along great. And you've already had your first guests."

At that Bella's eyes started overflowing again. Before I could think how to react, she threw her arms around me and started sobbing on my shoulder. I knew she just needed a friend, but I was painfully aware that this was the closest physical contact we had yet shared. We were usually so careful around each other. She hugged Jasper all the time and it felt like a punch in the gut each time I saw it happen, since she was never so unguarded with me. Without being able to stop myself, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, so there was no space between us. I felt every shaking breath as I rubbed her back. Her hair smelled amazing. I didn't want to enjoy it, but I did.

"What am I not understanding, Bella?" I whispered in her ear. "Why are you crying?"

She pulled back to look me in the eyes. I could feel her breath on my lips. "They hated the place."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Why do you think they hated it?"

She rolled her eyes at my apparent stupidity. "They didn't even spend the night."

"But they paid, right?" I asked.

"Yes," said Bella.

"Did you check the guestbook in their room?"

"No," said Bella, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "I was too afraid to see what they might have said."

I said a silent thank you now that I understood the cause of her angst. When I arrived, I had expected her to be injured, or at the very least to have encountered a major system failure, to have stressed her out like this. But now, after listening to Bella, I was willing to bet it was actually a simple case of a _'bang and dash,'_ as my mother called the guests who had no intention of staying overnight.

"Maybe they said something nice," I pushed her.

"How could you possibly think that is the case, if they couldn't even stand to sleep here," she asked. Her face twisted up in a mix of incredulity at my suggestion and the residual tears. If it wasn't so heartbreaking seeing her torture herself, I might have laughed at how adorable she was being.

I managed to keep my expression neutral, as I countered, "If you didn't look, how can you know?"

"I can't look," Bella whined. "I don't think I'll ever be able to step foot in that room. It'll be like Room 217 in _The_ _Shining – _I'll never put another guest there. It will just be locked up forever."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how that story went," I said.

"I don't care," Bella said. "I just can't stand the thought of actually reading how someone hated my place."

"Bella," I exclaimed. "You're torturing yourself and you don't even know if there's a reason to.

Let's go now." I said, pulling her up. "Come on, kiddo. The only thing we need to fear is fear itself."

I half-pulled her up the stairs. "Which one?" I asked.

Bella's eyes were wide with fear as she pointed to the door of Room #4.

I turned the doorknob and stepped inside. The covers of the bed had been pulled back into place to make it look like it was made, but they hadn't put in much of an effort. Sure enough, there was a used condom in the wastebasket by the end table and the room reeked of sex.

"Exhibit A," I said to Bella, picking up the wastebasket and tipping it so she could see the condom.

"Ewww," said Bella, closing her eyes and turning her head. "Is that seriously supposed to make me feel better, Edward?"

I chuckled at her innocence, and then picked up the guestbook from the end table. Esme had talked Bella into this silly little tradition of leaving a blank book for guests to write a short letter about their stay. She had even helped Bella write a few fake ones to give future guests the idea. I flipped a few pages, and read the entry that looked fresh.

I read, "Dear Volturi - What a beautiful room and a perfect way to spend a romantic night together."

Bella cut in, "But they didn't even spend the night."

I continued, "Such a lovely place and wonderful staff. We'll remember our special stay for a long time. Mr. and Mrs. Newton."

"That doesn't make any sense," she said "the man's name was Crowley."

"I'm sure their names weren't Newton, and I doubt you had the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Crowley," I replied.

"But..." Bella's eyes went wide as the reality started to sink in.

"They were having an affair, Bella. They probably made up fake names to write in the book so they weren't leaving any lasting evidence. The fact that they wrote in it at all shows how much they liked the place, or at least that they had a really good time here."

"For a few hours?" Bella's face was scrunched up in a mixed expression of disgust and confusion.

"They probably had to get back to their actual spouses," I replied. I took another look around, and spotted further evidence. "Guests who are unhappy and check out early usually don't do so without complaining, and they definitely don't leave big tips behind." I waved the twenty dollar bill that had been folded and placed under the clock radio on the nightstand. I walked back to her and took her hand to place the bill into her palm. I didn't want to let her go, so I didn't, but started rubbing the back of her hand in little circles with my thumb.

"Oh," said Bella. "Oh my gosh, Edward." She bit her lip and turned a deeper red than I had ever witnessed. "I'm so embarrassed. I'm running a seedy little rendezvous for adulterers!" She pulled away from me and covered her face with her hands.

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing seedy about this place, Bella. You didn't expect all your guests to be pure of intent, did you?"

"Ummm ... maybe?" She peeked through her fingers at me. I laughed at her adorable behavior and her naiveté. She continued, "I just thought that people who wanted a room but didn't want to stay the night stayed at motels or big hotel chains or things."

"Trust me," I said. "It doesn't matter what kind of place you have. This happens to Esme, too. You can ask her about it if you want."

Bella snorted, finally dropping her hands completely. "Yeah, I'll put that on the agenda for the next Association meeting. Because there's nothing I'd want to talk with your mom about more than sex." Her eyes went wide and she looked down at the twenty dollar bill again, flushed.

The word sex hung in the air, and we both stared at each other for a minute. I was standing in a bedroom with Bella, with freshly fucked-in sheets on the bed and a used condom in the trash can. Not exactly a romantic moment. So why did I feel like grabbing her and kissing her so hard that both our lips were bruised? She had her eyes turned down to the floor and was still blushing.

"Hey," I said. "Let's get out of here. Let me buy you dinner tonight since Jasper's still out and you could probably use a change of scenery."

"Edward, I don't know."

"Come on, Bella. Friends can buy each other dinner, right?"

"Friends..." she repeated the word, and started tracing a line in the wood grain of the floor with her toe. She still wouldn't look me in the face. "Yeah, I guess friends can buy each other dinner." She looked up and my breath caught as relief surged through me at the sight of her smile. "So, you wouldn't mind if I bought your dinner, too." She waved the twenty at me. "Apparently, I have a little unexpected dough to spend."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, she'd want to go Dutch to keep me behind this invisible not-dating line she had drawn between us. Well, if she was going to kid around about it, so was I.

"And what makes you think I'm the kind of man you could buy dinner for under twenty bucks?" I mocked, my voice full of insincere hurt.

Bella laughed, and my heart soared knowing that I had cheered her out of her tears so quickly. "I think that because you live in Forks, Vermont, and you're always ragging on your brother for having expensive taste in food. Come on, Edward, are you telling me you're not a burger and beer kind of guy?"

"Actually, Bella," I said, "I'm definitely a burger and beer kind of guy. So, do you want to ride over to the drive-in place?"

Bella's brow furrowed for a moment like she was remembering something, then fumbled into her pocket.

"How about the River Tavern," she asked, reading the name off the paper she had just pulled out. "Have you ever gone there?"

"Sure, I've been to the River," I said. "And they actually make a pretty good burger. Did Jasper mention the place?"

"No, I met someone today who said his band is playing there. Would you be up for checking out the music?"

I was so focused on the words "his band" that it took me a few moments to realize she was waiting for me to answer. Had some musician been hitting on Bella, asking her to come and check out his band? I didn't like the sound of that at all. But, if I said no, she might go some other time without me, and I definitely didn't like that idea either.

Ok, time to take it up a notch.

"Burgers, beer, music, and a beautiful girl, sounds like a great Thursday night to me." I gave her my best smile. Bella just looked confused. Oh crap, that had been lame; I better say something else fast. "Should we give Jasper and Alice a call and tell them to meet us there?"

"Yeah," said Bella, shaking her head as if to clear an errant thought. "Good idea. And, umm... should I change?" She gestured down to her t-shirt and jeans; _just what I needed, an excuse to rack my gaze over her from head to toe. _

"Nope," I said, forcing myself to swallow the bolt of desire I felt. "The River's definitely a laid back kind of place. You're perfect. Let's go celebrate your first, not-quite, overnight guests."

I took it as a very good sign that Bella laughed and let me take her hand as we left the room.

A million voices were at war in my head, so I wasn't paying too much attention as Bella dialed both Alice and Jasper and left them voicemail, asking them to meet us at the River. I wished I knew what she was thinking. How could this girl have such a hold on me, to the point I was jealous over her talking with some random dude, when I haven't even kissed her yet? And for that matter, why the hell hadn't I kissed Bella, yet?

We were spending all this time together, but was I the only one who felt the electricity between us? "Bella," I interrupted her in a stream of consciousness. She had been rambling about bacon, for some reason. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said.

I decided that the only way to be was direct. "When you tell me that you don't have time to date, are you just telling me that to let me down easy?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, and I held my breath, ready for her to tell me that she wasn't interested. That wouldn't have stopped me from pursuing her, but I needed to know just what I was up against here.

"Edward, I wouldn't ever lie to you." Bella said. "I told you, I just, I can't..." she looked around, as if physically searching for an excuse that may have been set down somewhere in the Volturi great room. She looked hopeless and for a moment I wondered if the tears were going to start flowing again. Despite hating myself for making her uncomfortable, I knew for my own sanity I needed to push on.

I picked up the paper with Jake's name and number from where she had dropped it on the kitchen counter, "You agreed to meet this guy for a date?"

"No, I didn't!" she replied, looking completely shocked at my statement. "He just wanted people to show up for his band; he said he was asking everyone he came in contact with."

I gave her a skeptical look, cocking my eyebrow at her. "And, do you think he's giving everyone he comes in contact with his cell number, too?"

"Oh..." Bella said. Truly, she was a dangerous creature. Men fell at her feet and she assumed they had just tripped. This girl was going to break my heart and she didn't even know what she was doing. And apparently one Jacob Black was also going to have his peace of mind completely ruined by her sweetness.

"Bella," I said, taking a deep breath. "I know what you've said about dating, and I know how important this place is to you, but I have to be honest with you. I think you're holding back from me for some other reason, or maybe for multiple reasons."

I knew I was risking a lot by being this direct, but I didn't want to waste any more of either of our time if that's what it was. I crossed the room toward her and she took a half step backward, but the counter stopped her from getting too far away from me. We stood facing each other with almost no space between us. She looked terrified, so I resisted the urge to cage her in with my arms.

I had no time to make my words smooth, but just trusted that complete honesty would be best.

Bella looked up at me, her beautiful, brown eyes still slightly red and glossy. Her lip trembled slightly as she whispered, "The Volturi isn't just a forty hour a week job. I've risked everything I have on this place. And I've got Alice and Jasper counting on me, too. "

"I know that," I said. "And I would never ask you to choose me over your business."

"I can't give you the attention you deserve," she said.

"I know that you don't have a lot of time, and I love hanging out with you, no matter how much time we have or what we're doing. But, I have to be honest, I want to date you. I want to see where this goes, and I don't want to walk into the Volturi, or the River for that matter, and see you with someone else. So, I need to know how you really feel Bella, if you want me, too, please tell me now."

**_Bella's POV and her answer to Edward's question will be in the next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Oh Ohh!

Chapter 9: Oh! Ohhhhh!

_**Warning: Sour lemons ahead – sorry to do this, but I feel it was necessary to go back a bit to give you a better idea of where Bella is coming from and why she's been fighting her attraction to Edward so much. **_

**Five Years Ago**

My heart raced as Mike's hands roamed under my shirt. I thought that perhaps I should unclasp my bra to give him better access, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be that encouraging. His fingers curled under the fabric cups and were flicking my nipples furiously. It kind of hurt. Figuring that if he was able to touch me without the obstruction I might get a gentler caress, I broke away from his sloppy kisses to take off my shirt and shyly removed by bra.

Mike took less than a half second to look at my bare torso and pushed me back onto his bed. The full-hand squeezing was slightly less unpleasant than the tweaking. I knew I should be enjoying this, so I tried to just relax and go with the flow.

Mike and I had been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. Though I was still a virgin, I knew there was a certain expectation of a waiting period before things got physical. It didn't take a genius of observation to notice Mike was getting impatient.

_"You know, graduation's not too far away Bella. We should be taking advantage of the time we've got."_

_"You're so hot; I think I may combust one of these days."_

_"Seriously, Bella, I guy can only take so much teasing."_

I wasn't a prude or a hopeless romantic. It wasn't like I expected to wait for my wedding night, or even to lose my virginity to my one true love after a perfect, romantic evening. In some ways, I was just ready to get it over with.

So, after several months of dating and some pretty serious making out, I agreed to come over to Mike's house when his parents were away for the weekend. Deep down I knew exactly what I was saying yes to, but part of me hoped that he wasn't just expecting me to walk through the door and get into bed with him.

Clearly, I was wrong.

After insisting that we watch _Die Hard _for the third time in his family room, Mike had me pinned beneath him before the first hostage was killed. I went through the motions of kissing him while our hands wandered around each other's bodies, but my mind was only half in the present. I could see the bulge in his pants and knew when he started moving against me that he was trying to accomplish something with the friction, though I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be getting anything out of it.

Mostly, I felt detached as I often did when Mike and I were making out. In my head I saw a giant chalkboard with a line down the middle. On the left side, all the reasons for having sex that night were laid out in clear lines. On the right, was a single question: Is this how I'm supposed to feel?

"Are you getting wet, Bella?" Mike asked, giving me a brief moment of escape from his overly sloppy kisses. I could actually feel a thin line of drool rolling down my face and into the crook of my neck. I desperately wanted to wipe it away, but my arms were partially pinned by Mike's embrace.

"Umm... a little, I think," I replied. I wasn't even sure I understood the question, but my neck was wet, so it seemed an honest answer.

Mike looked triumphant. "I knew you wanted this as much as I did. You were just trying to hold out so I wouldn't think you were a slut, right?"

"What?" I asked, I tried to sit up, but Mike was too heavy.

"Don't worry, Bella," he said, a little apologetically. "I won't think any less of you. You're really special. I wanted this to be perfect for both of us."

I looked around the basement. I wasn't sure what exactly was supposed to be perfect about it. We hadn't even ordered pizza before starting the movie. The 1980's action flick was a classic, sure, but I can't say hostage taking and buildings getting blown up were romantic or a turn-on.

But, Mike was a really nice guy. He had been friendly to me even when most of the school thought I was just a loser bookworm. Since we had gone our first date, he had never been anything but kind.

It wasn't as if I didn't have my own raging hormones. I had slipped my hand between my legs late at night after reading some especially romantic books. It would still be years before I achieved the big O (thanks to Alice's introduction to the wonderful world of battery-operated aides), but I could create something close with my fingers and my imagination.

Shouldn't I want to do this with Mike? Was I just afraid of living my life, rather than imagining it?

I started kissing him back more fervently and Mike reached between us to unbutton and unzip my jeans. Before I knew it, Hans Gruber was making his first phony terrorist demand and Mike had taken off both of our underwear. We were done before LAPD swarmed the building.

So, I lost my virginity on Mike's basement couch to the sound of Bruce Willis antagonizing Alan Rickman. Yippee-ki-yay, indeed.

I had expected the first time to be less than amazing, but not borderline painful, as it was. I didn't admit that to Mike. I told him it was good, because what else do you tell your boyfriend after handing him your V-card? I hoped that as we learned we'd both enjoy it more, but I always felt more like I was getting a rope burn on the inside of my body than anything tingly and wonderful_. _

We had sex perhaps a half-dozen more times and it was always the same. Once, when I had tried to reach down and touch myself to help things along, Mike had grabbed my wrist and then held both of my hands above my head. "Let me do all the work, Bella," he said. "It's better this way."

I didn't think to disagree.

Things ran their natural course, and between my refusing to give up my weekend travels with Charlie, along with Mike's commitment to his part-time job and the school basketball team, we really didn't even spend much time together. Eventually we just admitted things weren't working out. He took Jessica Stanley to Senior Prom, and I spent the evening reading Wuthering Heights for the tenth time.

I was pretty sure I had a better night than Jessica.

But throughout college and since, I thought about those times with Mike and realized there must be something wrong with me. Alice and other girls would talk about the orgasms their boyfriends gave them, and I'd just listen, saying nothing.

Mike's words during the last few times we'd have sex would come back to me.

_"Why are you so quiet when we're doing it, Bella? It would turn me on more if you'd tell me how good I'm making you feel."_

_ "Why do you keep trying to touch yourself? Aren't I enough for you?"_

_ "Thanks for the blow job. You know that only lesbians like oral sex, right?"_

I knew I wasn't a lesbian, but maybe there was something wrong with me if I couldn't get off from missionary style penetration. Maybe my lady bits were wired wrong - like I was set to a different sexual frequency. Maybe I was bound to disappoint any man I slept with because I didn't feel anything great from a penis.

**Back to the Present**

I couldn't breathe. It felt like all the air in the room had become solid. Edward's last words entered my brain slowly. "If you want me, too, please tell me now."

Of course I wanted him. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted anyone. Hell, I'd even give up my entire drawer of shame just to feel his body on top of me one time. The electric shocks that resonated through me from just the brush of his hand on mine were almost better than anything I'd ever felt before.

Almost.

But, surely he already knew that. Why did he want me to say it?

"You want me to tell you that I _want_ you?" I asked, the emphasis on the word want giving the question a more explicitly sexual tone than it had sounded coming out of Edward's mouth.

"No!" Edward said, looking shocked and backing away from me slightly. Then his expression became conflicted, as if he had said one thing but didn't truly mean it. He sighed and took a step back towards me.

"Yes," Edward's voice was a low growl and it made me tremble from the pit of my stomach, as my toes curled in my sneakers. "I want to know if you want me, because I want you. You have no idea how much," he continued. "You have no idea what the sight of you, or the sound of your voice does to me."

I couldn't believe this. The walls of the Volturi were spinning.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward whispered gently. I took in a ragged gasp of air and blinked. The walls became stationary again. Edward continued, "Now, please, tell me the truth, do you want me, too?"

"I," I stammered. "I, I, of course I want you, Edward. Look at you." Surely he understood how totally out of my league he was. There was the obvious, and then there were the things he couldn't see. He didn't realize he was asking for the impossible. "But, I don't want to disappoint you," I said.

"Why in the world would you think you'd disappoint me," Edward asked. He took another step but refrained from touching me. We were so close my breasts almost grazed his chest as I inhaled.

"I just, I'm not really..." I stammered. I had never had to put my problem into words. It was beyond embarrassing, and the last person I wanted to admit this to was Edward. How could I _tell _him without telling him? "Let's just say I wasn't the typical college student."

"What are you talking about Bella?" He looked completely bewildered. I guess I was being pretty obtuse.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks. He was going to make me say it. I knew that intellectually, it would be better to just admit my shortcoming. I shook my head at the unfortunate pun before snapping back to reality.

"I just, I'm not that experienced, Edward, and I'm afraid if we" I paused, at a loss for the words that would actually make it past my mouth "...you know, did something that friends don't do, that you might not want me anymore."

"That's the most insane thing I think I've ever heard." Edward raised his hand and let his fingertips gently trace my cheek. His rough fingers left a trail of tingles down the side of my face. "Trust me," he said, "I'm sure I could never get enough of you."

I closed my eyes rather than look at the desire on his face. Even though he hadn't kissed me yet, it was going to hurt losing him. But, I knew it was inevitable; I could never be enough for him. I should just admit my past to him and hope that we could remain friends. "Well, it just wasn't like that before," I managed to get out. My heart was hammering and I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Before what?" he asked, sounding sincerely confused.

"Before, you know, in my past," I mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Are you saying you're not very experienced?" Edward asked. "I had kind of assumed that, Bella. That's why I've been trying to not push you too much. You must have realized I was attracted to you that first morning, but you were so shy about it. I've been trying to give you the space I thought you needed."

"You're attracted to me?" I was so dumbfounded by his statement that my eyes popped open and I was caught in his smoldering gaze. The words didn't make sense in that order. It was like trying to translate from a different language by reading backwards in a mirror.

Edward nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Ummm… no," I said honestly. Obvious was definitely not the word I would use to describe anything about Edward or what he may or may not have been thinking about me.

A crooked grin spread slowly over Edward's face. "So, are you saying I haven't been obvious enough? I can make it clearer to you if you like." His head started to dip down, his lips within an inch of mine.

"You don't want to do that," I practically screamed at him.

"I'm pretty sure I do, actually," Edward replied, his tone still completely calm and husky. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to kiss you?"

Say it, out loud, I chided myself. "I can't have orgasms when I have sex." I screwed my face up, as the words flew out, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"What?"

My eyes popped open. Edward's face was the epitome of shock. The pale even reached his lips and his eyes were practically black, his pupils were so large.

I took the opportunity to sidestep and he allowed me to push my way out of his arms and into the center of the kitchen. I needed some physical space between us, even though this hurt so much to say I just wanted to crumble against his chest.

"My ex-boyfriend, Mike, he'd get so frustrated with me. It's not like we had a long relationship and we were doing it all the time, but I think the fact that I couldn't ... you know. It made him give up on me."

The color came back into Edward's face and his eyes narrowed. He looked angry. Was he going to blame me for wasting his time, for not telling him I was a sexually, deficient ice queen earlier? I had tried to let him know we wouldn't ever date, but I had used the Volturi as an excuse.

"Your boyfriend broke up with you because he couldn't make you come?" Edward asked, his voice tense.

"No," I said, horrified that I'd given Edward the wrong idea. "It wasn't him."

"Who told you it was you?" Edward was shaking his head at me in disbelief. He thought I was being naive; he didn't understand.

"I just..." I couldn't think of what to say. I'd never admitted even to Alice the things Mike had said to me before we broke up.

"Bella..." Edward looked like he was trying very hard to keep some strong emotion in check. His fists were clenched and the muscles in his jaw were flexing. It was a bit mesmerizing, but more frightening. Was he angry? Was his anger directed at me? I felt like I should be scared, but I was only afraid he might walk away before he told me what he was thinking.

Finally, he took a deep breath and closed the distance between us once again. "First of all," he said, "as much as I want you, I was not going to push you for sex until you were ready. And, if your only experience was with some selfish prick that made you feel inadequate because he couldn't take care of you, I realize that might take a while."

"You don't understand," I said. "You make it sound like it was Mike's fault, and it wasn't."

"Really," Edward said, holding me in a penetrating gaze. He let the silence build for a moment and stretched around me to lean against the counter. His arms formed a cage, but there still wasn't any physical contact between us. It was his eyes that held me in place more than anything else. I couldn't tear myself away from their intensity.

He went on. "Tell me the truth, Bella. You just said you can't have orgasms when you have sex. It's an interesting way to put it. Am I right to say that you have had an orgasm in another way?"

I wished the building would actually collapse and crush me. This was all too embarrassing. Sure, Alice and I talked about this kind of thing, but I couldn't understand how Edward and I had gotten into this conversation. I broke eye contact with Edward, and nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"And were you thinking about Mike when this happened?" Edward's voice was soothing, but I could hear the undercurrent of stress. He was trying to make me see something, but I could tell he didn't like saying Mike's name. I didn't particularly like hearing it, either.

"No, it didn't really work when I tried thinking about Mike." I hadn't ever put that fact together before. It wasn't just when we were in bed together that Mike let me down. I'd always have to let my mind wander to mysterious strangers, or even incomplete, faceless men as I pleasured myself.

"What do you think about, Bella?" he asked, his voice husky. "I want you to tell me what goes through your mind when you touch yourself, what is it that makes you feel really good?"

"We shouldn't be talking about this." I protested; finally breaking out of his spell just enough to look away from his eyes. I turned my head and searched the room for some distraction, something that would change the subject. "This is wrong. Please, forget I said anything."

"I'm not going to forget, and I don't think there's anything wrong." Edward still made no move to touch me with any part of his body, but I could feel his breath on my exposed neck as he spoke. "We're two adults. I happen to be very attracted to you. You seem to think there's something wrong with that or there is something wrong with you. And I want to get to the bottom of it. So tell me..."

"Tell you what?" I squeaked. I literally sounded like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Tell me what you think about, what you picture when you pleasure yourself." Edward's voice was the deep growl of a Catamount. He was just as dangerous as the mountain lion, and I had nowhere to run from him.

I still couldn't bring myself to raise my eyes, but I could see Edward's beautiful face and amazing body, just like I saw it every time I reached down to soothe the ache between my legs.

"Is it a man?" Edward prompted.

"No," I whispered, and then finally looked up realizing how that must have sounded. Edward's eyes were shocked, and perhaps even hurt. "I mean," God, what did I mean? Could I possibly say this? "I mean, it's not just any man."

Edward looked relieved, but still a bit hesitant. "Not just any man..." he urged me to continue.

I closed my eyes, unable to say the words while looking at Edward. "Before, it was more about the sensations; I imagined a man, but no one specific. But, that changed."

"What part?" he asked.

I took a few breaths, noticing how raggedly the air was entering my lungs. "The part that makes me feel good." I squeezed my eyes tight like when I was a little girl trying to wish away the monsters in my closet. I wished for some magic that would make me disappear now before I admitted my most embarrassing secret to the person I least wanted to hear it. Without knowing where the courage came from, I gathered myself together and breathed. "It really only works now if I'm thinking about you."

There, I'd admitted it. Now he probably thought I was either some pervert or a completely love-sick kid. But, at least I hadn't lied. Now Edward would go running for the hills and I'd make do on my own as I always had. I doubted we could even be friends after this. It wasn't just sex that ruined friendships between men and women; it was the thought of sex.

"Bella," Edward said. "Open your eyes and look at me."

I did what he asked. His face was almost too much to bear. His eyes were a mixture of concern and desire. He licked his lips before speaking again and I so wanted to crush his mouth with mine. It didn't matter if it did end up as a disappointment. I wanted to feel what I could with him, even if I let him down, I knew whatever he could give me would be more than I deserved.

"Bella," Edward said. "First, you need to know that you just made me extremely happy. The thought of you pleasuring yourself is extremely erotic to me on its own. The idea that you'd be thinking of me, well... I can't tell you what that does to me. I've fantasized about you as well. There's no shame in pleasure, even if you get it from yourself. But, I think you're giving up a little too easy if you let one guy tell you there's something wrong with you because he didn't do it for you."

"I told you, it wasn't his fault," I hated that he wasn't able to understand what I was trying to tell him. I wasn't the type of person to speak badly about an ex, and I definitely hadn't shared my experience with Mike to place blame anywhere but on myself.

"I heard what you said," Edward cut me off before I could go on. "I'm not going to make you talk more about this, because I can tell you don't want to. I just want you to know that there are many different types of men out there, Bella. I hope you won't give up on me because of what one guy said to you."

I couldn't think of anything that I hadn't already said, or any better way to put it. Maybe I should just stop talking and Edward would decide later, after giving it more thought, that I wasn't worth it. I had to prepare myself for that reality, to not allow that creeping hope that there might be more between us to enter my heart.

"Bella," Edward said. My pulse quickened a little more each time he said my name. "I'm going to ask you one more question and then you're going to let me take you to the River Tavern for dinner."

I nodded.

Edward continued the preface to his question, "I'm not going to ever bring up Mike again, because honestly I don't think he's worth either of our thoughts for another second. But, I do want to ask you how you felt when he kissed you."

I wasn't sure how to answer. I thought of that scene in _Princess Diaries _when Anne Hathaway's character goes on about hoping her foot pops when she's kissed. Don't all girls get these ridiculous expectations about fireworks and orchestras going off when her lips meet someone else's? That was all just fantasy.

"Good, I guess." I answered.

"You guess?" Edward pushed.

"Yeah," I said. "It was good when we kissed."

"Here goes nothing, then," Edward said. With those words, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him. I had half a moment to gasp with surprise before his lips met mine. I forgot to close my eyes at first, and could see that his were squeezed shut. His arms were tight, but his lips were soft and so inviting. I felt as if every muscle in my body turned to mush. My hands pressed against his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat.

I opened my mouth slightly and his lips became harder. His tongue skirted across my teeth. A moan started in the back of my throat, which seemed to make him even hungrier for me. His hand reached up into my hair and pulled gently as our lips began to move in unison.

Finally, I allowed my eyes to close and just lose myself in the feeling of Edward's lips on mine. The tingles started where our mouths were in contact, but radiated all over. I think the hairs on my arms literally stood up as gooseflesh blossomed.

My legs started to give out beneath me, and it was only Edward's hold that kept me upright. He tilted me back a bit, still kissing me, and I let myself completely surrender to him. Edward was the only thing in the universe, this moment, the only moment that had, or ever would matter.

Before I could even begin to unscramble my thoughts enough to fully realize what was happening, he straightened us both up and broke apart from me. I reflexively leaned forward to follow his mouth before realizing how pathetic I must look.

Edward's eyes were boring into mine. His breaths were quick and shallow. I could see the question in his eyes, but we both knew there was no reason for him to ask it.

There was no guessing necessary, and the word "good" came nowhere near to describing that kiss.

_**Thoughts?**_


	10. Chapter 10 - If I Wanted to Hear a Wolf

Chapter 10: If I Wanted to Hear a Wolf Howl, I'd Watch the Nature Channel

**A/N- This chapter has a musical twist, so check out my profile for some links to "play along." Thanks again to the wonderful Sunflower Fran for her amazing beta work.**

EPOV

Bella's eyes were heavy with lust as we broke apart. She leaned forward as if she wasn't ready for the kiss to end, and it took a great deal of resistance on my part to not crush my mouth into hers again. I could feel her heart hammering in her chest since it was still pressed tightly against mine. My heart was racing, too. And it wasn't all about the kiss. I had never been so direct with a woman about my feelings.

What if I scared her away?

I didn't even intend to tell her how much I wanted her. But, the way that she had opened up to me broke what little resistance I had. I still couldn't believe just how naive she was to have believed some college jerk when he told her it was her fault he couldn't make her feel good.

Did it put a little extra pressure on me? Sure, since I was now determined that I would be the first man to bring Bella to ecstasy. I had made my feelings clear, and she had admitted to wanting me. Part of me wanted to just throw her over my shoulder and take her on the nearest bed. But when we did make love, it would be almost as important as when Bella gave up her virginity. I had no interest in rushing through that experience for either of us, and Alice and Jasper were waiting for us down at the River Tavern.

The silence in the room was becoming awkward for the first time. Bella looked like she might be trying to speak, but her lips were too numb to form words. Part of me wanted to ask her directly if she'd use the word "good" to describe what just happened between us, but I didn't want to press my luck. We needed something to break the mounting tension, but I had no idea what to say.

Instead, I silently led us outside, one arm tightly wrapped around Bella's waist. I walked her to the passenger side of my truck, opened her door and waited as she slid in and closed it, then walked to the driver's side. Bella seemed to wake up out of her trance, because she broke into a grin as she watched me through the windshield and leaned over to pop my door for me.

We were halfway to the tavern before I remembered an important point I should make.

"Just to be clear," I said, turning my head. "Tonight we're hanging out. When I take you out for our first real date, it's going to be something a little better than going out for burgers and listening to some crappy, local band."

Bella shook her head at me. "It doesn't matter where we go... and how do you know the band's going to be crappy?"

I was pretty sure I wouldn't like the band, but there was no point in starting an argument about that. "Let's pace ourselves. Tonight we had our first kiss. Sunday afternoon we'll have our first date. You've still got reservations for Friday and Saturday night, right?"

Bella nodded. I wanted her full attention when we went out. Tentative plans were already forming in my head, but it was good that I'd have a few days to really plan. I had waited months to tell Bella how I felt. It was going to take a while to really show her, but I hoped both of us would enjoy every minute of it.

We pulled into the tavern and Bella opened her door and exited the truck before I had a chance to walk around and open it for her. I suppressed a frown at that. Eventually I would get her used to being treated like a lady. For now, I had to be content with her allowing me to open the door to the River and letting her walk inside ahead of me.

I didn't know Jacob Black by sight, but there was no question who he was when we entered the bar area. The boy was watching the door, and the second he caught sight of Bella, his face lit up like it was pulling all the juice from Vermont Yankee. Bella didn't notice him because she had seen Alice first. Jake's eyes followed her like a wild animal stalking its prey as she walked over to Jasper and Alice's little table near the far wall.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Alice whined as she stood up and pulled Bella into a hug. "I thought you were headed right over. You missed some songs I know you would have liked."

"Oh, sorry," said Bella, "You know how hard it is for me to leave the Volturi. Is the band any good?"

"They're okay," Jasper said. He had risen with Alice like the gentlemen he was, but was looking significantly at me. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me down into a chair, silently conveying the need for me to play it cool and settle down.

Seriously, how did he do that? It's not like anyone else could tell I wanted to pull that kid off of the stage and smack him, could they?

Bella settled into a seat that was pointed more directly toward the stage. Though I didn't like the fact that she'd be looking at Jacob, at least I didn't have to worry about her turning her back to me in order to do so.

She applauded as the song they had been playing ended, and I realized perhaps a half second too late that I should, too. Even though I didn't think they were particularly good. I didn't want to appear jealous.

I half-turned in my seat and saw Jacob Black leaning into the microphone. "Thanks for sticking around or showing up," he said with a smirk. "We've got some oldies but goodies coming up for you." He turned away from the microphone and gestured to the band, apparently making a switch to their upcoming song.

I turned my head and tried my best to look neither irritated nor impressed as a familiar tune struck up and Jake began to sing:

_"Hey where did we go, days when the rains came_

_Down in the hollow, playin' a new game,_

_Laughing and a running hey, hey; skipping and a jumping_

_In the misty morning fog with our hearts a thumpin' and you_

_My brown eyed girl,You my brown eyed girl."_

My teeth clenched.

Oh no she's not, buddy. Nor will she ever be. Knowing it was a risk; I shifted the angle of my chair and moved it a little closer to Bella's, as if I was trying to get a better view of the band. I stretched my arm out to rest on the back of Bella's chair next to me.

She smiled and leaned close so I could hear her. "Did you want to order our burgers right away or give it a while?" she asked.

I thought I heard Jake's guitar hit a bad chord, and smirked. For all he knew we could be whispering sweet nothings to each other.

"I'll go up to the bar and put our orders in." I offered. "Do you want whatever beer they have on tap, or did you have your heart set on something in particular?"

"Actually, I can't really have a beer." Bella confessed with a blush. "I won't be twenty-one until September. But I'll take a cherry coke."

I shook my head at the absurdity of the fact that the woman of my dreams had purchased a hotel but couldn't buy a beer. "I'll be right back," I told her. "You guys all set," I gestured to Jasper and Alice, as I got up. They both waved to me and I turned to go to the bar, open a tab and place our order.

By the time I made it back to the table, the Wolf Pack had moved on from murdering Van Morrison, to an old blues song that was a bit sexually suggestive. Luckily, Bella had turned to watch for my return, or I would have been even more irritated at the way the stupid boy was gyrating with his guitar. I sat back down and she only turned from me after I put my arm back around the top of her chair.

"So, what have you two been up to today," Bella asked Alice and Jasper. I was relieved that she wasn't so interested in the band that she didn't want to talk over them.

"Nothing much," said Alice. "I did some sketches for ideas on the next set of rooms, and then Jas and I swung by a few of the used, furniture places nearby to see if they'd gotten anything new in recently. But, we didn't want to be gone too long and there wasn't much where we stopped."

"That's too bad," Bella replied. "Do you think we're going to have to resort to catalogs to get the rest of the rooms done before foliage season really starts?"

Before Alice could answer, I cut in. "Hey, ladies," I said leaning across the table to get both of their attention. "How about we put the Volturi talk on hold for one night? We're all supposed to be having some fun."

"Yeah, no shop talk," Jasper backed me up. "It doesn't count as hanging out and getting to know each other outside of work if we just talk about work."

Bella looked chagrined. Keeping my left arm around her chair, I reached over with my right and squeezed her knee under the table to let her know I wasn't upset. She smiled. I noticed she had been tapping her foot, so perhaps the band had more of her attention than I thought

"You like this song?" I asked her, taking advantage of the noise by leaning right into her ear. She leaned back so our sides grazed each other.

"I guess so," she said, tickling my ear with her breath. "Charlie used to have some John Lee Hooker on vinyl. Blues kind of reminds me of my childhood."

"That sounds sad," I said, my eyes not leaving hers.

She laughed at my seriousness. "Actually, it's kind of funny how happy most blues songs are."

As she made this statement, the band shifted into another song. Jake howled into the microphone:

_"I don't want you to be no slave_

_I don't want you to work all day_

_I don't want you sad and blue_

_I just want to make love to you..."_

My teeth were on edge, but Bella was still staring at me, not the stage. The familiar blush crept across her cheeks, but she returned my gaze and I saw her lips move but wasn't sure I understood her over the distracting music.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she demurred.

"Oh come on," I protested.

"It was silly," Bella said, her eyes now on the table in front of us. "But, I said that this song is certainly more happy than sad."

I chuckled at her obvious embarrassment over the admission. Bella was probably the most innocent woman I had ever met. It made me feel uncharacteristically protective, and perhaps even a little possessive. Jake was growling his way through the rest of the song and staring at Bella and me. I nodded at him, jerking my chin a little too pointedly. It could have appeared I was just getting into the song, but his narrowed eyes told me that he got the challenge I was throwing at him.

The tension was broken slightly by the arrival of our dinner. I decided to eat with one hand, leaving my arm draped over Bella's chair. Luckily I was practiced at eating left-handed from all the meals I had to take on the road.

"So, did you two girls hit many clubs in your wild, college days?" I asked, looking quickly at Alice and then back to get lost in Bella's eyes. "They don't let you out of school unless you've had at least one regrettable night, right?" I shot Bella my best, crooked grin. "Let's hear it."

"Alice has much better stories than I do," Bella protested. "I spent most of the time I wasn't in class either at home with my Dad or driving around New England looking at B&B's."

I didn't miss the way her voice cracked when she mentioned her father, nor did Alice. Her smile was unusually tender and her tone sweet as she explained "I gave it my best shot to corrupt young Bella, but aside from me, she just had too good of influences. I did get her to stay in my dorm room a few nights when there were parties she needed to go to, but she always made us leave early."

"I've always been more of a morning person than a night owl," Bella shrugged as she finished chewing a bite of her own burger. "I commuted over an hour to get to class, so by the weekend, pretty much all I wanted to do was hang out in my sweats to study, and work on my plans for what would be the Volturi."

"Oh, I assumed you were roommates for some reason. How did you two know each other, then?" Jasper asked.

"We both had the same crappy, work-study assignment freshman year - washing dishes in the cafeteria," Alice explained. "I was stupid and waited too long to go to the campus employment office, and Bella was just crazy - she actually wanted the job."

"I figured it would be a good way to see how a professional kitchen worked," Bella explained.

"Well, let's hope we manage to put out something a little better than mac and cheese and chicken fingers for our guests," Jasper said.

"Hey, bro," I said, pointed a warning finger at him. "What did we just say about no work talk?"

"My bad," Jasper answered. "It just slipped out. So, how long did it take you to uncover all the secrets of campus cuisine?"

Bella laughed. It was a beautiful sound, even if it was hard to hear over the wailing guitar coming from the Wolf Pack.

"Well, I worked there a full year, but Alice put in her notice the first night. I think she may have even threatened to make a workman's comp claim for her ruined manicure."

Alice stuck out her tongue at Bella. "Good nails don't come cheap, and I figured I could weasel my way into an envelope stuffing job. But, Bella would always tell me what food I should definitely avoid, and I repaid her by making sure she had at least a little fun once in a while."

Alice went on to describe the various parties that they had gone to together. From her words and Bella's expression, I guessed that they had been more fun for Alice than Bella. She turned slightly pink as she chewed her burger, and I could feel every time she shifted in her chair, but I resisted the gentlemanly urge to move my chair away to give her more room. Aside from the fact that I was sure Jake would be watching for that kind of victory, it felt like a physical impossibility to pull myself away from Bella. The pull I felt toward her went beyond attraction; it was like an elemental force.

As the band moved into the familiar chords of BB King's signature song (even I knew that one) Bella turned to Alice with a wry grin and said, "This was a familiar one junior year."

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said, looking a little embarrassed.

"What's the joke," Jasper prompted.

"I liked to play this for Alice every time she decided that she wanted to break up with someone." Bella grinned and asked her friend, "I was afraid I might wear out the CD. What was the grand total?"

"I plead the fifth," Alice replied, trying to look innocent and failing spectacularly.

Everyone laughed, including Jasper. I doubted I'd have been so carefree if it was Bella who made such a statement. Perhaps I underestimated my little brother's maturity. I wondered how much he and Alice had already discussed about their pasts. My brother had an advantage with the amount of time he spent in the same building where the object of his affection lived. Unlike me, who was eager for any crumb of information I could gather, he was just sitting back and soaking up the mood and atmosphere. The blissed out smile he wore had nothing to do with the beer in his hand that he had yet to take a third sip from.

As Jake finished another verse and broke into a guitar solo, Bella spoke again, "You never really wished them well, either."

"I did, too!" Alice protested. "I always wished that they'd disappoint the next person less than they had disappointed me. That's wishing them well in my book. Being a good, breaker-upper was a point of pride with me."

"No," Bella said. "It was a practical necessity for you. If you had been a bad, breaker-upper you would have never been able to leave your room for the number of people who might have tried to stalk you or seek revenge."

"Ha, ha," said Alice. "Don't make it sound worse than it actually was Bella. Sure, I left a trail of a few exes and regrettable flings behind me. Like Edward said, that's all part of the experience. Years from now you'll tell me you wished you had listened to me when I told you a guy wanted to take you back to his room."

Unfortunately I was taking a sip at that moment and had a little trouble swallowing. I reminded myself that Alice's point was that Bella had avoided hooking up in college, but my mind was flooded with unpleasant images of beer soaked, frat boys breathing on my beautiful girl.

Underneath the table, I felt Bella's fingers brush my knee. Before I could move my own hand to take hers, she pulled away and brushed her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture.

"I listened to you," Bella insisted. "I just didn't believe you." She turned her head to me, explaining, "According to Alice, half the campus was interested in me." She rolled her eyes as if this was a ridiculous thought.

"Just half?" I asked, leaning in a little closer. Bella's eyes widened in surprise, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice looking triumphantly across the table at both of us. I was sure Alice was right, and not surprised at all that Bella had been blind to the attentions. She had clearly been ignorant of how much I was attracted to her, and I had figured it was painfully obvious. It also made perfect sense to me that Bella hadn't been entranced by any of the lackluster college crowd. I guessed she had always been an old soul and too mature to fall for the typical, school crushes.

All these thoughts whirled as I watched Bella's lips move as she shared jokes and stories with her friend. Every once in a while Bella cut in with a slight barb at Alice's past, and Alice cut back with one about Bella's lack of experience. Though their teasing words could have sounded unfriendly to others, I could tell how the two women cared deeply for each other and balanced each other out.

I'd stuck with my first beer, but I felt slightly drunk on the sights, sounds, and even the scent of the amazing woman next to me. Her blush set my body on fire; her smile made me happier than I could remember feeling, and the touch of her skin where our arms met sent an electric current pulsing from my heart to my brain.

Before I knew it, several minutes had passed. Alice had thankfully taken it upon herself to break the tension by launching into a rundown of all the live music she and Bella had seen while in college. Bella's nose scrunched up in adorable disgust at the mention of some of the more pop and dance type acts that had clearly been Alice's choices. I realized it had been a while since Jasper or I contributed to the conversation. The girls didn't seem to mind though.

Despite the ease of the conversation, I was becoming more and more aware of the heat of Bella's body so close to me and every tiny movement she made. Listening to Bella and Alice's banter wasn't particularly helping with my secondary agenda of trying to determine what Bella might enjoy doing on a date. All the stories were about parties and nights out that Bella didn't enjoy. I was obviously going to have to get creative with my planning, and wondered if I could enlist Alice for a little undercover research.

My attention was brought back by another shift in the conversation.

"Remember the time Charlie took us both out to lunch at that jazz place near campus," Bella asked Alice.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "That was really sweet of him. Though I think I disappointed him since I didn't know anything about jazz composers."

Bella smiled and turned to Jasper and me to explain. "Charlie always made a point of knowing who the songwriter was. I eventually picked up quite a bit of it, but it was embarrassing having him quiz my friends."

"No," Alice protested. "Charlie was the best. I didn't mind at all when he talked about music. It was better than fishing."

"You know, I've been thinking ..." Bella trailed off, shooting a guilty look in my and Jasper's direction. "This is kind of work talk, but it's kind of personal, too."

"We'll allow it for the time being," Jasper joked.

"Well, I'm not really crazy about the name Volturi," Bella said. "With all the changes we're making, I thought it might be nice to make a fresh start. What do all of you think about rebranding before our opening?"

"I think a fresh start's a great idea. What were you thinking of calling the place?" Alice asked.

Bella looked down at the table as if she was afraid to voice her idea aloud.

"Come on," I said nudging her knee with my own. "We won't judge. And honestly, I doubt there's a worse name in the world than Volturi."

"Well," Bella said, taking a deep breath for courage. Her arm grazed mine as she shifted a little nervously. "Originally I was thinking of something like Charlie's, but that feels a little too casual. Do you think it would be too self-promoting and narcissistic to call it Swan's Inn?"

"There's nothing narcissistic about that at all," Jasper said, sincerely. "I think it's a great way to honor your Dad's memory."

Alice and I both nodded in agreement.

"Swan's Inn is a perfect name," Alice chimed in, backing up Jasper. "After all, we're transforming the place from the ugly duckling it was. I've actually been thinking of asking if you'd be okay with putting a picture of Charlie up in the front hall."

Bella's eyes were glistening with tears. I instinctually tightened my arm around her in a sideways hug. Alice reached across the table to squeeze her hands.

Tonight she looked even more beautiful than I had ever seen her. Her cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the room and the depth of her emotion. Her shoulders, which were so often hunched from stress, were now relaxed; and I allowed my gaze to wander from her creamy, white throat, down the v of her blouse as I watched her chest rise and fall with her laughter at another joke from Alice that I hadn't heard.

Just then her head bowed and her hair formed a curtain between us. I couldn't stand having my view of her face blocked. With a single finger, I pushed her hair away, tucking it back behind her ear. I wanted to give Bella another demonstration of a better than alright kiss, but guessed that she wouldn't appreciate the public display. Plus, this wasn't supposed to be a date. I held myself in check with the reminder that Bella deserved more than a make-out session at the local pub. This made my mind wander back to the question of what our first date should be.

Bella's eyes moved slyly to my face and we were locked again in each other's gaze. She unconsciously moistened her lips, and I was mesmerized by the movement of her tongue. The memory of our kiss replayed in my mind and I ached to crush my mouth into hers.

Before I could act on the impulse, another song came to an end and the crowd spattered their applause. Bella looked embarrassed as she broke away from my gaze.

"Hey, thanks," Jake said into his microphone. "This is our last song for the night, so get home safe everyone." The band began to play another, familiar song. Bella mouthed along with the lyrics and I was entranced by her lips once again.

Mostly to distract myself before I could do something she may not want me to, I leaned into her ear again. "So, who does this one originally? I think I know it from a commercial."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I think a car company used Muddy Waters' version a while ago. But Willie Dixon wrote it. I think Jake must really like Willie Dixon - this is the third song of his they've played tonight."

"Oh," was my brilliant reply. I didn't know much about blues music, so although the name sounded familiar, I didn't really have anything to say about the artist she mentioned. I was a little surprised that Bella had been paying enough attention to the music to have counted how many of his songs they have played. I suddenly felt anxious that I had missed something. Bella's thoughts weren't as obvious to me as I would like them to be. Whenever we were together I knew that I never really had her full attention. She was always thinking about more than what was happening in that moment - worrying about her business, or being lost in the memories of her dad. Could it be she may also be thinking about Jake? Women did love musicians, didn't they?

The band came to the end of their song and we all clapped a little louder and longer as the lights came up, signaling the end of the night.

I suddenly remembered that both Alice and Bella would need a ride back to what was soon to be Swan's Inn. I had been hoping to have a few more minutes alone with Bella, and perhaps even another kiss tonight. That seemed less likely with her friend in the car.

Jasper had obviously been thinking along the same lines. "Why don't I take the girls home, since it's more on my way?"

"Oh, yeah," Bella said. "I don't have a car. If you're sure you don't mind, Jasper."

"Of course not."

"Well," I said. "I guess this is goodnight, great seeing you Alice." It was then I noticed Jacob Black making his way over to us. "I'll call you soon to make our plans, Bella." I said a little louder than was probably necessarily. Everyone talks a little louder than normal after sitting through live music, don't they?

"Hey Bells," Jacob said. "I'm glad you made it. Did you like the set?"

"Yeah," Bella replied. "You guys were great."

I realized there was no reason for me to go on standing there, so I waved goodbye and started making my way to the door. I imagined I could feel Bella's eyes on my back as I walked away, but when I glanced back over my shoulder, she was talking with Jake and hadn't really acknowledged my leaving. Alice and Jasper were pushing in their chairs and getting ready to leave.

It was clear I had competition, which meant the date I was planning had to be legendary. It had to be a night that was worthy of a woman like Bella - fun and different and undoubtedly romantic.

This would require careful planning, but luckily no one can plan like an engineer.

**Can't you just picture Edward at his drafting table, sketching out the perfect date? I'm sure he'll be running his hands through his hair a lot as he figures out this challenge.**

**Remember to check out the songs Jake played by visiting my profile. See you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11 - True, But Still an Excuse

Chapter 11 - BPOV - True, But Still an Excuse

**A/N – I was horrible at replying to reviews last chapter, so forgive me if I didn't get back to you. Though it's a lame excuse, my house is presently in much worse shape than Bella's B&B, so we've both been doing a lot of patching and painting over the past week. I love hearing your thoughts, so I promise to be better this time.**

"Well, I guess this is good night." Edward looked almost reluctant to leave.

Part of me wished I could ask him to take me home, but it was silly for both him and Jasper to go out of their way. I looked stupidly around the table, trying to remember if I had my purse with me. Mostly I was avoiding Edward's gaze, afraid of revealing a pathetic, love-struck expression. The Wolf Pack's song choices had done nothing to calm my raging hormones. I don't think my pulse had calmed a bit since the amazing kiss Edward and I had shared back at the Volturi - or Swan's Inn, as I should start thinking of it.

"Great seeing you Alice," Edward gave her a little wave, and then turned to capture me with his gorgeous, green eyes. "I'll call you soon to make our plans, Bella." His voice made a shiver race over my skin. But before I could reply to Edward, Jacob came bounding into view like an over-excited puppy.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said. "I'm glad you made it. Did you like the set?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. "You guys were great."

I wasn't sure if he heard me over Alice and Jasper moving their chairs around. I knew they were probably anxious to get going, but I didn't want to be rude to Jacob after he had invited me to hear him play. The band had been better than I expected, and I liked a lot of their songs. Even though they'd made me miss Charlie at first, I found myself thinking more about Edward with some of the lyrics. Blues songwriters weren't afraid of obvious sexual metaphors.

"You almost ready to go, Bella," Alice asked over my shoulder, or more accurately, at my shoulder. She was tapping her foot, looking keyed up rather than tired like I was feeling.

Jake gave her a glance and frowned. "I could give you a ride if your friends are in a hurry. I was hoping to talk to you for a bit. I was telling my old man about your checking out the truck, and I think I can get him to come down on the price some."

"Oh," I replied. "It was already a pretty good deal."

Jake grinned, "Okay, so I was making an excuse. I just really wanted to talk to someone about the show tonight, and I noticed you were singing along to some of the songs. It would really help me out to have someone to talk to outside the band who knows the genre."

"You mean tonight?" I asked, surprised.

"Sure, sure, that is, if you're not too tired." Jake looked anything but tired. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning, the excitement practically a visible tremor down the length of his body.

Suddenly, Charlie's voice sounded in my head. It was one of the few pieces of fatherly advice he had given me about dating: "Always leave with the one that brought you." But, I wasn't doing that anyway; Edward had already left. And besides, I was sure Edward was wrong about Jacob trying to hit on me before. He just really cared about his band. I wondered how many blues fans there were in Forks, Vermont. We really should be friends - I missed talking about those old songs with Charlie.

I realized I was rambling in my own mind, and everyone was waiting for me to say if I'd be riding with Jasper and Alice or take Jake up on his offer.

I turned to Alice. "You go ahead," I told her. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Jasper and Alice's four eyebrows raised in unison, and their surprise made me rethink my decision. But Jake spoke before I could take it back.

"Cool, cool. Thanks, Bells. I just need to finish packing up the guys' van and then we can go. It won't take more than a few minutes." With that, Jake bounded back toward the stage, where the rest of the Wolf Pack were busy winding up the cords from their electric instruments and moving the amps on to little dollies.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Alice asked me, her nose wrinkled a little in disgust.

"It's just a ride, Alice," I assured her. "And Jake's really nice. It would be good to have a friend with some mechanical abilities."

"Right," Jasper said. I wasn't sure how to interpret his tone. For once, the calming presence that seemed to radiate from my cook was strangely absent.

"Well, if you're not home in half an hour, I'm calling the State Police," Alice said sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous, hon," I assured her. "Go home and go to bed. Jake and I will probably talk here for a while, but I'll be home within an hour, promise. I'll see you in the morning."

Jasper looked back and forth between the two of us, apparently making a decision he didn't feel like speaking aloud. He took Alice's hand and led her out the front door of the tavern. She glanced back at me once, a small frown on her lips.

Before I could think too much about her concern or feel too awkward standing by myself, Jake was unexpectedly behind me.

"So, I noticed you mouthing along with our set," he said. He appeared ready to leave, a leather jacket in his arms despite the warmth of the night. Apparently the band was finishing the packing without him. "You know more about blues music than most girls."

I didn't really know how to respond. My mind lingered on the word "girl." Despite the fact that Jake and I were probably very close in age, I felt like we saw ourselves very differently. I wasn't sure exactly what word I would use to describe myself, but girl definitely wasn't it. Did girls own their own businesses? Did girls get kisses from handsome engineers that made their toes curl in their sandals?

"So, do you?" Jake asked, breaking into my inner ramble.

I felt blush flood my cheeks. Please tell me I hadn't said that part about getting kissed out loud!

"Do I what?" I asked.

"Do you know a lot about blues music?" he asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah." Thank god that's what he meant. "My dad listened to blues music a lot. In fact, Willie Dixon was one of his favorites."

"Yeah," Jacob brightened. Dimples appeared in his tan cheeks. "My dad likes him a lot, too. He's the one who taught me 'Wang Dang Doodle.' I guess they would really get along."

"Definitely," I smiled despite the pang in my heart. His statement made me imagine an alternate universe in which I may have been sharing a burger with my Dad and talking about the way songs that were decades old could still sound fresh when young bands discovered them. I didn't bother to correct his tense; instead I noted, "Although my dad liked to say that no man could perform that song like-"

"Koko Taylor" Jake finished my sentence in unison with me. We both laughed like old friends, and without thinking I put my hand on his arm.

Jake's gaze trailed from my face down to my fingers on his forearm and my breath caught as I recognized a fire starting to build behind his eyes. I quickly pulled my hand away and put both arms behind my back. Berating myself for the unthinking gesture, I bit my lip and tried to think of something to bring the tone back to a safe, friendly-zone.

"So, can you take me home now?" the words rushed out before I could think of how they'd sound. I winced. Was it possible to have come up with something a little worse?

Jake didn't seem embarrassed or uncomfortable. "Sure, sure, I'll take you home." He grinned at me. I exhaled in relief that he hadn't leaped at the innuendo-filled opening I had given him. "And maybe some other night, I can pick you up and take you out?"

Crap, I'd celebrated my escape too soon. My mind started to whir through the excuses I had used on the rare occasions guys had asked me out in college. I couldn't tell Jake I was studying, or had to go away every weekend. It also felt like a lie to just say that I didn't date, since I had an upcoming date with Edward.

Could I say that I was seeing someone else? Wouldn't that also be kind of a lie? It's not like Edward was my boyfriend or anything. Should I be considering going out with Jake to avoid making a fool out of myself with Edward before we even had one date? Wouldn't it freak him out if I tried to make things between us too serious too soon?

Damn, did I always ask myself so many questions about everything? There's another one.

"Bella?" Jacob prompted. I realized I had been standing there with my mouth gaping like a fish.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said. The roulette wheel of excuses spun in my head and I went with the first one it landed on. "I just really need to focus on my business; I don't really have time to date." The words sounded hollow, and guilt spread over me at the lie. Jake's face turned cloudy and I could see hurt in his sweet, puppy dog eyes.

"That's not really the reason you won't go out with me, is it?" he asked.

Hearing Jake's words gave me the answers to all the questions I had been asking myself. Edward wasn't my boyfriend just because we had plans to go on one date. Maybe I would be setting myself up for heart-break by expecting too much and acting like Edward and I were exclusive. Maybe I could have had a good time with Jake, too. But, I didn't want to.

Maybe most women could handle dating more than one person, but my heart had already made a single choice.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said. "You're fantastic, and I honestly can't imagine someone not wanting to go out with you, but I'm interested in someone else. It wouldn't be fair to you or me to try and make something between us. My heart wouldn't be in it."

Jake swallowed and nodded. "It's that guy that was with you earlier tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"How long have you been together?" he asked. Clearly Jacob was as much a glutton for punishment as I was.

"Actually, we're not really together," I said. "I'm not sure what we are. But, I need to see what we could be. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob said, turning his head away from me. It broke my heart that he couldn't look at me. "Actually, it doesn't make any sense at all, but I'll try to understand anyway. And, if things don't work out, maybe I could ask you out again?" He peaked at me from the corner of his eye as he asked.

"I don't want to lead you on, Jake," I replied. "I meant it when I said I can't imagine someone not wanting to date you. Lead singer in a band, with a good day job. Caring with your father. You're like the 20-something dream guy. You definitely shouldn't waste any time thinking about me."

Jacob laughed at the lame soliloquy I was giving him, and I couldn't help but join in.

"Now it just sounds like you're trying to pick me up," he said.

"Sorry," I replied.

"It's okay, really. And I don't think I'm wasting time thinking about you, even if you aren't interested for now. In case you hadn't noticed, Bella, there aren't a whole lot of young, single people in Forks, Vermont. Or even in this county."

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't really noticed, but now that he pointed it out, it made me feel a little silly for taking his attention so seriously. It's not as if I was special. I was just here. Was that how Edward felt, too?

"Of course, even if there were thousands of girls my age around, I still think I'd want to date you. You like trucks and Willie Dixon." He flashed his dimples again. "Edward better know what a lucky guy he is to get a shot with you."

It surprised me a little that he knew Edward's name. Then an unpleasant thought occurred to me. It was a small town where people all knew each other and talked. "You won't repeat what I said, will you?" I asked.

Jacob looked a little offended. "Of course not," he told me earnestly. "I may not keep it to myself that I'm hoping to get my shot with you, but I wouldn't say anything about what you told me. Ever." His face shifted into his grin which was quickly becoming familiar to me. "It's in my best-interest to keep that fact on the down-low," Jacob continued. "If I'm lucky, Edward'll never know how you feel because he won't have a reason to."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed again. Honestly, I couldn't believe how much talking with Jake was like talking with Alice.

He was fun. I hoped we could remain friends.

"So, how about that ride home, Bells?" Jake asked. "Lucky for you I always travel with an extra helmet."

"An extra what?" I asked.

"Oh," Jacob said, looking sheepish. "Did I forget to mention I'd be taking you home on my motorcycle?"

He most definitely had. I couldn't count the number of times my dad had lectured me about the dangers of speeding down the road on something without doors. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeaah..." Jake let the word drag out. "That's not a problem is it? I'm a very safe driver and the bike's road legal for nighttime. Come on, Bells, it will be a rush."

I snorted. "Only my dad ever called me Bells, Jacob, and he's probably on his way to haunt you for even suggesting I get on the back of a rolling, death trap."

That was probably not the best way to have mentioned that my dad had died. I was surprised by my own casualness to have made a joke about it.

Jacob took this pronouncement in stride, however. "If he visits me tonight, I'll introduce myself and let him know what a great time you had. My people honor our ancestors and our friends' ancestors." He turned around and I followed him out of the tavern.

The lot was nearly empty except for a dangerous looking Harley Sprint parked in the far corner. Jake handed me his jacket and without thinking I took it. As we walked closer to the death machine, he gestured to it as if showing off a game show prize.

"Meet Leah, my pride and joy," Jacob beamed. "Leah, this is Bella, and she's a little afraid of you, but I know you'll be good friends in no time."

"I'm not afraid of her, I mean that," I protested.

"You're not, huh?" Jacob said. "Then what's the problem with us taking you for a short ride home?" He picked up one of the helmets that was strung over the bike's handlebars, and held it out to me, one of his eyebrows raised in a challenge. "It will be fun; you said you remembered fun earlier today when you were test-driving the truck, right?"

I hesitated, still clutching his jacket in my arms and my lip once again between my teeth. Jacob remained leaning against his bike with his arm outstretched offering me the helmet.

It was late. The roads were dark, but they were also dry and nearly empty. It wasn't as if we were going far, and I didn't really have another way to get home unless I called Alice or Edward to come get me, which would be silly. They were probably both settling in and getting ready to go to sleep.

"You'll want to put on the jacket, since the wind will make it kind of cold," Jacob said.

Sighing, I did as he said and then reached out and took the helmet from him. Thankfully I had at least worn pretty tough jeans, so I didn't have to worry about burning myself on his exhaust pipes. "Promise you'll go slow?" I asked him_. _

"As slow as you need, Bella." Jacob fastened his own helmet and swung his leg over the bike, chuckling.

I got on awkwardly behind him, taking several little hops on my right leg as I tried to get my left over the seat. I knew I looked nothing like people who coolly swung themselves onto motorcycles in the movies. Once I was reasonably settled on the bike, I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to stay on. These things didn't have seat belts. I also wasn't sure how to avoid having my crotch up against Jake's back since there wasn't a lot of extra room on the seat.

"Just give me a nice, big, bear hug," Jake said over his shoulder, half turned back to me. "You'll want to lean forward."

"You're a jerk, you know that right." I hollered in his ear as he turned on the bike and the motor roared. The engine drowned out the sound of his laughter, but I could feel him shaking for much longer than was polite.

I seriously wanted to punch him in the ribs in revenge, but I was too focused on holding on for dear life. I hoped that my squeezing him was unpleasant, but somehow I doubted I was strong enough to hurt him with my grip. Jake straightened the bike and hit the kickstand with his heel. I had only a few seconds to take a deep breath before the bike jerked forward and we were rolling out of the parking lot.

It actually wasn't that bad. The wind whipped around my face, but it wasn't too hard or cold. He did go nice and slow and we only saw one other vehicle on the road between the River Tavern and the B&B. At first I was nervous when I saw the lights turn on at the gas station across the street, and then heard a truck following fairly close as we pulled out of the Tavern parking lot. But, then I was thankful for it. It made me feel a little safer to be bathed in the other driver's headlights, so at least I'd see danger coming a little better. I was glad they followed us all the way to my driveway and even slowed as Jake and I pulled in.

As soon as the bike was at a full stop, I let go of Jacob's sides and he slid off to make it easier for me to dismount.

"Did I get you home slow enough?" Jake asked me with a grin.

"That was alright, I guess," I said, though I shoved the helmet into his chest a little harder than was necessary. He didn't seem to notice, which only made me more annoyed. He had basically lied by omission when he offered me a ride home, but I had enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Maybe being friends with Jacob wouldn't be a bad idea. He had a way of reminding me what being young was about, like going out for live music and riding a motorcycle.

"Cool." He grinned at me. "I can give you a ride home the next time you come see the Wolf Pack play. It will be our tradition."

"There were a lot of assumptions in that sentence, Jake," I replied, trying to sound stern. But, I couldn't keep up the charade. It had been an amazing day. I was still on an endorphin high from the kiss that Edward and I had shared, and the adrenaline from the speed and all the fresh air of the short motorcycle ride, were making my breath come in pants.

"Oh, come on, Bella," Jake said. "The ride was a good reminder of fun, wasn't it?"

"Maybe," I said. Then added, "I think I'll stick with the truck, though."

Jake's smile got even wider, "You're going to buy Dad's truck?"

"Yeah, I think I will." I said, suddenly making up my mind. "Assuming my new friend is willing to help me out with repairs when necessary?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then," I said. "Good night, Jacob. Thanks for the music and the ride. It was fun."

"That was the idea," he replied. As I turned to go inside, he turned on the bike again and sped away. I waved goodbye even though I was pretty sure he wouldn't see me.

I had almost made it to my bedroom in the innkeepers' quarters before Alice pounced on me from her own room.

"Bella Swan, if you don't tell me every detail about what you've been up to for the past six hours, I am going to paint the next guestroom, neon orange."

I sighed.

I guess my long night was just getting started.

**A/N – Thanks for reading. Any guesses who was behind those headlights Bella was grateful for? **


	12. Chapter 12 - Two Words: Ferris Wheel

Chapter 12 - EPOV - Two Words: Ferris Wheel

**A/N-So, a lot of you were very unhappy with Bella at the end of the last chapter. Hope you allow her (and me) some time to redeem ourselves. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own any mistakes you find in this chapter, despite the awesome work of my beta Sunflower Fran.**

"I call this meeting to order," Alice said sharply with a bang on the kitchen table.

"Alice, do we want to know how you got a gavel?" Jasper asked.

"More importantly, why do you have a gavel?" I followed up.

Jasper and Alice both looked at me and rolled their eyes like I was the ridiculous one. The two of them had brushed past me when I opened the door at their insistent knocking at seven this morning. They'd then proceeded to mumble about agenda and secret operation while basically ignoring my reasonable questions, such as "what the fuck are you two doing here?"

It was twenty minutes later, and although I had a cup of coffee (brewed by Jasper using his machine as well as special beans that he had brought with him), I still had no idea what the hell was happening.

Alice twisted the item in her hand and explained, "I borrowed it from Kathy at the Town Offices, apparently they have it for this big meeting in the spring."

My brother and I both choked a little on the sips we had been simultaneously taking: "You borrowed the Town Moderator's gavel?" I practically shouted.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you know what separates us from the animals, Edward?" Alice said, pointing the item in question at my chest.

"Democracy?" I guessed.

"No," Alice said. "The ability to accessorize. I borrowed the gavel so that you understand the seriousness of this little meeting and to make sure we have order."

"Well, I'm glad to know the town resources aren't being squandered on something frivolous." I mumbled. I wasn't sure there was enough caffeine in the world to get me through this. When I had asked for my brother's help in spit-balling some ideas for my big date with Bella, I hadn't counted on him bringing his new half-sized girlfriend with him. That was just one of the things that confused me – it was obvious that not only was Maria out of the picture, but Alice had very much become a larger part of it than I had previously been aware. Though it was undoubtedly going to be easier coming up with ideas with Alice's inside help, I was starting to wonder if it would be worth the drama.

Alice banged the gavel again. "Don't make me cite you with contempt, Edward. Now, let's get down to business. You need ideas for your first date with Bella."

"Well, I had some ideas." I said, trying not to sound like a defendant with a weak case.

"You may present these ideas, and Jasper and I will weigh them," Alice said, sitting back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest.

I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Jasper, assuming he'd also be ready to call Alice out for her ridiculous behavior. But my brother was gazing at her with a totally unfamiliar smile. It was clear I was going to be overruled on any difference of opinion. So, I did my best to proceed with as little sarcasm as possible.

"Well, I want it to be something she's never done with anyone else before, and I want it to be memorable."

They both nodded at my vagaries.

"So, I had a couple of ideas." I paused, weighing which to mention first. I decided to go for the big one first. "There's Stowe Gliders. It would be a drive, but I know Bella would never forget the view from a glider soaring above the Green Mountains."

"Nope," Alice said, popping the last consonant. "Bella gets motion sick on planes, and I think the glider would be even worse. Plus, she's afraid of heights."

Okay, strike one. But, I guess I should be grateful that I hadn't found out either of those facts about Bella the hard way.

"Well, then," I said, trying again "I was thinking about something kind of nostalgic, and maybe try rolling up the classic dating activities into one day - like a super date. Start off at the bowling alley in one town, then hit the roller skating rink, the drive-in restaurant and then see a drive-in movie."

Jasper shook his head this time. "Too many breaks and driving between activities. Bella would come up with an excuse to go back to the B&B each time."

Another good point I hadn't thought of. "So, we need something fairly distracting, but all in one place, and it can't involve motion," I summarized. Sometimes you needed to approach life's problems like you would engineering: analytically.

They nodded for me to continue, but that was all I had.

"Alice," Jasper said. "Why don't you tell us some things about Bella that Edward and I wouldn't necessarily know."

"Like what?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Does Bella have a favorite romantic movie?" I prompted.

Alice shook her head. "She claims to hate chick flicks."

"What about an art museum or a concert?" Jasper suggested.

"No," Alice and I both said in unison.

"Bella thinks museums are creepy - too quiet for somewhere that you're not supposed to read." Alice explained.

"And I'd like to stay away from live music as an idea," I said. I didn't want to do anything that would remind her of Jacob or feel similar to a date he would take her on. I tried another tactic, "Alice, what about Bella's favorite romantic novel? I know she loves to read."

Alice shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to focus her thoughts. "I'm not sure what her favorite romance would be. She wrote a paper for English Comp on _Wuthering Heights, _but she always went on about how she'd hate for her love life to be anything like that. Plus, it was all about an old English manor house, so it's not something you could really recreate around here."

I was really starting to feel like I was grasping at straws. "How about another book, then," I asked, "not necessarily a romance."

"Well," Alice said. "I know she loved _Charlotte's Web_ because she never lets me kill any spiders around the house. She'd say 'don't kill Charlotte.'"

Jackpot.

Jasper and I looked at each other and I could see the same idea whirring through his brain.

"Tunbridge," Jasper said aloud. "Perfect, because it's small, and agriculturally focused."

"Huh," Alice said, looking confused.

"My first date with Bella is going to be to take her to the Tunbridge World's Fair," I declared.

"What's that?" Alice said.

Jasper and I both chuckled a bit, before he explained the event with the unfittingly grandiose name. There was nothing 'worldly' about Tunbridge - there were few events more down home and Vermont, even with the percentage of tourists who attended.

"Not bad," Alice said after Jasper finished describing the Fair. "There'd be plenty of different distractions, but you could still have some good conversations."

"And even though it's kind of touristy, there won't be too many reminders about the B&B," Jasper said.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before," I said, then frowned. "The only problem is it's still three weeks away - after Labor Day. I promised I'd take her out after the guests leave this weekend. Maybe we should keep thinking about something to do before then."

Alice shook her head. "No, this is perfect. Bella's going to be even more distracted than usual with the reservations we've got coming up and the last push to get all the rooms finished before foliage."

"Plus, we're starting the open breakfasts this week," Jasper added. "It's going to be an adjustment to her schedule. I doubt Bella will want to be out late at night anytime soon. We can use the delay to our advantage, however."

"We?" I asked. "Just how involved do you plan to be?"

"Involved enough that you have the help you need, but not so much that Bella has a clue," Alice smirked.

"Okay," I replied. "And how exactly is having to wait almost three weeks for our date going to work for me, rather than against me? I promised her I'd take her out after the weekend. Won't she take it the wrong way if I don't follow through on that?" I could be patient if it was for Bella, but a lot could happen in that many days.

Though I didn't want to bring it up with Jasper and Alice, I was debating internally whether I would talk to Bella about seeing her get on the back of Jake's motorcycle. The problem was, I really shouldn't know anything about it. She had no idea that I had waited across the street from the Tavern to watch her leave.

"You can still spend time with her, but use the delay for your first official date and go for buildup, Edward," Alice replied to my last question, breaking me out of the brooding thoughts of Bella on a bike … Jake's bike. "You're going to put out teasers for this date, and I'm going to help you script them. The fact that you're waiting while you know she'll be busy will show her how much you respect her need to balance dating along with running the Inn."

"She's an evil genius, isn't she?" Jasper asked, smiling at me.

"We'll see," I replied. I still didn't like the idea of the long wait, but Alice did have a point. "What did you mean about teasers?" Jasper turned to Alice.

"Like when they build up a movie premiere. Edward will start by telling Bella when the date will be, but that it's going to be a surprise." Alice said. "She won't be able to resist asking for hints."

"Okay," I said. "And what should the first hint be?"

"Throw her off by doing something ridiculous, like giving her a fake spider." Alice offered.

From there the conversation got more and more absurd as Jasper and Alice threw out ideas of what I could do or say to Bella that was Fair-related. Finally Alice made me pull my calendar off the wall and pencil in each of the teasers I'd be giving Bella.

After what seemed like hours of contentious debate, I threw down the book and pencil. "So, we've got a good strategy for the build-up and the date." I said, moving on to the next challenge. "But, the Fair closes fairly early on Sunday. I'll want to take her out for dinner afterward. Should I stick with the casual for that, or can I take the date up a notch at that point?"

I had pointed the question toward Alice, expecting she'd be all for the idea of a fancy dinner. Laid back fun was all well and good, but I also wanted to treat Bella like she deserved, which included something better than the type of dinner you could buy on a stick on the midway.

"I'll have dinner waiting for you there," Jasper offered unexpectedly. "It will be another surprise. Just text me when you're leaving the fairgrounds, and I'll have the table with candles all set up for you."

"And we'll be safely hidden away in my room, so it'll be like we're not even there." Alice chimed in.

"Correction," I said. "You won't be there. Because before we pull in, you'll leave for Jasper's apartment, so Bella and I will have the place all to ourselves."

"You're out of order council," Alice said, knocking the gavel again. "You can't make me leave where I live. I wouldn't be spying on you that much."

"Uh-huh," I said. "I'll believe that when you get drafted for the NBA, short-stuff." I made a grab for the gavel, but she moved it behind her back. I seriously had to figure out how to get that thing back to the Town offices were it belonged. The little pixie was getting drunk with the power, I could tell.

We frowned at each other and Jasper looked from her to me, silently pleading for me to give a little. I could understand wanting the girl you're interested in to be happy, but this was just getting ridiculous.

"Tell you what," I said. "You spill on everything you know about what's going on with Bella and Jake, and I'll let you attend the Fair while Bella and I are there, but we're taking separate vehicles."

Alice looked shocked at my suggestion. "I can't betray a confidence with my girlfriend, Edward," she said. "That's like a cardinal sin. And besides, you can't keep me from going to the Fair, it's a public event."

I looked at Jasper, asking him with my eyes to take the 'bro's before' pact seriously for once.

"Alice," he said to her in his most calming voice. Alice immediately seemed to slide out of her seat a little. "Edward and I would never ask you to betray a confidence, but just think what he was going through when he saw Bella get on the back of that guy's motorcycle. You were worried about her yourself that night. Think what Edward's still going through now."

Alice looked a little dazed, but still conflicted.

"Please, Alice," I whispered. "I know how much Bella's trust means to you, and I'm not asking you to betray that. But, I have to know if she might be falling for someone else because ..." I realized I wasn't sure how to end that sentence. But I was pretty sure I didn't want Alice to be the first person I said what I think I was going to say to.

"Because ..." Alice seized on my open-ended comment.

"Is she interested in seeing Jake?" I asked, deflecting her.

Alice studied me with an unwavering steel-eyed gaze. I fought the urge to blink first. Jasper just looked at both of us and I felt a calm settle over the room.

"No," Alice said, finally.

I felt like my heart was going to explode with relief. That is, until Alice amended: "At least, not that she knows of."

"What?" I asked.

Alice still looked torn. She was wringing her hands in angst until Jasper placed his on top of hers. Alice blew out a breath and started to explain. "The thing with Bella is she's never really thinking about what she wants; she's so busy worried about the Inn or a million other things. So, she may actually be interested in seeing Jake, but hasn't admitted it to herself." She paused. "Honestly, Edward, I think you may have competition."

I swallowed. "So, am I at risk of losing my shot if I move too slow? Should we go back to thinking about another date I should take her out on before Tunbridge?"

"No," Alice said. "This plan is a good one. But, just because you're not going out on a date before then, doesn't mean you shouldn't try hard to remind her you're interested."

"Why don't you come to the Inn for breakfast at least a couple of times next week?" Jasper offered. "You can afford our $7.50 special, right?"

"Plus tip," Alice interjected.

"Yeah," I said. "I can definitely afford your great, breakfast prices. But, you don't think that would make Bella annoyed with me?"

"Not if you're bringing her the hints we planned," Alice said. "And if you can convince any of the road crew or people you know to come with you and buy breakfast, she'll be thrilled to see you. I'll even see if I can get her to sit down and eat with you."

"Won't that be breaking into first date territory?" I asked.

"Nope," said Jasper and Alice together.

"Okay," I said. "I'll show up Tuesday with the first present and clue. And in the meantime, if you two would get the hell out of my apartment, I'm going to call Bella and ask her to mark her calendar for three weeks from today."

They both smiled at this to my relief. "Move to adjourn," Jasper said to Alice. "I think Edward's got some work to do, and we should be getting back to Swan's."

"Okay, this meeting is adjourned. Back to Swan's," Alice repeated, with a final jaunty rap of the gavel. "That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

After emptying and unplugging his coffee maker, Jasper took Alice by the hand and they exited my apartment. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just past ten. I wondered what excuse Alice had given Bella for leaving so early.

Figuring Bella would definitely be up by now, even if there weren't any guests to take care of, I dialed her cell number. It went direct to voicemail, so she must not have turned it on yet. I tried the B&B's main line.

"Volturi B&B, how may I help you?" her sweet voice answered.

"I must have the wrong number," I said. "I was looking for Swan's Inn."

"Edward?" she asked.

"Good morning, gorgeous." I answered. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Did you like the music?"

I paused as the image of Jake swinging his guitar on his hips entered my mind, followed quickly by the memory of Bella getting on the back of his motorcycle. I really wanted to just ask her about it, but I didn't want her to know I had waited for her and followed them home.

"They were okay, but honestly I was paying more attention to the stories you and Alice were telling. Plus, I apparently have a lot of studying to do if I'm going to complete with your knowledge of Blues."

Bella laughed at that comment. As much as I loved hearing the musical tone of her voice, hearing it just made me even more anxious to see Bella's face. It wasn't nearly as good talking to her if I couldn't see her smile and watch her eyes for the moments when her mind wandered.

"So what's your plan for the rest of the day?" I asked. "It's the weekend. Maybe you could spend some time with your friend you've been neglecting?"

"Actually," Bella said, "I have no idea where Alice is."

"I was talking about me, Bella." I chuckled. It figures that Alice hadn't told her where she was going. "And, I'm sure she's with Jasper somewhere."

"So, you're saying I've been neglecting you?" Bella asked, incredulous. "I just saw you last night."

_And you left on the back of some loser's motorcycle_, I thought to myself. But, I shoved that thought to the back of my mind and said "I'm just trying to guilt you into taking a day to enjoy yourself instead of hiding out inside."

"Yeah," said Bella. "I really have no life, do I? It's a gorgeous, summer day, and all I can think of is spending time on my computer looking for vacation blogs I can send links to, or freaking out about the open breakfasts starting this week."

"Your breakfasts are going to be great, I promise." I told her. "How about we go out for a little hike to distract you today? Like you said, the weather is going to be nearly perfect."

"Umm... I don't really hike, Edward. At least, not anywhere that I could trip and need to be carried out of the wood over rough terrain."

I covered the receiver for a second as I chuckled. Her clumsiness seemed to embarrass her, even though I found it kind of cute. If she was able to walk smoothly like a super model, I'd probably be intimidated by just how perfect she was.

"How about checking out a rail trail with me then," I offered. "Those are nice and smooth. And, I'm sure I could manage carrying you a few miles in the unlikely event you tripped on the pavement."

Bella was silent for a moment. I wondered if I had teased her a little too much. "You realize I have no idea what you're talking about when you say rail trail."

"You're kidding," I said. "They're VTrans pride and joy in the summer. We designed miles of walking paths over the deserted train lines. It's like taking a walk along the railroad tracks - very scenic and easygoing."

"That does sound kind of nice," Bella said. "Are they smooth enough that even I can follow the paths?"

"I promise, you'll manage just fine," I said. "I'll pick you up as soon as we get off the phone. But first, get out your calendar and mark off Sunday September 15th. There's somewhere special I want to take you for our first real date."

"Where are we going?" she asked. In the background I could hear her shuffling items around, and smiled to myself knowing that she was following my instructions.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I promised.

"But, it's so far away," she whined, making me chuckle at her impatience. If she only knew how much I wanted our first date to be tomorrow rather than so much later. But, what kind of engineer would I be if I didn't follow plans?

~VB&B~

"This is a nice easy walk," Bella said. "I'll have to remember this when Alice gets on another fitness kick. It's much nicer than being on a treadmill."

"I can't imagine walking in place on a machine," I replied shaking my head. "I know some people like to do it to keep in shape in the winter, but there are so many other options - snowshoeing, cross-country skiing, shoveling."

"You make it sound like shoveling is a recreational activity," Bella said in wonderment. I looked over, and sure enough, she was looking at me as if I were a strange puzzle, the little crease between her eyebrows in deep relief.

"Well, it used to be fun as a kid," I chuckled. "We'd pray for a snow day and then go all around the neighborhood asking if we could shovel for people. A good storm was like white gold."

"How much did you charge?" Bella asked.

"I think maybe five dollars a driveway?"

"Wow, do you still charge that?" Bella responded, with a laugh. "It's a lot cheaper than the plow quotes I've been looking at."

"You've started looking for plow quotes now?" I asked her, gesturing at the summer green around us.

"An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure." Bella said, shrugging.

"You know, for a non-Vermonter, you've got all the old-folks saying down pretty good." I wondered where she got her Yankee-mentality.

"I did spend a lot of time with old folks who like to stay at bed and breakfasts," Bella explained as if reading my thoughts.

"And that's how you decided you wanted to open your own?" I asked, taking advantage of the opportunity to broach one of the subjects I was most curious about.

"Yes," she said. "Though I certainly didn't think it would happen the way it did."

The silence stretched as I pondered how to get Bella to say more. I didn't know if now was the right time to get her to open up about Charlie, but I felt she wanted to say more. I wanted to hear about her father, and how both his life and death had affected her, but I was afraid to push. Finally, I couldn't stand the tension. I stopped on the path, taking one of Bella's hands in mine so she turned to face me. "I can understand if you don't want to talk about it," I offered, looking into her chocolate eyes. "But I'm also willing to listen any time you do."

"I don't really know where to start," Bella said, looking away from me, apparently fascinated by the way the path stretched out beyond us.

"Well, I know that your dad passed away not too long ago." As I made this statement, Bella winced a little. I took the queue to veer toward another subject. "What about your mom?"

"Mom's still doing okay," Bella responded. I was glad to see the cloud lift from her expression. Sensing the tension would be better behind us, I began walking again, keeping her hand in mine and allowing our joined arms to swing naturally. Bella continued her thought as we walked, "I don't really talk to her much now, but she's pretty happy with her life."

"Why don't you talk much?" I asked, hoping that wouldn't lead to another awkward pause.

"She and her husband travel a lot," Bella offered with a shrug. "He's a minor league ball player."

"So that's why you lived with your dad?" I asked, watching her expression carefully from the corner of my eye for signs this might make Bella freeze up again.

"Yeah, and to be honest, Charlie and I were more alike." I thought her face crinkled a bit at the mention of his name. However, she may have been squinting in the sun because she continued talking.. "I didn't really expect it to work as well as it did because he was really shy and quiet like me. From the outside, it might have looked like we didn't get along, and that the house was full of silent tension, but I knew I could always come to him if I needed to talk about anything. He was great at listening to my thoughts about the B&B's we stayed at."

From there she went on to tell me about their weekend traditions. I was amazed at just how often it seemed they had traveled together. "Didn't your boyfriends mind you always being away on the weekend?" I wondered aloud.

Bella actually snorted at that. "Actually, there was only ever one boyfriend," she said. "And it wasn't that big of deal for either of us. In hindsight, I think the relationship worked as long as it did because we saw so little of each other."

"That doesn't sound very good," I said frowning, though I was secretly pleased there wasn't a great love story in Bella's past.

"So, what do you think makes a relationship work?" Bella asked, a little too innocently.

I rubbed my chin with my free hand as if seriously pondering the question for the first time. "Well, enjoying time together is definitely a plus," I said with a grin. "I guess I'd like to eventually have a relationship like my parents have."

"You mean three kids and a beautiful home." Bella prompted. I could tell she was trying to keep a poker face, but I could see a little terror behind her eyes.

"Well, I don't really know how I feel about kids, yet," I told her honestly. Bella exhaled at this statement. I continued "Mostly I admire what my parents have because they support each other and seem to have fun together. But, it wasn't exactly the perfect family all the time either. Mom and Dad both had other relationships before, and when they first got married it took a while for all of us to adjust. It wasn't like the Brady Bunch." I said with a grin.

This made Bella smile back at me. "Actually, that does kind of make you like the Brady Bunch. They were a blended family from a second marriage, too."

"Oh come on," I said rolling my eyes. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah," Bella replied. "But, I thought you engineering types were supposed to be all technical and precise."

"Well, if you want technical, I can tell you what the slope of the path we're on is, and how many construction drawings were needed for the next mile."

"How do you know that?" Bella asked, surprised.

I grinned at her. "I drew some of them."

"Really, so we're walking on a pathway you designed?" Bella said. My heart swelled at how impressed she looked.

"Well, not exactly," I clarified. "I worked on the drawings when I was just starting at VTrans as an engineering technician. The project manager and project engineers designed it more than I did."

"But it's still kind of yours," Bella said, smiling at me. "That's cool."

"Oh Bella, you just made my day," I told her, my hand over my heart in an only half-joking expression of my passion for the statement. "Engineers aren't often told their work is cool."

Bella laughed again, before responding. "But it is cool that you had a part in creating something that will actually be around for a long time. My day is a success if food gets eaten and beds get unmade. This will be here for years and years, won't it?"

"Hopefully," I said, trying to hide just how much I enjoyed hearing her put into words why I loved my job. "Although, the railroad could call tomorrow and we'd have to tear it all up again."

"How's that?" Bella said, her face screwing up in confusion again.

"The railroads own the tracks for perpetuity, even though the trains don't run and haven't for decades," I explained. "When the trails were built over the lines, it was all part of the agreement that the state wasn't actually taking ownership of the right-of-way or the land. If they decided they wanted to run trains through here again, we'd have to move the path out of the way."

"You're kidding," Bella said, "That hardly seems fair."

"Nope," I responded. "But that's how it is. It's actually pretty interesting how the railways shaped our country and how much power they had over the communities they literally drove stakes right through."

"Yeah," Bella said.

I turned to face her again. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course, Edward," Bella replied. "I wouldn't lie to you. Just because I never learned anything about railroads or engineering before doesn't mean I'm not interested." She bit her lip and cast her eyes down at our still linked hands. "Besides," she continued, "I like the way you light up when you talk about your job. Not everyone has that kind of passion for what they do."

"You're right," I told her. "I think that's exactly what draws me to you so much. I love the way your whole face changes when you talk about your plans for the Inn."

"You do?" she asked, shyly peeking out from under her lashes. "It doesn't drive you crazy how often I complain about the things that go wrong there?"

"Not at all," I pushed a lock of her windblown hair out of her face and moved it behind her ear. "I want to hear about everything that happens with you; the good and the bad; the big moments in your life and all the little things that happen day to day."

Bella's eyes grew wide.

"What is it?" I asked.

She bit her lip, and I ran my thumb over her mouth, silently encouraging her to stop. "I want that, too, Edward. I want to hear about your day even if I don't understand half of what you do. I'm just afraid that I can't give you all that you deserve."

"Bella, all I want is for you to give me …" I started, then corrected myself "to give us, is a chance."

Bella nodded.

I hesitated, and then went on. "Can I be honest about something else?"

"Please," Bella whispered. "Don't be anything but honest with me Edward."

I searched her eyes for any hint of insincerity at this request. Seeing none, I went on: "I don't mind sharing you with your business because there'll be times I'm distracted with work, too," I confessed. Bella frowned at me, but nodded for me to continue. "But I can be jealous. It's not something I'm proud of, or that I'm looking forward to letting you see."

"There's nothing for you to be jealous of, Edward," Bella said.

I very much wanted to believe her, but the image of her gripping onto Jacob Black on the back of his motorcycle flashed through my mind. I stopped walking again and put my hand under Bella's chin, forcing her to look up at me.

"Yesterday when you told me about Jake, you said that you weren't interested in dating him," I said, not allowing either of us to break eye contact.

"I'm not," Bella started to protest, but I stopped her by brushing my thumb over her lips.

I started again, "You told me that you're not interested in dating Jake, and I believe you." I raised my eyebrow to emphasize my next point. "What I want to know now, is whether you told him that you're not interested, or if he still thinks he has a chance with you."

Bella's face turned very serious. "Edward," she started, and in that instant something shifted and it was her holding my gaze, rather than the other way around. "I have no control over what Jake thinks, but I was as honest with him as I was with you. I'm not interested in trying to date anyone but you. But, the operative word there is try, Edward. I have no clue what I'm doing here. This is totally new to me, isn't that obvious?"

I chuckled at her wide-eyed expression as she explained herself. She sounded as if she were trying to fly a plane or build a house without any training. Bella's frown deepened, and I stopped laughing. I realized that a relationship may be just as intimidating to her as either of those things would be.

"Okay then," I said. "Here's my proposal: I'll tell you when I'm feeling jealous, but I'll also tell you when I appreciate the effort I see you're making. And, you'll tell me when you think I'm being irrational or if I'm asking too much from you."

Bella smiled. "That sounds pretty serious for two people who haven't even had their first date, yet. Is this traditionally how relationships get started? Should we draft up an official contract or something?"

I laughed at her teasing. "I don't think we need to get anything notarized, but yes, let's call it our dating contract. Maybe it's not the way most people would start out a relationship, but I don't think there's going to be much that's traditional about you and me."

Bella said, "Okay, then, Mr. Cullen, you have yourself a deal. Should we shake on it?"

I shook my head. "I've got a better idea," I told her, then brought my lips to barely an inch from hers. "We'll call the contract sealed with a kiss." Our lips met and Bella let out a small moan. As I began to pull away, she leaned in again.

"Let's make it double-sealed, just to be sure," she whispered.

I happily complied.

**A/N – Thoughts? Do you agree these two needed a dating contract? Are you looking forward to Tunbridge Fair as much as Edward is? We'll get there soon, but Jasper and Alice have been pretty sneaky behind the scenes for a while. Next chapter may have a special POV to fill us in on what's been going on with Edward's brother and Bella's BFF. I'd love to know your thoughts and theories.**


	13. Ch 13 - What's Been Simmering w Jasper

Chapter 13 - What's Been Simmering in the Kitchen (JPOV)

**A/N – While Edward and Bella have been understandably distracted by each other, a couple of other characters have had their own romance bubbling. Since B&E are clueless from their own distractions, the only way I could tell their story was to shift the POV and back track a bit. This chapter takes place starting with the day Alice arrived in Forks up to the day B&E visited the restaurant supply store (Ch 5 & 6). We'll be back to the regular timeline and some good Edward and Bella action next week, promise. Hope you'll give Jasper's words a chance…**

"Fuck my life," I said, hitting the steering wheel.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck-fuck."

I silently chanted the word over and over, wondering how many times I could say it before I got to Bella's place. Would it be enough for me to fully lock away the shit she had just said in some dark corner of my brain? Could I employ the cook's secret weapon of profanity well enough to go through the motions of a day at my still new job?

"Shit-stinking, fucking, cock-sucking, cunt whore," I screamed over Lynn Rosetta Casper's voice coming from VPR on my truck's radio. Usually I found that pretentious radio show so unintentionally funny it would put me in a good mood no matter what, but not today.

Not the morning after my long-time girlfriend told me she was moving to Burlington with some asshole she'd met online. As I paused at one of the few stop signs in Forks, I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath, trying in vain to not see Maria's teary face behind my lids.

It was Maria who had the tantrum, as usual, even though I was the one who had every right to be upset. She had bawled her eyes out as she explained that not only was she in love with someone else, but that she planned on running away from town and moving in with him.

"Don't make this hard on me Jasper, after everything we've been through together," she had screeched at me.

"I'm making this hard on you?" I had responded, dumb-founded.

"You know everyone in town is going to take your side," Maria said, wiping away tears with the back of her hand while shooting daggers at me as if I were purposefully starting off a war of small-town gossip. "They'll all be talking about me behind my back anywhere I go. It would be so much easier if neither of us said anything until I actually leave."

"Let me get this straight," I said, counting off her betrayals on my fingers, not caring when I hit a recent burn. "You're breaking up with me," I paused holding my index fingers together before continuing. "You're moving to fucking Burlington, after you refused to even consider trying to live in Montpelier or Rutland with me, because you supposedly couldn't imagine leaving Forks." I touched my middle finger, and suppressed the urge to let it fly in the air.

"And you're asking me to keep it a fucking secret from everyone, from my friends, because you don't think you can handle the gossip?" I stretched out my ring finger before clenching both hands into fists, which I pressed into the side of my head to keep it from exploding as I went on. "You're the one who always said small town people were better than city people. It was why you wouldn't even consider making a change with me - because you said no place was as nice as Forks."

Maria narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," she said, her voice dripping with venom. "Everyone in town loves your family even though you're not from here."

How fucking classic. I had been born in the same hospital as Maria and most of our high school class. Just because I didn't have great-great grandparents buried in Forks' Cemetery, I would always be from somewhere else in many of the local's eyes.

"I just can't handle it, Jasper," Maria said, quietly this time. "Please, just let me go quietly. Laurent is coming with his truck in a few weeks. We can pack up and go within twenty-four hours before anyone comes sniffing around with questions. Then you and the rest of the town can say whatever you want about me, just don't make me live through it while I'm still here."

I looked into her tear-streaked face. The hundreds of arguments we'd had over the course of our relationship flashed before me in a sickening montage of manipulation and melodrama. But, still, she was the first woman I'd loved. Even though part of me had known we were on a path to self-destruction for years now, I had held onto Maria because I wanted to believe we'd work it out.

All that time had to count for something, didn't it? Did I owe it to our shared history to suck it up for a few weeks, so that she could run away and leave me to face the fall-out alone? I wasn't sure of the answer to these questions, so perhaps that told me what I needed to know.

"Whatever, I have to go to work," I had said to her, turning away to leave. I spoke with my back turned, my hand on the door. "I won't say anything until you're gone. But, if you plan on leaving without telling your parents where you're going and who you're going with, I think you're forgetting how many hunting rifles your dad has."

To emphasize my point, I looked back over my shoulder and mimicked holding out a gun and pulling the trigger. It made me feel slightly better, and I was profoundly grateful that there were no decent knives in Maria's apartment. At that moment, I may not have remembered a knife's true purpose was to create sustenance, not pain.

Maria had nodded solemnly at my pronouncement. I took this as a promise that she would at least come clean with her family before slinking away to Vermont's largest city with some sleaze ball. I was so angry I couldn't even muster up concern for her, even though I know it could all end very badly.

As I prepared to get out of the truck and go to work, I took one last deep breath and let out another string of profanity that would put Gordon Ramsey to shame. Then I gathered myself up to pretend like it was just another normal day of setting up the Volturi Bed and Breakfast with my new boss. I hoped to lose myself in the strange mix of anxiety and hopefulness that Bella exuded each day as we worked together to make the Inn match our respective dreams.

I was halfway down the front hall, however, when I became aware of a very different energy in the place. I heard Bella's familiar voice offering words of comfort over an unfamiliar but lovely wind chime-like chant of "I just didn't know what to do, I just didn't know..."

The new voice sounded like my own inner conflict. The problem with being comfortable in a status quo is that even if you know change is for the best, when it comes, you are completely at a loss for how to handle it. That's how I was feeling at the moment about a Maria-less future. We had so many plans, and just when I had accomplished the near impossible task of finding a good job right in town, suddenly the rug had been torn out from under me.

I had no idea who Bella was talking to, but an affectionate kinship settled into my chest before I even laid eyes on her. When I did see her for the first time, I thought my chest had exploded open.

She was tiny, with delicate features and eyes that seemed to dance with humorous mischief even underneath a track of tears. Her hair was black like Maria's, but short in a stylish spiky cut.

It was a full minute before I could tear my eyes away from the stranger's gaze to look at Bella. A brief and silent communication transpired between my boss and me. After a very, quick nod, I left her and her friend to their privacy and headed to the kitchen. Whatever had been on the agenda for today was suddenly on the back burner.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one having a tough day.

There was only one way I knew how to handle my angst; I just hoped that Bella's friend could appreciate Italian cuisine. I began to work out my feelings in calories while they worked out things in the next room. Making as little noise as I could, I took out the biggest sauce pan in the kitchen and a few cutting boards. We may not be fully stocked for breakfast service yet, but I had enough canned and dried ingredients in the pantry to make a decent bolognese. My favorite recipe took over six hours and would keep my hands busy, which I desperately needed. And there was no comfort food like a meaty, slow-cooked sauce over pasta.

I don't know if it was my own frustration and hurt, or sympathy for the sad story I overheard coming from the great room that caused the first tear to fall. It definitely wasn't the pile of onions that I chopped in perfect uniformity. It had been years since onions made me cry. But, they would be a good excuse if Bella or Alice, as I soon learned her name was from eavesdropping, happened to come into the kitchen.

~VB&B~

It was late in the day when I finally put a couple of pounds of dried pasta in boiling water, and started a ten minute count-down to my dinner being finished.

I had texted Edward, promising to bring him a man-sized portion of the spaghetti on my way home, but refrained from saying I'd hang out with him. I wasn't up for any one-on-one time with my brother. We knew each other too well. He'd see something was up, and I just wasn't ready to talk about it. Plus, I had promised Maria I wouldn't tell anyone about our break-up.

I knew I could trust Edward to keep it a secret from the rest of the town, and my brother had always avoided my girlfriend anyway, but I wanted to be the bigger person and follow through on my promise to the letter. It wouldn't be long before the truth was out, and I knew that Edward would be happy enough about Maria being out of my life to not give me a hard-time about waiting to tell him.

I sighed, not looking forward to spending the night alone. I knew I'd end up staring at my walls and reliving all the low-lights of the years I'd spent with Maria.

At that moment, Bella entered the kitchen, an empty water glass in hand. I put on my poker face and gestured to the pasta, "I can just take some of this and head out, if that's all right, Bella."

"No!"

It wasn't Bella that answered, but Alice, who had followed her into the kitchen. "You shouldn't have to leave. I know I got in the way of you and Bella working today, so you should at least be able to eat your own dinner."

I felt a little light-headed as I gazed down at her. I don't think I'd ever seen a woman who looked so fragile, yet strong at the same time. She was tiny, but the set of her shoulders and the determination in her face told me she was used to people taking her seriously. I got the feeling she truly wanted me to stay, and there would be consequences if I argued. Even more surprisingly, I realized I didn't want to argue.

I shook my head to break out of my daze, realizing that Bella had chimed in and now the two of them were talking about waitresses. I had forgotten that Bella and I were supposed to firm up the staffing today. I hadn't expected Bella to still be up for it.

"I kind of promised Edward I'd drop some dinner off for him, too," I explained, with a small smirk. It was no secret that my boss and my brother were head over heels for each other. I could anticipate Bella's next words as a shy grin spread over her face.

"Tell him delivery is cancelled and he'll have to come here if he wants to eat," she said, in a shaky voice as she tried to suppress the twinkle in her eye at the hope of seeing him soon.

I sent a quick text, and then looked up into Alice's face. "I imagine he'll be here soon, but I don't think we should wait," I meant to speak to Bella, but I just couldn't tear my gaze away from her pretty friend. I was glad to see that she didn't look quite as forlorn as when I had first arrived. Obviously the two women had talked it out enough to put a sparkle of hope back in her gem-like eyes.

"I agree," Bella said. "Let's dig into this fabulous pasta you've made. If Edward's lucky there may even be some left when he gets here."

I turned to heap the mixed pasta and sauce into a large serving dish, hiding my smile at the tone in my boss' voice at the mention of my brother. "Actually, I think I've got the staffing taken care of." I said, as I followed them out of the kitchen. "I know the candidates I want to make offers to, and you've already approved the salaries, Bella."

We sat down and Bella nodded in agreement. As I dished up three plates worth of my creation, I hoped that Alice wasn't one of those silly girls who had an issue with carbs. I had overheard enough of the whispered conversation between the two of them to believe my next statement would cheer her up.

"What I've been wondering about is how you wanted to arrange the dining area." I motioned around the room at the haphazard array of furniture that looked more like a rummage sale than a B&B. "And, have you started looking for the guest room furniture?"

Bella started to respond, but before she could get past her sigh at my words, Alice let out the sexiest noise I had ever heard.

"Oh, my godddd..." she cried. I could feel my jaw hit my chest as I gazed at the look of rapture on her pixie face.

"What is in this food?" she said.

As all three of us burst out laughing, I shifted in my seat and rearranged my napkin to cover up my reaction to Alice's groans of pleasure. There was truly nothing hotter than a woman who could appreciate good cooking. The sex may have been pretty good between Maria and I, but her lack of enthusiasm over the dinner plate had dampened the passion on my end.

Bella's voice came to me as if from the other side of the Inn, rather than right next to me at the table. I was so entranced by the delight on Alice's face that I had no idea what Bella said, but realized I was supposed to respond when I felt her foot meet my shin, sharply under the table.

"Oh," I mumbled, "I'm, I mean, I..." What had she asked me?

"Why didn't you make this the first time we met to talk about the job?" Bella repeated.

"Well," I said, glancing guiltily at her and then quickly down at my plate, "you were looking for someone to cook breakfast, mainly."

"That's true," she said, taking another big bite.

I wasn't sure how I wanted to explain. I didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable, but the truth was, I had been holding back a bit when she interviewed me. I had purposefully kept it simple with my egg demonstration, focusing on my vision and goals for serving local food, rather than showing off my range of culinary skills. "And you made such a big deal over the fact that you thought I wouldn't be challenged enough here," I offered, hoping that would be enough of an explanation.

Alice's eyes shot open and she frowned at Bella. "You were trying to push him away," she said. I gulped as she pointed her fork at me, even though I knew I wasn't the target of her anger. "Jesus, Bella. Isn't it bad enough you do that to your dates, now you're scaring off a man who just wants to cook for you."

My mind was still a shamble from hearing Alice moan over my sauce, and I got lost in the ideas of dating and cooking for a woman. In truth, it wasn't Bella I had in mind as I had labored over the steaming pot all afternoon. "I, uh, I forgot the bread," I said, hoping to have a minute in the kitchen to collect myself.

I took a long drink of water at the sink before taking the baguette I had warming in the oven and wrapping it in a tea towel. After silently reciting the conversions of volume to weight measurements of some of my favorite baking recipes, I had calmed myself enough to step away from the oven and back to the hot woman in the dining room.

"So, the tables..." I started as I sat back down.

"Yes," Bella said. "I know I've been putting off the shopping I need to do."

"I'm sorry, Bella," said Alice, her face now lit up in clear delight. "Did you say shopping?"

"Well, yes," Bella replied. She shot me a somewhat embarrassed look that I couldn't understand; even as she went on to explain to her friend. "We've got a lot of rooms to decorate, and I need to get new furniture. I know I could never afford your services when you were with the design firm, but I was thinking maybe you could help me make some of those choices."

Alice clapped her hands and wiggled around in her chair, which made me look at her lovely chest which was jiggling from her movement. Once again my mind wandered off and I lost track of their conversation. I tuned back in just in time to hear Alice say, "I can re-upholster and refinish like nobody's business."

"Sexy," I whispered under my breath.

Both women turned to look at me and I felt the blush spread over my face. Their next words were completely inaudible under the whooshing sound in my ears caused by the embarrassment of knowing they had heard my comment. Surprisingly, despite the fact that every ounce of blood in my body had rushed to my face, the hardness between my legs was getting even more uncomfortable.

"Umm, excuse me, bathroom," I mumbled, making a quick departure from the table in the hope of splashing some cold water on my face.

I realized I had to get out of here before I made a complete ass of myself. I had officially been single for less than a few hours. This was not the time to develop a crush on my boss' friend, no matter how beautiful and funny she was. I took barely a moment at the sink in the restroom to put myself together.

When I re-entered the dining room, I saw Edward had arrived and was making himself comfortable. He would definitely be able to sense something was up if I stuck around.

"Umm, sorry Bella," I said, trying to come up with a plausible excuse on the spot. "I actually better get going. I forgot I was supposed to meet Maria for dinner tonight." I hoped that she didn't notice the way my voice cracked a little over that familiar name.

"Oh," Bella said, seeming disappointed. "Well, I'm sure there's still plenty of pasta to take with you."

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering how Maria had refused to eat my sauce, claiming that Ragu was as good as pasta could get. I should have known we would never work.

"It's fine," I said, struggling to get out the next words. "Maria doesn't really like my pasta anyway."

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "Is she insane?"

"You have no idea," Edward said under his breath.

I knew that my brother would be happy when it came time for me to tell him about the break-up. But, for now I wanted to keep my word to Maria more than I wanted his assurances that I'd be better off without her. I just wasn't ready to face the unknown life as a single guy; I had been part of 'us' for so long. I'd wait until she was up in Burlington before I let others know I was just Jasper now, not half of 'Maria and Jasper,' as I had been for years.

I could feel my brother's scrutinizing gaze on me as we said our goodbyes to the girls and made our way to the parking lot. But, as usual, he gave me the privacy I needed and let me be. We each got into our vehicles and headed our separate ways.

~VB&B~

The text came from an unfamiliar number a few hours later: _RUOK?_

Confused, I texted back: _Who is this?_

The answer quickly followed: _Alice. I got your # from B's phone._

I stared at the tiny screen for several minutes, unsure how to respond.

The fact was, I wasn't really sure if I was okay. When I got home from the Inn, I turned on Food Network, but I couldn't even say what shows had been on. I looked up to see Giada's plastic smile on the screen and I quickly grabbed the remote and turned it off. That skinny bitch was the equivalent of food-porn as far as I was concerned - and not the good kind - all plastic.

I stared down at the phone, weighing my desire to open up to Alice, with my feeling of responsibility to keep my word to Maria. Finally, I decided to take my chances. I texted back: _Had better days. U?_

Alice's response took only a few seconds. _Yeah - better days 4 sure. Wanna talk?_

Before I knew it, we had been on the phone for hours. I poured my heart out to her, unsure if I was doing so in spite of, or because of, the fact that I barely knew Alice. She never once took the opportunity to bad mouth Maria. Even when I let out the insults I'd been holding back for years, Alice only responded, "I'm sure you're right." or "I'm sorry." It was as if she intuitively knew that I wasn't ready to hear anyone else talk about my ex. She just let me get it all off my chest.

I let her unload about all the troubles she'd been having after losing her job as well. Though, I had the sense that she had already let out quite a bit while talking with Bella. Despite her sarcastic comments about being unemployable and destined for waitressing, there was an undeniable tone of hope in her voice.

_Hope._ That's what I'd been missing the past few years. Being with Maria had made me feel secure and comfortable, but not hopeful. I had been sure of our future, but not looking forward to it. The realization hit me so suddenly, I almost said it aloud. Thankfully, Alice had turned the subject away from our own troubles.

"Jas, don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask. Is your brother a good guy?"

I smiled at the nickname she had just given me, as well as her question. "He's a great guy, actually," I replied, guessing where this was going. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Alice said. "It was pretty clear to me even before today that Bella thinks he's pretty great, but seeing them together..."

I laughed as she trailed off. "They are pretty fucking obvious, aren't they?" I said.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "Just not obvious enough to each other."

I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me. "I've been thinking that for a while. Edward's awesome, but sometimes he can't get his head out of his ass long enough to see what's in front of him."

"And Bella's head's in the ground, waiting for the sky to fall in on her," Alice replied. "So, we've got two people we love, who are clearly attracted to each other and are both awesome. Seems like the only thing to do is to show them just how awesome they could be together."

"Any ideas on how that could happen?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face. It was charming how devious Alice sounded, and heart-warming how much she obviously cared for her friend. Maria had never really cared about anyone's happiness but her own. I'd lost count of the number of times she'd bad-mouthed other's relationships, forecasting their demise with a kind of perverted glee.

Alice broke my train of thought before it could get much darker. "I think we just have to give them some reasons to be alone together," she said. "Do you think if we worked together we could manage that?"

"I'm pretty sure we'd make a good team," I replied. "After all, we do have the advantage of working from the inside."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Alice replied. "So, Team Edward Plus Bella?"

"TEPB," I responded. "Any secret operation has to have a code name."

Alice's bell-laugh sounded over the phone.

"TEPB it is. When should we have our first strategy session?"

"What works for you?" I replied, a genuine grin spreading across my face.

~VB&B~

A few weeks later:

"How much are you paying for that?" I growled, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fifty bucks," Alice replied. "It's a really well-made piece, check out the dove-tail joints."

I frowned at her. The salesman next to us looked a little uncomfortable. His grin was slowly fading.

"Look at the water-stains on the top," I gestured to some almost invisible marks marring the otherwise shiny, maple surface. "Think how much it will cost to refinish it. Unless you're changing the decor to shabby-chic I don't think it's that good of a bargain."

"Hmm..." Alice said, as if seriously considering the damage for the first time. "You have a point. It would be hard to match the color, so I'd have to sand and re-stain the whole thing. That will take a lot of time and materials." She frowned and wrinkled her brow as if calculating all the costs she had mentioned. The truth was that she already had a receipt for the stain, sandpaper and steel wool in her purse.

"I can take off another five bucks," the salesman suddenly put in.

"Well," Alice said, "That would cover the cost of just doing the top, but then it would look funny."

"Hmmph," I grumbled.

"Forty is as low as I can possibly go," the salesman said.

"I do like it," Alice said, running her fingers along the joints of the drawers again.

"Okay," I said rolling my eyes, as if giving in despite my better judgment. I turned my back to the salesman and gave Alice a covert, thumbs up. "I just hope you know the work you're getting yourself into," I told her, my voice stern.

The salesman walked toward the cash register, and we gave each other a quick fist-bump behind his back before paying for the bureau. Alice then stood back as he and I carried it out to my truck. When he caught sight of the load of other pieces we had stowed in the bed, he frowned at me suspiciously.

I shrugged at him and grinned.

"Good job, bad cop," Alice said to me as we drove away.

"Not bad yourself, good cop," I replied.

"I'd almost feel sorry for them if it wasn't so much fun," Alice said. "We really do make a good team."

"That we do," I said, smiling at her. "I admit I know nothing about decorating, but I bet even my mom would be impressed at how well you're doing furnishing the Volturi. How do you think our other operation is going?"

"Well," Alice replied. "They should be done at the restaurant supply store by now, so hopefully Edward is smart enough to take Bella out to lunch before they head back to Forks."

"I'm sure he'll take her to lunch," I assured her. "We went over the best restaurants in the area after I picked him up this morning."

"Nice work," she smiled at me. "TEPB is going as planned, then. I just hope they manage to talk to each other."

I shrugged. "We've given them the opportunity, and we know they have the desire, the rest is out of our hands."

"True," Alice said.

"Who'd have thought it would be so hard to get two people to admit they're attracted to each other." I mumbled.

"It will happen eventually," Alice replied. "I'm sure of it."

We rode in silence for a while, my previous statement echoing in my brain. I wasn't oblivious of the irony, that while Alice and I had no trouble discussing my brother and Bella's attraction to each other, the unspoken feelings I had for her were getting more difficult to ignore by the day.

"So," Alice said, clearing her throat. "Yesterday was it, huh?"

I nodded slowly.

Maria had left for Burlington at exactly 7:27 am. I knew because I had helped her pack up the car and watched as her taillights faded from view. Perhaps I had been looking for a way to punish myself, expecting it to hurt. The truth was I felt next to no emotion as she drove away from me and the life we had planned in Forks. Instead of sadness, I felt a sense of freedom - like chains were removed from my body the moment she was out of sight.

"What happens now?" Alice asked, her eyes full of compassion for me.

"Now, I wait for the other shoe to drop," I explained. "I'll answer everyone's questions, ignore their whispers, and eventually it just becomes one of those small town stories that everybody knows but no one really cares about any more."

"You don't think people will care that you were hurt?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "It honestly didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. I guess that's a sign that we were destined to not work out anyway."

Alice said nothing, but when my hand dropped from the steering wheel to the console between us, she placed her own over mine and gave it a squeeze. We rode like that in silence the rest of the way.

By the time we pulled into the Volturi lot, my hand was asleep from holding it at the slightly awkward angle. I still refused to pull away, using my left hand to reach through the steering wheel to shift the truck into park. We both sat staring at our interlocked fingers. Hers were still impeccably manicured and blemish free despite all the manual work she'd been putting in; mine were scarred from the years of burns and cuts I received as I learned my way around the kitchen.

"So," I said after a few minutes of weighty silence. "Is all the stuff from today going in the basement?"

Alice nodded and we both got out of the truck and started loading her finds into the workshop area she had set up. I hadn't been kidding the night we met when I said that her abilities to re-upholster and re-finish were sexy to me. I could literally watch her putting an orbital sander to a headboard for hours - longer if she was wearing that deep V-neck shirt that showed off the way she jiggled with the vibration of the power tool. It was almost as sexy watching her help to carry the various pieces of furniture down the stairs with me. When I compared her strength to her size, it was almost hard to believe she was human.

"Well," she said as we stacked the last piece up against the wall. "I'd call that a good day's work. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

I grinned at her. "Is that your not-so-subtle way of asking me to make you dinner?" I asked.

Alice cocked her head to the side and considered me carefully before replying. "Actually, I was thinking you'd let me buy you dinner in town."

I blinked in surprise. First of all, Alice had never yet turned down my cooking. Second, I'd never even considered allowing a woman to buy me dinner. It wasn't how I was raised.

"Personally, I'm a fan of meeting controversy head on," Alice said. I had no idea where that statement had come from. The puzzlement must have shown on my face, because she went on. "If you're waiting for the shoe to drop, I say we make it drop. Let's go to the busiest place in town and see who's talking."

I laughed a little at her gumption. "You're really not afraid of anything are you?" I asked.

She nodded her head at me. "Oh, Jasper, you really do have a lot to learn, don't you?"

I wasn't sure how to respond, so I said nothing.

Alice spoke again before it became too awkward. "Lucky for you, I'm a very patient teacher," she said. "Now, let's get out of here before Bella and Edward show up and I have to take them out, too."

She started to walk past me, but I reached out and stopped her, turning her to face me. "Just a second," I whispered. I looked down into her lovely face for a full minute, trying to find the right words. Finally, I gave up and just said, "I don't want you to think this is about anything but you and me, and it's definitely not about making anyone else talk," I said, bringing my hands up to either side of her face.

I leaned in slowly, watching her intently for any sign that she didn't want me to come closer. I saw nothing but invitation as I closed the space between us, finally closing my eyes as our lips met.

The kiss was soft and slow, but I felt it right down to my toes and knew in an instant that everything I wanted was right between my fingers. I shifted my hands to her neck and to her shoulders as I pressed harder against her. I could feel a small tremor shake her tiny frame, and I reached down to wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her close and secure against me.

When we finally broke away, her eyes flitted open and she gazed up at me before saying in a serious tone, "You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I replied.

"You're forgiven," she said, and pulled my head back down toward her lips.

**A/N - So, I hope that made sense and cleared some things up. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14 - My Crimes Against Fashion

Chapter 14 - BPOV - Punishment for My Crimes Against Fashion

**A/N – This chapter WILL get citrusy, so if you're not old enough to remember the Clinton Administration, please mosey along. Much thanks (as always) to Sunflower Fran for her beta-ing duties. She went above and beyond this week and saved all of you from a less than satisfying ending, so we all owe her. I've got some rec's in my end note, so enjoy… **

"I thought you were going to help me with the laundry?"

"I am helping!" Alice exclaimed, while still texting - a goofy grin on her face and both hands on her phone.

"Electronics away, Ms. Brandon," I said in my best impression of our old professor.

"Oh fine," Alice said, sliding it in her pocket. "What do you want me to do?"

"Grab an end to the sheet and help me fold," I told her. The utility room of the Inn was by no means glamorous, but I was proud of my two, working washers and dryers. They were the only truly, new appliances in the building. I couldn't understand why Alice didn't see the beauty of them. I had been looking forward to doing the first load of guest linens; it seemed like the perfect way to celebrate a successful long weekend of bookings.

"So, tell me more about your walk with Edward?" Alice prompted with a wicked grin.

"Only if you tell me why you're texting Jasper ten minutes after he left," I replied, smirking a little at her. The best defense is a good offense after all.

Alice shrugged. "I just thought of something I needed to tell him."

"Uh-huh, and what would that be?" I asked before offering in a mocking tone. "I miss you Jas, I want to kiss you Jas."

Alice's raised eyebrow silenced me. "So, what do you and Edward talk about? The erotic wonders of gas dryers?"

"No," I replied with as much dignity as I could after hearing Edward and erotic in the same sentence. "A woman's washing machine is private, after all."

"Uh-huh. So it must be all parking lots and highways, then. That's what turns him on right?"

"God, I hope not," I said. The question of what might turn Edward on, had created a distracting buzzing sound in my brain. I ran my fingers over a warm pillow case again and again, lost in thought.

"I honestly think you may have found the one man who's got a sense of humor stranger than yours." Alice elbowed me playfully. "What was with that little box he dropped off this morning?"

"I'm honestly not sure," I said. "I think the last few clues about our date have been attempts to throw me off rather than actually give me a hint."

Alice grinned mischievously, but didn't rise to the bait. I was fairly sure she and Jasper were in on the little game Edward was playing. They both made a point of being out of the kitchen when Edward had come by for breakfast, and had watched me opened the tiny box he gave me. At first I had been terrified he might be giving me jewelry, but instead, I had found a single peppermint nestled in a handful of cotton balls.

"You don't think he was trying to tell me there was something wrong with my breath, do you?" I asked Alice.

"Of course not, Bella," Alice assured me. "The look on his face definitely says he wants more contact with your mouth. His eyes were almost as love struck as you when you told me about that kiss. You know, the earth-shattering, heart-stopping, never anything like it before kiss."

"Is that what I said?" I asked, innocently.

"Sure is," Alice replied. "And I believe every word."

We finished folding the sheet and I reached into the second dryer to pull out some towels and a few of my clothes I had grabbed to finish off the load. Alice perched herself on the now silent washer, swinging her legs in the air.

"Seriously, though Alice," I asked her, "Are we both crazy to be falling for men so soon after moving to town?"

She jumped on my slip. "So, you admit you are falling for Edward?" Though I was still turned to her, I could feel the blush spread from my face to the back of my neck.

"It's not like I can hide it from you, is it?" I said with a sigh. I dumped the pile of fresh laundry on the table and started folding. "Just like you can't hide from me, that what you feel for Jasper is something completely new. The wild child Alice is finally falling for someone, and surprise, surprise, it's a nice guy with a steady job and a lovely family."

"Oh my god, that sounds just awful when you say it out loud, doesn't it?" Alice grimaced. "Just a few months out of college, and after all that hard work, my reputation lies in tatters."

"You mean your reputation for choosing the absolutely, wrong man or woman, but bragging about how great the sex was?" I clarified.

Alice's response was only a slight humming noise. Her eyes became slightly unfocused, like she was literally seeing a scene from another time and place, other than the laundry room.

"Yes?" I prompted, curious as to what could have her so distracted.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Oh, come on, Alice," I said. "You know how much I love to live vicariously through your stories." I paused as I realized just what I was saying and who I was saying it about. It was one thing if I might run into my friend's old flame on campus, it was quite another when he was technically my employee, and the brother of the man I hoped to be dating.

"It's different now, isn't it?" Alice said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I just got caught up in the memories of all the good girl talk we used to have."

Alice slid off the washer and threw her arms around my neck, dragging me down a bit into her hug. "We'll still have lots of good, girl talk Bella. And believe me; I don't mind sharing about what happens with me and Jasper because I know you'd keep quiet about it. It's just ..."

"What?"

Alice's eyes did that focusing and un-focusing thing again. "It's just; this is so much more than any of the stuff I used to tell you about. _He's _so much more." She turned her completely serious eyes on me. "Bella, we haven't even had sex yet, but I can't imagine wanting anyone else ever again."

"Wow," I said. I wasn't sure what shocked me more, the fact that Alice had laid eyes on someone she obviously wanted and not gone for the instant gratification, or the fact that she had confessed to considering monogamy.

"Yeah," Alice said. "Wow. I mean it, Bella, I think Jasper's is it for me." She wrapped her arms around herself as if trying to contain the happiness in a self-hug.

"Have you told Jasper yet?"

Alice shook her head. "That's just it. I don't think I have to. You know all that drama about saying too much too soon or who says whatever word first?"

I nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I don't feel any of that with Jasper. I just feel happy." Alice said with a sigh. "And he doesn't need to tell me anything in words because he makes me feel it with all the nice things he does for me, the way he talks to me, no matter what he's saying, or even the way he looks at me."

I grabbed my friend in another bear hug, my own happiness for her giving me an unexpected burst of strength. I let her go as I noticed her wince a little at my over-exuberance.

We broke apart and started giggling, the seriousness of our conversation unsettling us just a bit. I turned back to the laundry; there were only a few socks and undergarments left.

"And by the way, don't think I've missed how Edward looks at you," Alice taunted me as she climbed back onto her perch on the washer.

I shook my head. I was starting to believe that maybe there was some attraction between Edward and me, but he couldn't possibly look at me the way I'd seen Jasper looking at Alice. Hadn't Esme even warned me that Jasper was the type to fall hard? She'd said nothing about Edward.

I was lost in thought, my hands on autopilot, finishing up the folding, when Alice screamed.

"Oh my god, Bella, drop that!"

"What?" I said, startled so much that my heart sped up a bit.

"Did a guest leave their granny-panties in between the sheets?" Alice asked, a look of revulsion on her face. "That's disgusting. Drop those horrible, saggy things."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Alice," I said, looking down, it was just a pair of my cotton underwear. "Bring the drama down a notch, you know these are mine."

Alice made several spluttering sounds as if she couldn't quite form words. "You have got to be kidding. Please tell me the rest of your underwear doesn't look like that!"

I did my best to look defiant, despite the fact that I could feel the heat coloring my cheeks. Nothing more hardcore than a blushing B&B owner.

"No way," Alice screamed, launching herself off the washer. I expected her to grab my panties, but instead she pushed past me and left the laundry room. After a moment frozen in confusion and surprise, I followed her as she raced toward the owner's apartment. Alice descended upon my bureau and ripped open my underwear drawer like she was a carnivore disemboweling her prey. In moments I was being showered with my own unmentionables, as she grabbed them from the drawer and started throwing them behind her with a barrage of profanity-laden disparages.

"Alice, stop." I said, racing around the room to pick up my underwear. All I needed now was for a guest to arrive, or worse, Jasper or Edward.

"And you think you know someone," she shrieked, her voice steadily rising in octaves and volume. "My best friend is a granny-panty hoarder! Bella, there isn't a single, presentable, piece of lingerie here!"

"I didn't buy them thinking they'd be presented to anyone, Alice!" I tried to defend myself with some dignity, which was quite difficult, given that nearly my entire underwear drawer was in my arms.

My words seemed to break Alice's momentum. She turned to me, the last pair still clenched in her hand. I winced a little realizing that pair had a small tear separating the cotton from the elastic waistband. Perhaps my friend had a point.

"Bella," Alice said. "Whether anyone else sees your underwear or not, there's no excuse for this kind of embarrassment. Wearing something sexy makes you feel better about yourself. The right thong can make you stand tall when you walk into a room, when you would otherwise be intimidated."

This seemed like a dare from Alice to make a short joke or wedgie comment, but I kept quiet, biting my lip as none came to mind.

"Tell me the truth, Bella," Alice demanded. "Is this really all you have, or do you keep something hidden under your bed? Like maybe something you haven't allowed yourself to wear for whatever, convoluted reason you came up with for sticking with horrible underwear."

"Why would I have underwear that I don't wear?" I asked, my voice displaying the shell-shock I felt from this invasion into my intimates.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling as if calling for spiritual help. Of course, I knew my friend well enough to know that she didn't go to a house of worship in times of distress. I gulped at the thought of what I knew was coming.

"That's it," she said, storming up to me. We were literally inches apart when she snapped her head back to look up in to my face with a near-murderous glare. "Grab your purse, Bella. You are coming with me and we are going shopping."

I swallowed again, but nodded in submissive agreement. I knew there was no excuse that could get me out of this punishment. I backed away without breaking eye contact, as you would retreat from a dangerous animal. Stopping only to leave a short note for Jasper, I prepared myself for the purgatory of the mall.

~VB&B~

"Please, Alice, I'm exhausted," I whined. "I just want to go to sleep."

"For god's sake, Bella, it's nine o'clock," she replied without an ounce of sympathy. "We just proved you're not a seventy-year old woman by getting rid of your granny-panties. Don't tell me you want to go to bed. Unless you've got Edward hiding up there?"

I didn't even have the strength to roll my eyes. Instead, I dropped my head onto the desk Alice had planted me in front of the moment we had gotten home from the mall. I should have known that there was more tough-love in store from my pint-sized friend. After all, we hadn't even walked out with enough bags to fill the trunk of her car. I had hoped that seven pairs of matching bras and panties, a silk camisole and some boy shorts for sleeping would satisfy her.

But, no, the mall excursion was just to fill the gap in time it would take to wait for standard shipping.

Alice was still ranting about what she deemed to be scanty shopping options in the State of Vermont.

"Rutland has a hell of a lot of nerve calling that place a Mall! We were able to go from one end to another in less than an hour. Victoria's Secret will do in a pinch," she explained, as she loaded up websites for stores I hadn't even heard of. "But for goodness sake, Bella, you've got the body of a goddess; it's only right that we get you something Edward can't resist ripping off of you."

"That seems like a serious waste of money," I grumbled. "Not to mention entirely unlikely. Edward isn't the 'ripping off you type', and, I'm definitely not the 'rip something off me type.'" I may not know much about Edward's proclivities, but there was no denying how boring I was.

"I'm sure you're wrong on both counts," Alice argued. "Do you want a detailed prediction of how you two are going to be in bed?"

"God, no!" I exclaimed. The only thing worse than the idea of Alice standing outside Victoria's Secret dressing room was her 'predicting' a scene between Edward and me. She had used her forecasting powers for our friends in college, assuring them she knew who would be a disappointment and who would be unforgettable. Like most things, Alice had been right with disturbing accuracy, at least according to our friends who didn't mind kissing and telling.

"Okay then, be a good girl and let me get some sites up for you." Alice continued to click away from her bookmarks, until she had opened dozens of tabs with blush-worthy pictures on each.

"You have to promise you'll get at least another week's worth of goodies. I will be inspecting the packages when they arrive, and if there is a single granny-panty in the bunch, I'll order for you next time."

"Ugh, no!" I moaned.

"There," Alice said, with an efficient wave of her hands at the computer. "Take your time; I'm going over to Jasper's for the evening."

"For the evening?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, so do your homework and stay out of trouble, or you'll have to answer to both of us in the morning."

"What do you mean both of us?" I spluttered. With the threat of bringing up my need for lingerie with Jasper, she completely derailed my own interrogation of how they had reached overnight-stay status. "You're not going to mention any of this to him, are you?"

"I won't share any details, but I will let him know you were not behaving yourself. I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with an appropriate punishment." Alice paused, her arms crossed across her chest, considering for a moment. "Fail to do as you're told, and you won't get any biscuits from Jasper for a month."

"What?" I exclaimed. "Alice, those biscuits are becoming our signature item! Jasper can't stop making them; it will hurt our business."

"Oh, I didn't say he'd stop making them. I'm saying YOU won't get any." An evil grin spread over her face. I swear she almost started turning green like Dr. Seuss' Grinch.

"You mean, I'd have to see him put them in the oven, smell them baking, then not be able to taste a single one?" I gulped.

"Yes, that seems a fitting punishment." Alice replied.

"I think the U.N. may say otherwise," I muttered. "There may be a more lax definition of torture since 9/11, but that would definitely qualify." Silently, I wondered how exactly my humble bed and breakfast had come to be completely ruled by such a tyrant. I was used to Alice yielding a certain amount of power over me, but with Jasper under her thumb as well, she was clearly on her way to Inn domination.

"Just do your homework, and you don't need to worry about it. By the way, you're wasting your energy arguing with me, and I need to get over to Jasper's." Without another word, she turned on her heel and left me to face a very frightening screen, filled with lingerie sites.

I took a deep breath and clicked on the first picture that didn't make me squirm. It was disturbing how often the word 'crotch-less' appeared on these sites. I obviously avoided anything with that in the description. Ditto on anything ruffled to the point I couldn't wear them under a sensible pair of slacks. But, there wasn't anything distinctly wrong with the lacy boy shorts, assuming they wouldn't be scratchy.

It became easier as time went on. Before long, I actually had carts open on three different sites. I had planned on narrowing down my choices from there, but I had just enough to qualify for free shipping on each, so I went ahead and entered my credit card information to order all of it.

With a sigh of satisfaction, I closed down the computer and headed off to bed. I thought after the exhausting day of being dragged through the mall with Alice I'd fall asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. But, instead images of all that sexy lingerie ran through my mind, chased with the thoughts of Edward's beautiful fingers hooking into a pair of lace panties, or his lips ghosting along the edge of a satin bra to tickle the tops of my breasts. Instead of falling into the slow breath of sleep, my system was speeding up. I was just about to reach for my pocket rocket when the phone rang.

With a skip of my heart and a full body blush, I saw from the caller ID that it was Edward.

"Hello," I answered trying my best to sound normal, though I know it came out much too breathy.

"Hi," Edward replied. "I just wanted to call and tell you how much I'm looking forward to a week from today."

"I'm looking forward to it, too." I cleared my throat before continuing. "Although I think I might actually miss the little presents. Thank you for the peppermint - at least I _think_ I should say thanks."

"Umm ... you're welcome. It was just a piece of candy. I honestly didn't think about the flavor." Edward said, his tone slightly worried.

"Oh, that's a relief," I said with a hopefully casual laugh. "I was a little afraid you might be hinting about my breath or teeth. A date with the dentist isn't exactly something I'd look forward too."

Edward chuckled. "So what are you doing?" he asked.

I glanced up at the now shut down laptop, thankful that he hadn't called a few minutes earlier so I wouldn't have to lie. Then I glanced at the opened goodie drawer on my nightstand and gulped. "Um, nothing, I was actually kind of in bed," I admitted. That was slightly embarrassing to admit given the time, but not as embarrassing as what I could have been doing. "Alice dragged me around the Rutland Mall after our guest checked out this morning, I'm exhausted."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward said. "I guess I didn't think about the time."

"Don't be silly," I rushed to keep him from apologizing further. "It's a perfectly, reasonable time to call. It's not like I've got young children who are in bed at eight or anything."

"No, but your job has you up practically before dawn. I know Jasper gets up even earlier than I do now, which is saying something, since I've got a long commute most days."

"Well, I guess it's good that we're both more apt to be morning people." Why did I say that? It's not like we were trying to match up on some kind of compatibility test.

"I always have been, actually," Edward chuckled. "And I do like the fact that you're not a party girl. But, I guess I shouldn't keep you from your beauty sleep. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You're not keeping me," I protested. "I was having a hard time falling asleep, despite how tired I am. That's annoying isn't it?"

Edward chucked. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes the brain doesn't want to hear it when the body is tired."

I hummed a bit in agreement. Now that I could hear Edward's voice, neither my brain nor my body was feeling a bit tired.

"Sometimes it's when I finally lay down that I realize how achy my body is, too. I swear this place is turning me into an old woman. I actually grunt when I get up or down now. I thought only grandparents did that."

"Aww, poor baby, I wish I was there so I could give you a back rub." Was it my imagination, or was Edward's voice slightly huskier than usual as he said that?

"Mmmm ... that sounds very nice. Although, I wouldn't let you rub my back unless you let me return the favor."

Edward did not respond right away, and I bit my lip in embarrassment. Had that come out as a lame come on? Was it just the residual images of half-naked bodies from my online shopping that made our conversation sound so sexual; or was it knowing how much I wanted Edward's strong hands on my bare skin - and to be able to touch him anywhere and everywhere?

"I should really let you rest," Edward said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, was I not making any sense?" I asked.

"No, you were fine," he said, his words quick but definitely husky. "It's just, hearing your voice and picturing you right now; I really want to be there next to you."

"You do?" I asked, honestly surprised.

He chuckled before answering, "Yes, so much. You must realize that by now, Bella."

Not sure how or why I was so bold, but I challenged him. "What would you do if you were here next to me?"

"Honestly, whatever you'd let me do," he said.

A heat shimmered over my skin at his words and my stomach rolled up into my chest, reminding me of the feeling of cresting at the highest elevation on Alice and my break-neck drive to Rutland.

"What if I told you to do whatever you wanted," I whispered, surprised at how I actually sounded sexy rather than awkward.

"Oh, Bella, don't." Edward groaned.

"Why?" I bit my lip, wanting to tear it off for allowing such a stupid thing to escape my mouth. Edward must have thought I was some kind of pervert.

Before I could get too carried away in my fears, however, Edward answered. "I don't want to embarrass myself or scare you. You have no idea the things that sometimes go through my mind when I'm not with you."

"You have no idea what goes through my mind when I _am _with you," I countered.

"Really?" his words were a whisper now. It made me ache for him to be there with me, so I could feel his breath on my cheek when he asked that.

"Yes, really. At least, I hope you can't read my mind. That would be extremely embarrassing."

"Are you embarrassed now?" he asked.

"Actually, I'm not." I surprised myself with the answer. Feeling bold, I went on. "I'm just lying on my nice, soft bed, listening to your voice and wishing you were here. I should be embarrassed to say that, and I should definitely be embarrassed for what goes through my mind about you sometimes, but I'm not."

"I'm glad," Edward said, his voice husky. "I don't want you to be embarrassed, considering what you think about is probably nothing compared to what I do."

"Care to give me an example?" I teased, before my brain could catch up and stop me.

"Well, I can't tell you how many times I've thought about giving you an orgasm since we had our conversation about the loser we agreed not to ever talk about again," he admitted.

The blush that spread over me was not from shyness now, but from want. "I've imagined that too," I whispered into the receiver.

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes, several ways, actually." I couldn't believe the things I was saying or how far this was going. There were three possibilities: either I had fallen asleep while shopping online for lingerie, or Alice had slipped something powerful into my drink at lunch, or the mall had literally driven me insane.

"Why Miss Swan, I'm happy to hear you're open to various possibilities." Edward chuckled. Hearing that sexy sound, I decided to just enjoy this, whether it was a dream, a shopping-induced hallucination, or least likely of all, real. He went on, taking this to an even more impossible place: "I don't want to scare you, but I'd be willing to bet I've thought about it more often and in more variations than you have."

"You're kidding, right?" I couldn't help but laugh a little. Who knew my delusions would be this intense? It was a bit unsettling, but still enjoyable.

"On the contrary, the taxpayers of Vermont would be outraged if they knew how many times I've had to stop at a roadway pull-off just to regain my focus. There are many curvy roads in this state, and all it takes is for me to think about a curve and I imagine your soft body underneath mine, my hands traveling over your body."

Without thinking I let the free hand not holding the phone caress my side and closed my eyes as I imagined Edward's hands ghosting over the dips and swell of my hips and chest. I sighed into the phone.

"Bella?" Edward voice was a bit strained.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"You need to tell me if I should keep talking like this or hang up, because I don't think I'll be able to handle changing the subject now."

"Keep talking," I whispered, unwilling to stop us from where we were heading, despite the fact I knew we may be embarrassed the next time we actually saw each other. I was drunk on sleep deprivation and unresolved sexual tension. I barely recognized my own voice as I spoke again into the phone, "What do you imagine me doing to you?"

"I mostly imagine doing things to you, not the other way around," Edward said, sounding as if he was making a confession. "The thought of pleasuring you is what really turns me on."

"What kind of things do you imagine doing to pleasure me?" I asked, not allowing him to avoid the specifics.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Edward asked, slightly anxious. "This isn't a test to see if I'm some perverted, phone-sex fiend, is it?"

I gulped. "Are you saying you think phone sex is perverted?"

"No," Edward answered quickly. "At least I don't if you don't."

"Well," I said, "It's not something I've done before. But, I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Like I said, I was having trouble sleeping…" I trailed off, holding my breath for what he might say next.

"It's not something I've done before, either," Edward filled in the silence. "But if you think it may help you relax to hear the wicked things I want to do to your gorgeous body, I'd be a bad friend not to help you out, wouldn't I?"

I groaned at his words. "I think it would definitely help me relax to hear more about those wicked things," I breathed into the phone. "What would you do first if you were lying here with me?"

Edward began his monologue, pausing only when I groaned too loudly to hear him.

"Well, you know me; I like to take a very, disciplined approach. So, first, I would strip all your clothes off of you so I could see just how gorgeous you are. Then, I'd lie down next to you, so that we were close, but not touching, yet. I'd then start by kissing your left temple, then your right. From there, I'd trace a path of kisses down your cheek."

I ghosted two fingers on the places he described with my free hand, imagining Edward's soft lips and the warmth of his breath against my skin.

"When I got to your neck, I'd be too tempted not to really taste your delectable skin, and perhaps even nibble you slightly." This made me groan slightly.

"Oh baby," Edward said. "I was trying to be so good and keep my hands to myself, to only explore you with my mouth. But hearing the sounds you make, I just can't control myself. So, now I'd have to reach out and massage your breasts with my hand, making your nipples nice and hard."

"My nipples are nice and hard, Edward," I whispered.

He chuckled. "I'm glad, baby. Hearing that makes me so hard, I think I might actually ruin these pants if I don't take them off."

"Please, take them off, Edward." I whispered.

"Only if you promise to take off all your clothes," he said. "I want you to lie on your bed, completely bare, just like I just described."

"I will," I breathed. "Hold on just a second." I dropped the phone and raced to undress, throwing my shirt and shorts across the room rather than placing them in my laundry basket. As I leapt back into bed, the mattress sprung back a little more than I expected and I was catapulted into the headboard. I couldn't suppress an "Ow!" as I rubbed the top of my head with one hand and reached for the phone with the other.

"Bella?" Edward voice came from the receiver before it was even at my ear. "What was that? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "Just underestimated my lover's leap. Please, go on with what you were saying."

"Are you sure you're okay," he seemed at war with his own desire and genuine concern.

"Really and truly great," I answered. "And I'll be more than that if you keep going." I didn't think I'd last the night if he stopped talking like he had just been doing. I winced at the unwelcome worry that my clumsiness would make Edward lose his erection. I tried encouraging him, "I'm not wearing anything now, just like you asked. I hope I didn't ruin things on your end."

"Oh, no, baby," Edward said, making my heart slow down and speed up again in an instant. "I'm still rock hard for you. I think I may have forgotten where we were, though."

"You were massaging my breasts and nibbling on my neck," I prompted. I definitely hadn't forgotten. I could literally feel his warm hands and hot mouth on me as he had described.

"That's right," Edward said. "And your nipples were getting hard enough to cut through roadside granite, isn't that so, baby?"

"Ugghh, yessss!" I breathed through my teeth. "So hard, Edward."

"And they look so tempting, your breasts are literally making my mouth water," Edward went on. "I'm going to have to take one of your nipples in my mouth to taste you. Tell me, have I gotten you hot enough that you may be a little flushed across the chest? Would I see that beautiful, blush color that I love on your face color your breasts?" he asked me.

I opened my eyes in wonder at his question and, looking down at my naked body was surprised that my chest was pink from the heat Edward's words were fanning like a fire inside me. "I am a little pink," I told him. "But I bet I'd be even warmer after you were done with my breast."

Edward chuckled again. "Oh, that's definitely going to take a while, baby. I don't think I could ever get tired of sucking on those beautiful tits of yours; taking one in my mouth first, and then the other, caressing both of them with my cheeks as I bury myself in your cleavage. I've wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you in that loose t-shirt. I bet you didn't even realize what a show you gave me, did you?"

"Umm … no." My surprise did nothing to quell my arousal. In fact the thought of Edward's eyes caressing my body the way he had described doing with his mouth, was somehow even more erotic. I began rubbing my legs together, seeking friction.

"Bella," Edward said, his voice a little stern. "You're not getting ahead of me are you? I'm still exploring your breasts. No one's hands are below the waist quite yet."

"My hands are still by my sides," I promised, sounding a little guilty despite the truth of that statement. "But, I'm getting so wet for you, Edward," I groaned in protest at the thought of waiting to touch myself.

"Ohh, Bella," Edward moaned. "I swear my dick just jumped into my hand all on its own when you said that. I can't stop myself from stroking it at the thought of your wet pussy."

"My pussy is extremely wet, Edward," I told him. "If it hadn't been before, the image of you holding your beautiful cock definitely would have made it."

Edward's breath was all I could hear for a few seconds. Finally, he said, "I want you to touch yourself, now, Bella. And I want to hear how good you can make yourself feel. Don't hold back."

I happily followed his command, inserting two fingers into my hot folds, and circling my clit gently with my thumb. "I'm doing it," I said. "And I'm picturing you on top of me." I moaned involuntarily at the image of Edward's gorgeous, green eyes bearing into mine as he rode me to the rhythm I was creating with my hand.

"Do you like it slow or fast, Bella?" Edward asked. Under his words, Edward's light grunts and sighs keyed me into the rhythm he was setting for himself.

"I normally like it slow," I said, as I hit my g-spot and groaned. "But, you've got me so hot, Edward, I can't wait. I just need you, and I want it fast."

"Yesss" Edward hissed. "I'll give it to you fast and hard, baby. And you're so nice and tight. I love the way you feel around my cock."

"Oh," I cried. "I love the way your cock feels, Edward."

"I love the way your pussy feels, Bella," he told me. I could hear how close to the edge he was, and it spurred me toward my own release, faster than I could ever remember it happening for me, I felt that familiar tightening deep inside me. I was tempted to slow my ministrations, but I just couldn't turn back from the edge. I was barely aware of the fact that it was my own hand moving in and out of me, all of my consciousness was taken up with the vision of Edward and the delicious feeling between my legs.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried. "Oh, god, I'm going to come."

"Oh, baby," Edward moaned. "Come for me, Bella. Let me hear you."

"Ohh ... ahh ... ohh! Yes!" I screamed. Just at that moment, the phone slipped out of the crook of my neck and fell to the floor. I couldn't even turn my head to see where it fell. I was just blissed out and felt like every muscle in my body had turned to goo.

"Fuck!" Edward's voice came from the receiver.

I let out my own swear and then dove for the phone. "Edward?" I asked, now feeling a little shy.

"Yeah, baby?" came his response.

"That was…" I trailed off, afraid to say what I was really thinking.

"Much better than just my own imagination," Edward filled in the blanks. "I like your naughty side, Ms. Swan."

"I can't believe we just did that," I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "I can't really believe it, either. I've never done anything like that before."

"Me neither," I said.

"Well," Edward said. "That was a pretty fucking amazing first time. Every first with you is amazing. And I'm looking forward to many more firsts, and seconds, and thirds..."

I laughed, cutting off his counting. "I think I get the idea. I'm looking forward to all of that, too."

"I guess we should say goodnight," Edward said.

"Yeah," I sighed, imagining what it would be like to fall asleep in Edward's arms. "I guess so."

"Good night, Bella," Edward said.

"Good night, Edward," I replied.

A moment of silence went by as we both refused to end the call, but my exhaustion finally won out and I hit the end call button.

A blissed-out sleep overtook me in mere minutes.

**A/N – Yes, nice engineers do talk dirty. Just ask my hubs. Hope you enjoyed that phone call.**

**There's a couple stories I've really been enjoying that could use some love:**

**Stick Up**** by tx-fictionqueen – A nice twist on the Vampire/Human story. The writing is terrific – think Bram Stroker meets Raymond Carver.**

**Just Right for Me**** by archy12 – Her story is totally different than anything I've read on fanfiction. Give it a chance; her Sweetward will surprise you. **

**And… if you're not already reading ****The Cullen Legacy**** by pattyrosa and ****Where Roads Converge**** by FluffyLiz, I'm a little worried about you…Those authors are beyond amazing and I literally dream of their stories.**


	15. Chapter 15 - The Fair is a Family Event

**Volturi Bed & Breakfast – Chapter 15 – The Fair is a Family Event, After All**

**_A/N- Hey guys – Sorry I missed the update last week. R/L has been very disruptive to my writing time – more in the final note, which you are free to ignore as it's mostly me whining. Future updates will likely be more sporadic, too. Please hang with me. I know where I want to go, and there's at least ten more chapters plotted out. Thanks again to SunflowerFran for being a beta extraordinaire!_**

EPOV

I arrived at Swan's Inn at 2pm sharp on Sunday - or as it had become in my head the 'big day', and the future anniversary of Bella and my first date. Though we had agreed on the time, and Bella had promised that she would be ready, I wasn't at all surprised to find her still in the kitchen, talking animatedly with Jasper while bustling around putting away dishes.

I stood in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room and cleared my throat.

"Edward," Bella exclaimed, as one of the four coffee mugs she had hanging in between her fingers slipped. I quickly dived for it and caught it before it hit the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella said. "I didn't realize it was already getting so late."

Jasper rolled his eyes behind her but remained silent. His expression silently communicated the fact that he'd been telling Bella to leave the clean-up to him, knowing that I'd be arriving soon. I decided to be supportive rather than irritated.

"Did you have a good morning?"

"Very," Bella said, beaming. "We were full right up until closing at twelve. We had to run two full loads after clearing the dining room." I don't think there was ever a woman who sounded so excited about dishes. She truly was adorable.

"Well," I said. "Can you hand the reigns over to Jasper now, or are you going to stand me up after months of waiting?"

Jasper responded before Bella did. "I've got everything in the kitchen under control, and Alice is handling the rooms now that all our guests have checked out. Bella, if you don't leave with Edward in the next ten minutes, you're going to see a staff revolt. Have you ever seen _Norma Rae_?"

Bella nodded.

Jasper continued. "Okay then, if you don't want Alice standing on the counters with hand-written posters telling you to take an afternoon to yourself, you better get going."

All three of us laughed at that image. Personally, I wouldn't have been surprised if Alice had come waltzing in a moment later doing just what Jasper had described. Thankfully it didn't come to that.

"Okay, okay," Bella exclaimed. "We're going. My purse is right behind you Edward." I stepped aside to allow her to retrieve it. Women's purses were one of the few things that actually frightened me a little. "Is there anything else I should bring with me?"

"Just as much of your mind as you can force yourself to tear away from this place for the next several hours," I replied with a grin. We had already discussed this of course, with Bella trying to wheedle more hints about where we were going in the guise of being prepared. Aside from the orchestrated clues I had been bringing her at breakfast, the only thing I had told her was to wear comfortable shoes and clothes.

She had followed my direction, opting for slightly faded jeans and the slip-on Merrill's that were popular with basically everyone, regardless of age or gender. I could tell that Alice had insisted on helping to plan the outfit when it came to the lovely lavender top. It suited Bella perfectly, innocent looking but still sexy the way it floated loosely away from her body. I could already imagine how it would cling to her gorgeous curves when the wind picked up, or if we chose to try some of the faster rides on the Midway.

We both said our goodbyes to Jasper, and then finally I had Bella all to myself. I wanted to pick her up and break out into a run, but satisfied myself with grinning at her like a fool as I opened the passenger door to my truck and allowed her to slide in. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I turned the radio to VPR classical, figuring that was good background music.

"So, now you'll tell me where we're going?" Bella said, obviously still more of a question than a statement.

I laughed. "Not a chance. You'll see when we get there, which will be a little less than an hour from now."

"Gee, that narrows it down," Bella grumbled. "Pretty much the whole state is an hour's drive from Forks. But, we're going north?" She gestured out the windshield at the state roadway sign as we passed it.

I nodded.

For the rest of the ride Bella commented on everything from the turns we took to the shape of the clouds trying to get clues out of me, but I avoided giving her any more information. It was kind of fun, like that game of twenty questions Jasper, and I would play when we were kids on long rides. I was glad that Bella wasn't the type to have a cell phone on her, texting away or distracting herself with some app. We talked the whole way about everything and nothing, the usual first date awkwardness about where we worked or went to school thankfully unnecessary.

Eventually, we were close enough to Tunbridge that the usually sparsely traveled roads became relatively thick with traffic. Soon there'd be signs and then the secret would be out.

"We're almost there," I said. "You want to tell me what you thought about your clues?"

"I honestly don't know what to think about most of them. You gave me a mint in a box of cotton balls, a toy dog and spider, and umm..."

"A summer vegetable," I filled in for her. I had been running out of good ideas toward the end when Jasper had suggested something to represent the gardening competitions. Bella's shocked expression and Alice's snickers made me realize that a zucchini probably hadn't been the best choice.

"Oh, right," Bella said blushing. "I honestly have no idea what any of those things could be hints about."

"Okay," I said. "How about I put it another way. I gave you a prize-worthy vegetable, a 'cotton candy', a 'barker' and -"

"Charlotte!" Bella finished for me. "You gave me a spider to represent _Charlotte's Web_." She grinned and clapped her hands in obvious delight. "Oh, Edward," she said. "That was my favorite book. And you're taking me to a country fair!"

"That I am," I said, grinning. I hoped she was as pleased with the idea of where we were going as she was at figuring out the riddle. "Is that okay?"

"It's wonderful," Bella exclaimed. "I've never been to one because it was too hard to get reservations on Fair weekends and I never had anyone to go with."

"Well, I hope you don't mind going with me," I said.

"Of course not," Bella said. "But, you don't mind doing something so touristy with me? Do Vermonters actually go to the Fairs?"

"Of course we do," I assured her, taking her hand across the seat of the truck. "You think flatlanders bring up their farm animals and samples from their garden in the hopes of getting a blue ribbon?"

"That would be pretty funny, but I hope not." Bella said.

"Well, you check out how many green plates there are in the parking area. If we're outnumbered, we may have to fall back and retreat." I joked as we finally caught sight of the fairgrounds. The Ferris Wheel was spinning and the scent of all things deep fried, and lacking in any nutrition carried on the breeze through the open truck windows.

"Wow," said Bella. "Look at all the people." She smiled as we rolled over the bumps of the unpaved parking area, which was probably a cow pasture for most months of the year.

"Tunbridge is definitely good people watching," I said as I pulled into an open spot. "We may even run into Fred Tuttle."

Bella laughed at that. "Well, I know how many teats a cow has, anything else I should remember in case I do meet him."

"Yeah," I replied. "You should remember he's a dirty old man, and don't pick up his cane for him if he asks you."

"Oh, Edward!"

I didn't bother to tell her I wasn't kidding, figuring the chances were pretty slim that we'd run into one of Tunbridge's few celebrities. I felt pretty confident that Bella wouldn't know John O'Brien by sight, either. I didn't like the idea of her meeting someone _People Magazine_ had once voted one of the country's top bachelors even if he was too old for her. I took her hand firmly in mine and walked close beside her as we made our way into the crowded fairgrounds.

"So, what would you like to do first, take a ride, get something to eat, check out the exhibits, take in the cloggers, or would you like me to win you something using my mad water-pistol skills?" I wagged my eyebrows at her.

"Is that how you intend to impress me?" Bella joked back. "I thought for sure you'd want to throw a baseball to sink a clown."

"Let's avoid the clowns," I said with a shudder. "Nothing good ever happened on a date with a clown."

"I have to agree with you," Bella said. "Can we start with seeing the animals, and then maybe take a ride on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Whatever you'd like," I replied. We made our way into a large barn that was one of the Fairgrounds permanent structures. Since it was mid-afternoon on the last day of the Fair, many of the stalls already had ribbons hanging to show the judge's pick for the best example of the agricultural arts.

"Oh my goodness, Edward, look!" Bella pointed excitedly to the little window above a stall where a pig was happily dozing despite the noise and motion of the crowds touring the barn.

I followed her pointing finger and saw the brown barn spider sitting in a web above the pig. I smiled at her obvious delight over such a commonplace sight.

"I don't see any words in the web, though," Bella said.

"Maybe we just can't read it because she decided to spin in pig Latin." I joked.

Bella laughed with me and blushed a little. "Sorry, I might have been a little too excited there. It's just this is so much like I pictured the Fair when I read the book. And I've probably read _Charlotte's Web _over thirty times."

"You're kidding."

The pink of her cheeks deepened to red. "No," she whispered. "I read it probably a dozen times the first year I had it assigned for summer reading."

"You must have been a fast reader. I always struggled to get through the books I had to read," I admitted.

Bella shrugged. "I always pretty much had my nose in a book when I was a kid. I wouldn't say I read fast, just a lot because I didn't do much else. That story just got under my skin because of the unlikely friendship. I was pretty much always alone, so the characters were my best friends, too. I've read it once pretty much every year since because it was such a sweet story. It's kind of how I celebrate the season."

"That's adorable," I told her, honestly, though it made me sad to hear the loneliness in her voice. I added in a joking tone, "Do you have it memorized by now?"

"Parts of it," she said sheepishly.

"Well, did you want to see anything else at the Fairgrounds, or should we stay here and have you give a recitation for Wilbur and Charlotte?" I asked, gesturing to the pig, and its arachnid companion.

"Let's keep going," she hesitated, looking back at the pig. "But, maybe we could come back to say goodbye before we leave?"

"Absolutely," I told her. "You shouldn't forget about your old friends when you make new ones."

She smiled at that and I squeezed her hand. We wandered around the barn looking at each of the animals in turn. Bella whispered playfully in my ear as we examined the chickens that she didn't think they were as impressive as the ones at Mason Farm back in Forks.

"I'm sure Jasper would be pleased to hear you say that," I said.

From there, we strolled into the open air where many of the vegetable and flower displays were laid out on simple wooden tables.

"I've always loved sunflowers," Bella said. "They're like flowery happy faces."

"I'll plant some for you at the Inn if you'd like," I offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that," she said, embarrassed.

"I know I don't have to," I replied. "I want to. I like the idea of you having happy faces to look at when the place is stressing you out. And I like the idea of something I did making you smile."

"The things you do make me smile all the time, Edward."

With that, I leaned in to brush her lips with mine. It didn't matter at all to me how many people were milling about, but before I could truly enjoy the kiss, I heard a familiar clearing of the throat.

"Hello you two!" came a very chipper voice.

I tore myself away from Bella to see my mother beaming at both of us, my dad just behind her. His smile was slightly apologetic for the obvious interruption.

"Esme, hi!" Bella responded, slightly breathless. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Neither did I," I said just loud enough for Bella to hear, but hopefully, not in a way that would be rude to my parents.

"Oh, everyone comes to Tunbridge," Esme said with an attempt at a casual wave. "We waited until the last minute this year, but I'd never miss it. Bella, darling, this is my husband, Carlisle."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said, taking his offered hand.

"Very nice to meet you, too, Bella," Carlisle said. "I've been meaning to get over to your place to introduce myself. Considering how much certain members of my family can't stop talking about you, I'm a little ashamed I haven't done it, yet."

My eyes widened in alarm at his words. Thankfully, Bella was looking at him and didn't see my shock before my mom could fix the situation.

"You're mine and Jasper's hero, obviously," she said, giving my dad a jab in the ribs that was so subtle you'd have to know them and be watching for it to see. "You've been such a help with the association, and he's thrilled with the kitchen at your Inn."

"Right, Esme and Jasper have told me so much about you," Carlisle amended, emphasizing their names. "And all about the incredible work you're doing with the Inn. You've certainly turned the place around, I hear."

"Oh, well, thank-you," Bella said, blushing. "Jasper's truly been the answer to my prayers, he's going to earn us a reputation for good eats. And you've given me such expert advice with everything, too, Esme."

"It was nothing dear," my mom replied. "Like I said, we can all use a little help at times."

"I've been meaning to call and officially invite you to one of Jasper's 'localvore' dinners … as our guests, of course." Bella told them. "I could give you a tour of the rooms that have been redecorated, too."

"We'd love to come," Esme said. "But only if you'll allow us to pay for our dinners."

"I don't think Jasper would allow that," Bella replied. "And he rules the kitchen and dining room."

Both my parents laughed. I finally relaxed enough to wind my arm around Bella's waist. "Do you think Jasper would let me come, too?" I asked into her ear.

"I'm sure he'd allow you to come, but I'm also sure he'll make you pay for your meal." Bella answered, twisting her head to smile up at me.

"That sounds about right," Esme said. "My boys never let the other get away with anything."

I grinned, looking only at Bella. "I don't mind paying for my meal, as long as he doesn't spit in my food like he did when we were teenagers."

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed. "He did no such thing."

"Umm, sure he didn't," I said, obviously meaning the opposite. All four of us laughed, and I used my eyebrows to give a little silent communication to my dad. As much as I loved my parents, I was not appreciating the fact that they were keeping me from having Bella to myself.

"Well," Carlisle said. "I see you just came from the agricultural barns. We haven't seen those, yet, so we should get a move on, don't you think, Esme?"

"What?" She asked, looking surprised. As she turned to look at him, he gave her the same signal I had given him. "Oh right, we don't want to miss the vegetables." she said. "Good seeing you both, I'll call next week about making a dinner reservation, Bella."

"I'll look forward to it," Bella replied as they walked way.

The sun was starting to disappear behind the mountains, making the electric lights of the midway move visible. But neither man-made nor nature's sights could compare to Bella's pink cheeks. Her eyes trailed after my parents, and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip in that familiar expression of worry. "They both like you a lot … trust me," I told her. Bella rewarded me with a smile, and I kissed her forehead lightly to erase the lines of worry there. "I think I was promised a Ferris Wheel ride, are you up for it now?"

"That sounds perfect for right now, give us a chance to sit for a while and take in the scenery from a distance."

I smiled and took her hand again, knowing that I wouldn't be looking anywhere than at her beautiful face as we rode up and down. After a brief stop at the ticket building, we walked up to the ride and waited in line. The burly fair worker was eyeing Bella appreciatively, so I turned her toward me, circling her waist with my hands clasped behind her back.

"Have you had fun so far?" I asked her.

"It's been perfect," Bella replied. "I couldn't think of a better first date."

"So the pressure is on for date number two, I guess," I told her "Assuming I get a second one."

"If you ask me on a second date, then you can definitely have one," she said, looking shy.

I broke out into a grin. "Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of going out with me on a second date?"

She smiled back. "Assuming neither of us falls to our deaths on this historic Ferris Wheel, then yes, I would love to go on a second date with you, Edward."

"Phew," I said, taking one hand away shortly to mime wiping sweat off my brow. "As hard as it was to get the first one, I was afraid you'd really make me work for date number two. And with all the contortionists and fire walkers around here, I'd have some tough competition."

"I'm sorry; I was a little silly about all that wasn't I?"

"Not at all, you were honest, and I'd much rather a woman who's a little shy, but honest, to one that wants to play games."

"I don't like to play games," Bella replied. "Even if they are one of the main draws of a fair."

"Those games aren't bad," I told her. "It's not really the full fair experience unless you get duped by a carnie who insults your manhood to get you to spend way too much money playing a rigged game." I wiggled at my eyebrows at her. "You'll be going home with a grotesque stuffed animal that you'll have to hide in your closet because it would hurt my feelings if you threw it away."

"Hmm ... maybe the full experience is over-rated," she said in mock fear.

As we both broke out laughing again, it came our turn to get onto the ride. The ride attendant held the seat in place, and I let Bella slide in first. I didn't like the way he watched her as she moved past him, but it was still the gentlemanly thing for me to do before climbing in myself.

I put my arm around her as soon as I sat down. The steel bar was clicked into place, and the ride began to move us upward into the sky. We were two thirds of the way up when the ride stopped again to let the next set of passengers off and exchange places with those in line. We had a fantastic view of the mountains that nestled around the little valley town and all the hustle and bustle of the fair below. It was also much more peaceful with the wind drowning out the noise of the fairgoers the electric music pumping from various rides.

"Thank you so much for this Edward," Bella said, nestling into my side a bit more. "You really made this a special day."

"The day's not over yet, Bella," I told her, reaching over my free hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Well, the sun's going down," she responded gesturing to the streaks of red in the sky. I gave them a cursory glance, but nature's beauty at her best could not distract me from Bella's face for long.

"True, but I didn't say that our date would end at the Fair."

"You mean there's more?" she asked surprised.

"Yes." I told her.

"What is it?"

"A surprise."

"Tell me," she insisted.

"Nope," I said back. "I like to see your expression when I surprise you. I just may become addicted to that."

"Please," she said.

"Oh, don't bring out the p-word, I can't deny you when you say that,"

Bella pouted dramatically in protest. Her big, brown eyes were melting my resolve. "Please, tell me what else you've planned."

"Nope." I insisted.

The wheel began to move again, making our little bucket rock back and forth a bit. We came to the top of the arch and then started moving down again.

"Whoa," Bella exclaimed. "I forgot what that feels like." I knew what she meant; my stomach was just a second behind my body

"I hadn't," I said, grinning at her.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't if you ride the Ferris Wheel every year." Bella's hair was moving gently in the soft breeze we cut as the wheel continued to spin around.

"Actually," I said, gathering a breath to try to settle my nervous insides. "I was thinking that it feels exactly the same as when I kiss you."

Bella took in a little gasp of air at my comment, and her eyes grew wide. I prayed that she wouldn't laugh or roll her eyes at me for saying what I was truly thinking aloud. She made my stomach feel like I was on a fair ride just looking at her.

The wheel jerked to a stop once, suspending us above the crowds again, and Bella's eyes started to drift closed. Needing no more invitation than that, I leaned closer and pressed my lips against hers.

I hadn't thought it was going to be possible to top our first kiss, but this one was even better. Bella relaxed against my side and leaned back as I deepened the kiss. The motion made our bucket sway even more, but we might as well have been completely still in weightless air. All I could feel was Bella. As the moment grew longer, we drew apart a fraction to take a breath, but I was instantly back for more. Bella's lips parted slightly, and I took a chance, letting my tongue caress her bottom lip. She accepted my invitation, and I greedily took more from her. Before I knew it, we were enjoying a full-on make-out session.

I had no idea how much time passed or when we were moving or still. Before I knew it, I heard a gruff clearing of the throat, followed by a lot of giggling.

Reluctantly, I pulled away to see what the commotion was about. "I'd let you take another spin for some more tickets, but it wouldn't be fair to the folks waiting," said the carnie, grinning at us like we were the greatest show on earth. Behind him, a pack of girls were covering their mouths with one hand to hide their laughter, and pointing camera phones at us with the other.

Bella looked mortified, but I squeezed her tighter, and gave her one last peck on the lips before stepping out and offering her my hand to exit the ride.

I caught another big grin and a thumbs-up from the man working the wheel, and did my best to give an air of maturity and disapproval to the teenagers as we passed them.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed," whispered Bella in my ear as we walked back into the crowd. "Do you think we could bribe them with cotton candy to get them to delete the pictures from their phones?"

"Actually, I was thinking of bribing the girls to get them sent to me." I told her. "Maybe we'd get lucky, and one captured it on video."

"Oh, you're awful," she said, swatting at me playfully. "That was your plan all along, wasn't it? I bet you've made out with dozens of girls on the Ferris Wheel."

I grabbed her hand in both of mine and stopped us both on the spot. A few people who were walking behind us pulled up short, and I caught their annoyed expressions out the corner of my eye. However, I could care less about what any of them thought.

"On the contrary," I said earnestly, putting my fingers under Bella's chin to force her to look up at me and not at any of the gawkers passing in by. "I've never kissed a girl on the Ferris Wheel before, Bella. And I absolutely never felt like the world was spinning around when I kissed anyone else."

"That wasn't the kiss," Bella insisted with a wicked grin. "Something in the environment's been really unstable lately. It first happened the night you came over after my bang and dash and then again just now. I bet if we called Steve Maleski he'd be able to tell us all about the strange atmospheric shifts that are affecting the VPR listening area."

I laughed at her mock commentator tone, and she smiled back at me.

"Well, in that case, I'd better hurry up and win you the stuffed animal I promised. Then we can try to find the car back down in the cow pasture before the great flood starts or the Green Mountains crumble beneath us."

"How about we skip the stuffed animal, just to be on the safe side," Bella suggested.

"You're going to take away my chance to prove my manhood by spending an outrageous amount of money to throw darts at a balloon or a baseball at some milk pails?" I asked in a wounded voice.

Bella looked serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just," she looked uncomfortable. "Well, it's not that I'm not touched by the idea of you wanting to win something for me, but those prizes make me kind of sad. You know they're probably all made in sweatshops and things."

I stood speechless looking at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Bella said. "I'm being a poor sport. It's just Jasper's kind of gotten in my head about the whole social responsibility thing when it comes to food. It's made me think a lot more about everything I'm buying for the Inn. Those prizes are cute, and all, but I can't help but think about how, and where they might have been made."

I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips to stop her talk. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard," I told her honestly. "I love that you think about that kind of thing. But, I'm guessing it's not all Jasper's influence."

"No," Bella admitted. "Charlie was a bit like that, too."

I didn't miss the way her voice took on the sorrowful tone as she mentioned her dad.

"Well, I wouldn't want to let either of them down. So, we'll skip the booths. Did you want to take another ride or go see Wilbur and Charlotte again?"

"Maybe we could get some dinner on a stick and then walk around the barns a bit to settle the grease. I'm not in a big rush to get back since there aren't any guests tonight, and Alice promised to handle the phones."

"Well, we can get a snack for the road, but there's a special dinner waiting for us back at the Inn."

"There is?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yes," I said, with a slight feeling of defeat. "That's the surprise. I made Jasper and Alice promise to give us the place to ourselves."

"Oh," Bella looked a little shocked.

"Yeah," I answered, suddenly feeling a little sheepish. "I guess I'm confessing to cheating since I had some outside help getting this date put together. Or, you could be generous with me, and think of it as making good use of the resources I had available?"

"That sounds like using your Yankee ingenuity," Bella said with a smile. "You're pretty sexy, yourself, Edward Cullen."

"So, no points taken away then?"

Bella laughed. "I can't say I've been keeping a careful tally of your scorecard, but I do know this has already been the best date I've ever been on, and I'm counting all the ones I've read about, and went on in my head."

"Hmm..." I replied. "I may have to take a closer look at your bookcase for more ideas, then. Do you have anything more romantic than a love story between a pig and a spider?"

"I'll have to think about that."

Bella's face turned serious. "I mean it, Edward, thank you for today. And thank you for everything before today, all the little presents and hints. But, most of all thanks for being such a good friend and being patient for our first date to happen."

"Bella," I told her, "You're worth the wait."

**_A/N- PART 2 – Hope B&E's first date was worth the wait for you, too. More one on one time back at Swan's is coming up next. I'd hoped that I'd have lots of details about running a B&B to share with you, but since the last update I've been hired and then fired from a local Inn. Thankfully it was just a part-time gig in addition to my full-time work, but unfortunately I have to keep looking for something else to combat the stack of bills that hasn't been going anywhere. Your patience and any kharma you can spare for me would be greatly appreciated._**

**_Reviews are pretty sweet, too!_**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dinner and a Story

Chapter 16: Dinner and a Story

**A/N – The first date's not quite over, yet. You know the drill: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own all my mistakes, even though I've got the best beta ever in Sunflower Fran! I ****_really_**** appreciate all your help, hon (sorry everyone, private joke)…**

(BPOV) My cheeks were actually starting to hurt a little on the ride back to Forks. The fair had literally been something I'd dreamed about since I was a girl. All the images of my favorite story were brought to life, from the amazing variety of junk food that Templeton the rat had enjoyed to the wild crush of people and of course all the animals and farm exhibits. And I was certain that I had a better experience on the Ferris Wheel than Fern had with Henry Fussy. I wasn't an innocent girl after all. I couldn't help smiling at how the memories of my favorite childhood story were surpassed by the real experiences that Edward had planned.

We were about twenty miles outside of Forks when Edward pulled off to the side of the road and grabbed his cell phone. He sent a quick text and then winked at me before placing the phone in the center console of the truck and pulling back out onto the road.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Just giving Jasper the heads up that we're on our way."

I laughed. "Whose idea was that?"

"Guess," Edward said rolling his eyes. I didn't have time to respond before his phone chirped with an incoming text.

I grabbed the phone before Edward could. "Texting while driving is unsafe, you should know that better than most people," I admonished him. I looked down and read Jasper's message. "_1st course in fridge - on ice b/c it's served cold._"

"Hey, you're ruining the surprise," Edward admonished me. "You're not supposed to see that."

Before I could argue, the phone chirped again.

"_Text when you arrive, and leave phone on! A & I will send more instr._"

"What kind of instructions are Alice and Jasper going to be giving you?" I asked innocently.

"Hopefully not very many," Edward said, looking slightly grumpy as he squinted into the fading western sun. "The deal was they were supposed to leave us alone, and dinner would be on the table."

"Well, maybe it's a little more complicated than that since Jasper says you're supposed to leave the phone on."

Edward huffed. "He thinks I can't cook."

"Yeah," I confessed. "He may have made one or two comments about that before."

"My little brother's been trash-talking me, huh?"

"I wouldn't call it trash talk, more like good natured teasing."

"I do design bridges capable of withstanding 100 years of wear; I think I can handle finishing a simple meal." Despite his gruff tone, Edward was smiling, too.

"I wouldn't mind if we let it all burn and had to sneak in a frozen pizza," I told him honestly. "It's already been a perfect day, I don't need anything else."

"I'm sure we won't have to resort to frozen pizza," Edward said. We continued our easy and casual joking about Jasper's intensity about food until we pulled into the Inn's driveway. It was a little strange pulling up to the big building and only having my truck in the lot. I had started to get used to the idea of Alice and Jasper always being there, plus various guest vehicles.

Edward was about to turn off the engine just as his phone buzzed again with another text from Jasper.

_R U there?_ I read to him.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from me. He quickly texted and put the phone in his pocket.

"I don't mind handling Jasper's instructions," I told Edward honestly as we walked toward the Inn's entrance. "He'd never know I was helping."

Edward stopped on the front steps, arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. "Not you, too," he growled. "I'm sure I can handle whatever is waiting for us inside this door. What I need from you is a promise that you'll let me treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I wanted us to have a nice, quiet and relaxing evening where we could talk and actually get to know each other. Promise me you'll let that happen and not let the Iron-fisted chef ruin it."

"I promise," I said. "Nothing Jasper could do would ruin a night I get to spend alone with you."

"That's more like it," Edward said with a crooked grin. With that, he opened the door and gestured for me to enter. I giggled with the thought of how much more business I might be able to get if handsome Edward was the permanent doorman. I could rename it Cougar's Inn.

"What was that for?" Edward asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said, glad he couldn't read my mind.

Before he could push further, his grin faded, and he had pulled the phone out of his pocket again. "This is definitely going to get annoying," he grumbled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help run interference or something?" I asked.

"Definitely not," Edward replied. "He just was telling me to light the candles before I serve the salad."

"What candles?" I asked, confused. "We don't have any..." But then we entered the dining room, and my next words faded on my tongue. I gasped at the sight in front of us.

The dining room was completely transformed from the way it had looked this morning. Almost all the furniture had been pushed back to the far wall so that the floor was open around two chairs and a single table in the center of the room. The table was covered with a simple white tablecloth and set simply with two, china plates, crystal wine glasses and silver candlesticks. In contrast to the understated elegance of the table, around it on the floor were over a dozen various sized mason jars filled with haphazard wildflower arrangements. Multiple strings of tiny white Christmas lights were wrapped around the jars, connecting them in a wide circle. The only other furniture close to its usual place was the loveseat that we had bought for in front of the fireplace.

"Alice," I whispered. This was clearly her contribution to the evening.

I turned to face Edward who looked almost as surprised as I'm sure I did. He recovered quickly, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "I did ask for both her and Jasper's help," he admitted, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles before capturing me in his burning gaze. "But only because I wanted this evening to be the perfect end to our day together. You've obviously employed two talented people who wanted you to have a special evening almost as much as I did." He gently caressed my cheek, and I almost forgot all about the beautiful setting and the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. I just wanted to spend the rest of the evening in Edward's arms, kissing him.

Before our lips could meet, however, another chirp came from Edward's phone. He sighed, looked at it briefly and rolled his eyes once again.

"I'll follow my instructions as soon as you are seated at our table, my lovely lady," he said, pulling away from me slightly and offering his arm in a formal gesture.

I smiled shyly before putting my hand over his and allowing him to lead me to my chair. It was then I noticed the book of matches that was the only thing slightly out of place on the table. Edward grabbed them, lit the candles, and then leaned over to place a gentle kiss on my cheek. "Now, just sit there and look gorgeous. I'll be right back with our first course."

Edward took the matches with him but laid his phone next to his own place setting. He had just entered the kitchen again when another text came in. Guiltily, I leaned over and peaked at the screen.

_Toss dressing with salad in large bowl before serving oysters._

"I heard my phone ding!" Edward called from the kitchen. Twisting in my seat, I could see him standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open. "You're not trying to spoil the surprise by peeking, are you, Miss Swan?"

I giggled as Edward took a large serving platter out of the fridge. As Jasper had warned, it had been sitting in a larger container of ice to keep the shellfish cold. Edward held up the dish and frowned as a rivulet of condensation ran down one of his arms. "Uhh** ...** let's see, I just need a paper towel," he mumbled to himself. He turned around looking for them, surrounding himself in a little circle of water droplets.

I couldn't help myself. Seeing Edward flustered that way just made me want to run to his side. Ignoring another chirp from the phone, I entered the kitchen and grabbed a towel from the drawer where I knew they were stored. Wiping the bottom of the platter as Edward stood in front of me, looking like a child who had gotten in over his head; I leaned over the oysters and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I think it may be better for both of us if we team up to get through Jasper's instructions," I told him. "Then we can both relax after dinner."

Edward look chagrined, but even as he opened his mouth to protest, the Inn's mainline rang. I went to grab it, preparing my Innkeeper's voice, but then recognized the number on caller ID. "Looks like Jasper's not happy with the lack of response to his texts," I said.

"Oh for god's sake," Edward moaned, he reached around me and grabbed the phone before I could take it. "You're starting to be as annoying as your half-sized friend, you know." Edward grumbled into the receiver. He closed his eyes as Jasper started talking on the other line. I stifled a small laugh and went to grab the salad and toss it in the dressing.

Edward was obviously failing at defending himself to Jasper. "I told her to sit down, but the phone keeps ringing. Maybe if you'd stop distracting us, we'd be enjoying ourselves by now."

I could only imagine Jasper's response to that.

"I'm not going to ruin anything," Edward said. "I can cook, even if I didn't go to culinary school." He was silent for half a beat. "That was so long ago, I can't believe you'd even bring that up." It was getting extremely difficult not to just break out into giggles or grab the phone away from Edward, so I decided to give him a little privacy and bring the oysters out to the table. I could still hear every word of his side of the conversation from the beautifully laid table.

"That's it," Edward hissed. "I'm turning off my phone, and if you try calling the Inn's line again, I promise you, I will take all of your chef knives and have my construction manager bury them in the asphalt of Route 301."

This time I really did giggle. Being an only child, I got a kick of how Edward and Jasper knew just how to threaten and tease each other.

There was a brief pause before he continued "Yes, I just turned the oven off." Another pause. "I understand. Thanks for your help."

I tried to keep my giggles under control by concentrating on the flickering candle in front of me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show, Ms. Swan," Edward said as he came into the dining room, carrying the salad bowl.

"I can't help it that I find you two adorable," I confessed, biting down on my lip to keep another fit of giggles from escaping.

"You should be thankful you don't have any siblings," Edward grumbled as he set the salad bowl down on the table.

"Actually, I used to always ask my mother for a brother," I said.

Edward had been about to plunge the salad tongs into the bowl, but at my words he froze for a moment, as if by surprise. He turned his head to look at me directly, and I could see confusion in his green eyes.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you mention your mother," he said, his voice gentle.

I just blinked for a moment, realizing he was correct. While I didn't mention Charlie too often, the fact was that I wouldn't have opened Swan's Inn had it not been for him. And let's not forget his picture, which greeted each of my guests in the front hall, made my father's a presence in my day to day life. I wasn't surprised that Edward had noticed that. I was a little taken off guard, however, to realize it had been weeks since I even silently thought of Renee.

"Is she..." Edward trailed off, but his eyes flickered to the hallway, and I knew he was wondering if she was gone as Charlie was.

"She's fine," I answered quickly, forestalling his words. "She lives with my step-father in Florida. They may come up in a few months to see the Inn and enjoy foliage season, but he's a professional ballplayer, so it will have to be after September." Even I could hear how robotic and closed off my voice sounded.

"Oh," Edward gave me a weak smile, perhaps torn between being happy for me or showing sympathy at both of these pieces of information.

"The salad looks great," I said, desperate to change the subject. "Jasper will be pleased to know you didn't let it wilt or overdress it."

"Is overdressing something that can happen to a salad?" Edward asked, innocently. "I know it happens all too often with people..." Though his voice was casual and joking, his eyes didn't burn and twinkle the way they did on the Ferris Wheel. Instead there was a searching intensity in them, silently questioning whether I was really okay.

"According to Jasper," I replied. I maneuvered my fork so that I got a bit of the fresh greens, as well as a bright red strawberry, which Jasper had added to the salad, and brought it to my lips. Edward watched as I chewed. "This is perfect, however. Nice and light and fresh, which is just what I wanted after all the greasy fried dough."

Edward mimicked me and closed his eyes briefly as he chewed. We finished our salads in silence, and then we each bravely tried our first oyster. I almost didn't get my first one down between trying not to laugh at Edward's wary expression', and my own apprehension, but I did trust Jasper's palette. It didn't taste like anything, but the cold flesh felt funny sliding down my throat. I almost voiced that thought aloud, but caught myself and simply blushed as we finished the shellfish. I had a feeling there was a reason besides taste that Alice and Jasper had thought of oysters for an appetizer.

Edward cleared the plates from the first courses and ordered me to sit still while he headed back to the kitchen. While he was gone, I took a few breaths to settle myself. It made no sense for the thoughts of Charlie and Renee to start rattling behind their respective locked doors tonight, not after such a perfect day. "Don't spoil this," I whispered to myself, concentrating hard on the beauty surrounding me and thoughts of Edward.

I was convinced I had my mind properly distanced from the past when he came back into the dining room, this time carrying two dinner plates. I smiled at both the sight and smell of our next course.

"Don't ask me to explain anything about it," Edward said as he laid each of plates on the table. "But apparently this is Beef Wellington, maple glazed carrots and fingering potatoes."

I giggled.

"What, did I get that wrong?" Edward asked, his hand automatically going up to pull at his hair. "I read it over twice."

I couldn't help but smirk at him in mimicry of how I know he'd look at me, if I had made such an innuendo-opening slip. "I think they're actually finger-_ling_ potatoes, Edward."

Edward blushed, which made me laugh even harder. With the tension suddenly broken, we continued enjoying our dinner, talking about safe topics like how happy I was to have Jasper and Alice working beside me at the Inn and Edward's latest project at VTrans. Apparently he was going to be responsible for the construction drawings of a covered bridge replacement, and he lit up when he described the ways they were incorporating historic design practices with modern features.

It wasn't until later, after we had finished off a deliciously light, chocolate mousse topped with raspberries and whipped cream, that the mood shifted again.

Edward had just come back from the kitchen, after insisting that I do nothing to help clear the table, but that I make myself comfortable on the loveseat. He stood by the armrest, his green eyes boring down into mine, the soft glow of Alice's mood lighting creating a shimmering radiance around him. Or maybe that was just Edward.

"I think this is the time of the evening where I would normally take you back home and hope to get a kiss at your doorstep," Edward smirked at me. "But, seeing as we're both already inside your place …"

I smiled as he trailed off and patted the space next to me.

Edward grinned widely as he lowered himself onto the sofa and put one arm around me, tucking me next to his side. As our lips met, I felt myself sigh and melt into the shape of his body as we explored each other's mouths.

I kept waiting for the intensity of the kiss to slacken, for my need for Edward to lessen. But, every second that he pulled away to take a breath, or to move from my lips to my neck or to bury his nose in my hair, I was more and more desperate to close the gap again and get closer. I couldn't imagine ever feeling like I'd had enough, yet his kisses were so satisfying, I was perfectly happy to keep doing just that for hours.

Not that I would have minded too much if he wanted to do more, but kissing Edward was more than enough. I had never felt so connected to someone, physically or emotionally.

So, it was an unpleasant surprise when Edward pulled away, sliding his hand from my face to my shoulders as he held me away from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sure that I had disappointed him somehow.

"This is our first date, Bella," Edward said, cocking an eyebrow at me. "I know it doesn't feel that way for either of us, but it's worth remembering. We still have a lot to learn about each other, and I'd like to do that before anything like what we talked about on the phone actually happens."

My mouth fell open and I tried to remember how to close it.

Had I been coming on too strong?

Shame crept in, replacing the blissful buzzing of the lust I had been experiencing. My eyes dropped from Edward's gorgeous face to the floor, and I tried to shrink away from him, but Edward's grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Bella," he whispered. "I want to, believe me. But, I want it to be right. I need to know that you trust me before I can allow myself what I truly want and make love to you."

I nodded. While my insides started doing some kind of modern dance at hearing Edward talk about making love, I knew that if I gave in to the hormone-riddled side of me, it would be lust and sex. I wanted it to be more than that. I should be ecstatic that Edward wanted that, too.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It occurred to me after a while**,** that the fact that Edward's heavy breathing and trembling matched my own, it might mean that stopping had been as difficult for him as it was for me I couldn't imagine why this gorgeous, smart, and sweet man wanted me, but I knew that he was right about one thing: if we were going to move forward, I needed to trust him with who I really was. That meant sharing some of my past, as well as, my present.

"Edward," I whispered, "do you remember the first thing you said to me, when we first met in this room?"

Edward nodded, his expression serious. "Yes, Bella, I think I remember everything about that day."

"The first thing you said was actually a question. You asked me if my mom or dad were here," I said, with a rueful laugh.

"I'm sorry about that," he said, his hand in his hair again. This time it appeared as if he were trying to punish himself by pulling at it. I reached up and took his hand in mine and laid it on my lap.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I said, trying to smile. "But, I know I didn't react well then, or, earlier tonight when you asked about Renee, I'd like to explain about that, too."

"You don't owe me any explanation, Bella," he insisted.

"I know I don't," I said, giving his hand a squeeze. "You've never make me feel like I owe you anything. That's why I want to tell you: I trust you, and I want you to know this."

"Okay," was all Edward said, but his eyes were so full of compassion and trust that I knew I could do this. I knew I could speak aloud to Edward the words that I didn't even allow myself to think when they came to me late at night, and I struggled to sleep.

"I lived with Charlie from the time I was in middle school. After my mom, Renee, met Phil, I could tell she wanted to travel with him, and having me at home made that difficult. So, I thought I was making a sacrifice by moving in with my dad. We didn't really know each other well at the time, because they had separated when I was just a baby. It's hard to get close to someone when you only see them a few months a year, and Charlie was kind of shy like me." I smiled up at the picture of him on the mantle.

"It was Charlie that took me to a bed and breakfast for the first time," I continued. "He had to go to a training event, so I tagged along. I remember we barely talked on the ride up, but for the ride home, I couldn't stop telling him everything I loved about the place. The second we were home, he got on the ancient computer he had bought for me and found another B&B we could visit the next month. We visited over a dozen different places by the time I finished high school and a dozen more while I was in college. We didn't spend a lot of time together where we stayed, but we always had really great talks on our rides back and forth from home."

"When he died, we still had three weekends booked at some Inns up in the Northeast Kingdom. I remember hating myself for wasting money on the cancellation fees, but I just couldn't bear the thought of the silence in the car on the ride home. Alice offered to go with me, but I couldn't imagine that either."

"How did he die?" Edward asked quietly.

I took a deep breath. Despite the still warm September air, I felt a chill run over me as the memory of that night descended.

"He got hit while he was helping a motorist on the road late at night," I whispered. "He died from the impact when his head hit the pavement. The EMT's said that he probably didn't even have any time to feel the pain."

"So, he died doing what he loved - helping people was part of his job," Edward said. I could tell he was trying to comfort me.

"The funny thing is that it wasn't his job then … at that time. He had been off-duty for a couple of hours, but the State Police were having trouble keeping up with all the accidents and he never could just go home when he knew he was needed.

Edward swallowed and squeezed my hand tighter. "I can imagine how that would have made it even more difficult for you."

I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut as another memory I had tried to push away so often came to the forefront of my mind.

"Charlie would always make light of the dangerous side of his job," I said. I could almost hear his voice echo through the Inn's empty rooms. "Even when I was a little girl, he'd tell me before any of his shifts, for me not to worry because he knew no bad guy was ever going to get him. And the fact is he never lied. It wasn't a bad guy who got him. It wasn't like he was shot during a robbery or anything like that. The driver who struck him wasn't even drunk or not paying attention. It was a sweet little old lady who lost control on a slippery curve. I think she took his death just as hard as I did."

"That's horrible," Edward said. "How did you find out after it happened?"

I closed my eyes at the next memory. "His deputy, Mark, came to the house the next morning. I remember waking up and thinking that Charlie must be asleep, so I was trying to be quiet while I was getting ready for my classes. When Mark pulled up, it was the first time I realized Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway."

"So, you were all alone after that?" Edward asked, his voice inflected with pain at the thought.

I shrugged, trying to be casual about it. But the truth was I had never allowed myself to think those words, because they were even more painful than hearing Mark tell me that Charlie was dead. I had always been shy, but I was never truly alone before Charlie died.

I answered part of Edward's question. "Renee and Phil came for a week to help with the funeral, but I made them go back to Florida. Charlie had left the house to me, so I kept living there until I moved to Forks."

"Bella," Edward said, and then stopped. "I just can't imagine. This was all less than a year ago?"

I nodded.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around me. For a moment I resisted, but then I melted into his embrace, leaning my head on his shoulder and inhaling his scent, which calmed me. I was actually shaking a little, more emotional than I expected to be after sharing my story.

"You've got to be the strongest woman I've ever met," Edward said. "I keep wondering if I'm too old for you, and then I realize I may not be mature enough."

I snorted and looked up into his eyes. "Yeah, Edward, I'm always either thinking that you're decrepit or infantile - that's the only explanation for why you're not already taken."

"I am taken," Edward whispered.

"What?" I sputtered. I knew this had all been too good to be true.

Edward's eyes grew wide at my reaction. "I'm completely taken with you, Bella."

As I relaxed, he shook his head in disbelief that I had thought anything else.

"That's why I wanted to hear more about Charlie," Edward explained. "Believe me, I don't enjoy seeing you relive a painful memory like that, but I'm so taken by you, it's not enough for me to see you smile when I take you on a date or blush when I tell you how beautiful you are."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks even as he said this.

"I need more than casual when it comes to you, Bella," Edward whispered. "And that means hearing about your painful memories, too. I just hope you can start to feel as though you can share some of that burden with me."

"I guess I'm not used to sharing that," I whispered back.

"Well, get used to it," Edward told me, his eyes burning. "Because I'm not letting you carry all that pain on your own anymore. You're good at hiding it, Bella. From the day I met you and I saw you push all that pain away after you first told me about Charlie dying. I understand you can't always let it show, but please don't hide it from me."

I nodded as another tremble shook me. I didn't know how to tell him what those words meant to me. It wasn't something I ever expected a date or even a boyfriend to say.

"Why, Edward?" I asked, though I was afraid to voice this worry. "Why are you so nice to me? From the first day we met, you've been so sweet and patient. Aren't guys like you supposed to be jerks?"

"What do you mean, guys like me?" Edward asked. "Engineers? Yeah, I'll admit we're not the most sensitive in general, but I like to think that's just an unfair stereotype."

"I'm not talking about engineers, Edward." I said, placing a hand on his chest. I could feel his muscles ripple beneath my fingertips. It made me shudder and proved the point I was trying to make. "I'm talking about the fact that you're the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. Aren't good looking people supposed to be shallow or mean?"

Edward grinned his crooked grin again, proving my point about being handsome. "Bella, if that were true, you'd be shallow and mean, and I think we both know you're far from it. I can't say I mind the fact that you think I'm handsome, but if you can't see how gorgeous you are, I'm not really sure I can take your opinion seriously."

I honestly tried not to roll my eyes at him for that, but they wouldn't stop before it was too late.

Edward's smirk got more pronounced. "That's it, Swan; I'm going to have to show you how beautiful I think you are." With those words, he pounced on me like a mountain lion, pushing me back into the couch. I gasped in surprise as he covered my mouth with his own.

It was like the first time he had kissed me here and on the Ferris Wheel. The rest of the universe completely stopped, and all that existed were Edward's lips, and his hands, which had found their way down to my hips. But there was more this time. With his body positioned on top of me, I could feel the hardness between his legs. I gasped as he ground into me, and felt the shock-waves reverberate through my entire body.

Edward pulled his head back to stare into my eyes, but he continued to move his hips, making me moan. "Does that tell you how I feel when I look at you?" he asked, his voice husky.

I was beyond forming words, but I moaned.

"If you could see yourself now, Bella," Edward said, punctuating the thought with another thrust, "I don't think you could ever doubt your beauty. I thought hearing you turned on over the phone was sexy, but this ..." he trailed off as he peppered my face and throat with kisses before nibbling on my ear and whispering. "Seeing you turned on has to be the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen."

"Oh, god, Edward," I groaned.

"I'm going to make you see yourself for what you really are, Bella," Edward said. "I know it will take a while, but I won't give up until you see what I see." Rather than continue the delicious grinding, however, Edward suddenly became still and then sat back up. I would have been crushed if it weren't for the fact that he gently pulled me up with him and positioned me on his lap once we were both sitting again.

"What was that?" I asked, breathless.

"That," Edward said, "Was me remembering this is still our first date, and I'm supposed to be a gentleman."

I huffed. "I wasn't minding you forgetting."

Edward chuckled. "Well, maybe not in the moment, neither was I... But I think we'll both be less likely to regret it if we slow down for a bit."

"Does slowing down mean stopping?" I asked, biting my lip in fear of his answer.

Edward put one finger up to my mouth and pulled my lip away from my teeth. "No, it doesn't mean stopping, at least if you don't mind continuing with where we were."

I smiled. "I don't mind ..."

"Good," Edward said, moving his hand into my hair and gently pushing my head down so that my lips met his again. We kissed for over an hour, my heart racing the entire time. I was far from tired when he pulled away for the final time.

"I think it's time for me to say goodnight, Bella?"

"Already?" I pouted.

"I know it seems as if I have limitless self-control, but that's not exactly the case."

I knew this was a somewhat valid excuse because I could feel how hard he had been for me this entire time. And as much as I was finding it painful not to touch him and relieve some of the pressure, I imagine he was getting uncomfortable, too.

"Should I walk you to your room, so that I can say goodnight there?"

"Okay," I acquiesced, though I knew it would be even harder to say goodbye to Edward when we were even closer to my bed.

As if he could read my thoughts, Edward gulped. But he didn't take it back. Instead we walked hand in hand to the Innkeeper's apartment, and he stood just next to the doorframe to my bedroom.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella," he said, leaning in to give me one last kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward," I replied. "Thank you for the most wonderful date I've ever been on." I bit my lip before adding. "And thank you for being such a gentleman."

He let out a breath. "You're welcome."

With that, he turned and walked away.

I stood in the doorway of my room until he disappeared down the hall. I then tiptoed to the window and pulled back the blinds to watch him get into his truck. Not knowing I was watching, Edward took several deep breaths, his shoulders moving up and down before he turned the key in the ignition. He then pulled at his hair a few times, started to turn off the truck again before shaking his head and putting it into drive.

I watched as he pulled out and craned my neck to see his taillights fade from view before I fully exhaled.

**A/N – I know – when will we get to the lemons? They're coming, I promise – a few more chapters for Bella and Edward to get over their respective hang-ups. I will be working on this story, but my house is screaming for attention at the moment – come say hi on facebook if you'd like to see some pictures that make The Money Pit look like a minor fixer-upper. Reviews would certainly help keep my spirits up and encourage me to update quicker.**


	17. Ch 17 - In Search of Mrs Butterworth

Chapter 17 – An Unexpected Date with Mrs. Butterworth

**A/N – You know the drill. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own my mistakes, but much thanks to Sunflower Fran for catching many of them. I've got a recommendation for you below, but here's the next installment of what's happening at the B&B:**

EPOV

Fall was never my favorite season. Unlike many of the guys I grew up with, Jasper and I had never really cared for deer hunting. I could find better uses for my time than sitting in a tree for hours, and better excuses for drinking beer than having a rifle in my hand.

I was also completely immune to the explosion of color that made the state a tourist mecca for leaf peepers from the southern states. There was no more variety of color in autumn than any other time of year (aside from stick season, perhaps). Winter brought the deep blues of ice as well as a thousand shades of white. Spring had just as much red of early budding trees as the post-summer decay. Autumn foliage just had better marketing behind it.

However, the seasonal influx of flatlanders willing to spend their money at my mother's Inn and helped fill the state's coffers with sales tax revenue hadn't particularly bothered me before either. I tried to view the slow-moving cars and idiots standing in the middle of roads with cameras and no thought to traffic as a temporary nuisance to be born, no more or less annoying than the biting black-flies in June.

That was before I fell head over heels for a woman who ran her own Bed and Breakfast. Suddenly there was a surplus of rude people and not nearly enough Bella to go around. I found myself grinding my teeth every time I heard one of their harsh accents when I stopped at a general store. I glared at their yellow, white, and blue license plates on the road, my hands tense on the wheel as I was forced to drive at a snail's pace behind them.

I did my best to repress this pent up frustration with the people who made up my brother and my girl's livelihood whenever I entered Swan's Inn. It had become my habit to stop by on my way to work and at the least have a cup of coffee, if not a full breakfast. Jasper helped me sell the cover story that I was just so hopeless that I would subsist on preservative-laden, premade baked goods if left to my own devices, and it wasn't as if I could go somewhere else for an eat-out breakfast. That would be the utmost family betrayal.

I was just about to step in the door for my morning caffeine and Bella fix, when she came tumbling out of it, tripping over her own feet, and dropping her truck's keys into a pile of decaying leaves.

"Oh, Edward," Bella exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I just have to run out for something. Shoot, where did my keys go?"

"Good morning to you, too," I teased, though I could hear the annoyance in my own voice. I didn't like what had become my routine getting interrupted. I could live with gas station coffee, but how was I supposed to make it through a day without seeing Bella smile? Right now she looked as if a smile was even less likely than a sudden performance of a ballet.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella said, now kicking at the pile, trying to uncover her keys.

"It's okay," softening my tone at my own apology and moving in to help her look. "Why are all of these leaves right up against the door? You should bag these up or move the pile off into the woods."

Bella huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. "Alice's idea of decorating. I know, I thought it was stupid, too, but the guests keep saying how pretty the Inn looks."

"Pretty, huh?" I mumbled. It was pretty something, I added in my mind. I reached out and put a hand on each of Bella's arms, holding her still and upright before she herself fell into the pile. With effort, I tore my gaze away from her face and looked down at the ground until I spotted the silver gleam of her key. I released her, and after a second to make sure she was steady on her feet, bent over to pick it up.

"Here you go," I said, placing it in her hand.

"Thanks," Bella sighed, taking it from me. "I should be back in a few minutes, but go ahead into the kitchen, and Jasper will get you breakfast. The dining room's a little full today."

"Where are you going?" I asked, wondering why she was leaving with a full dining room and why she seemed so unhappy about that fact.

"I have to go to the store and get some syrup," Bella grumbled.

She turned to go before I could say anything, but then stopped, staring at the side driveway which was usually clear except for her and Alice's vehicles. "Crap!" She yelled, stamping her foot. One of her guests apparently didn't want to risk getting their doors dinged in the Inn's now crowded lot, and had pulled in perpendicularly behind Bella's truck.

"I'm going to have to check whose license that is, but they're getting impatient in there..." she closed her eyes in frustration.

"Bella, come on," I said, taking her hand in mine and leading her over to my truck, which I had no trouble parking correctly. "I'll take you over to Mitch's and we will be back in no time."

"Oh, Edward, thank you," she threw her arms around me, but I got barely three seconds of hug before she released me and ran to the passenger side of my truck. I had to race her to get there before she opened her own door.

I frowned at this nearly unforgivable discretion, swatting her outstretched arm away from the handle. "If you keep up this kind of behavior," I said as I swung open her door, "I'm going to have to start locking my truck."

Bella laughed, but I could still hear the tension as she slid in and I closed the door behind her. As I walked to the driver's side, I saw her massaging her temples and frowning.

I slid in and wasted no time backing out, but Bella put her hand on my arm as I put on my directional to turn right onto 301.

"I was heading to the Jiffy Mart, actually," Bella said. "I don't need syrup from Mitch's, I need fake syrup."

"You're kidding right?" I replied, unable to take my foot off the brake. I knew that the words she had just said were English, but they were utterly incomprehensible.

"I wish I was," Bella sighed. "I have some sugar-free artificial stuff for people with special dietary needs, but I never expected to have to serve fake syrup to someone because they won't have the real stuff out of taste."

I nodded my head in disbelief, but recovered from my shock enough to start down the road. "Couldn't Jasper talk them into just having eggs?" I asked.

Bella shook her head again. "I wish." She raised her voice into a mimicry of a whiny flatlander "_'It wouldn't be a trip to Vermont if we didn't have pancakes.' _Ugh - yet they still won't eat real syrup - I mean that's just confusing, right?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear it was a practical joke," I replied. Luckily it WAS possible to find the artificially, brown-colored corn syrup at the gas station just down the road, though I was pretty sure the bottles were covered with dust, because no one in their right mind would actually want it.

"I'll be right back," Bella said, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek as we pulled into a spot.

"No," I told her grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Sit here for a minute and catch your breath. I don't want you to hurt your reputation by having to make such an embarrassing purchase."

Bella rewarded me with her first smile of the day, and my heart melted as it always did whenever I could make her happy. I left the engine running, and jogged into the store. The clerk raised her eyebrows at me when I threw down the grotesque, plastic woman filled with corn syrup. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes in recognition of the fact that it made no sense.

"Do you want a bag?" She asked with a grimace.

"Yeah, one of those brown paper ones if you don't mind," I replied. My guilty purchase in hand, I left the store and was rewarded by another heart-stopping smile from Bella as I got back into the truck.

"Thanks Edward," she said, taking it from me. "And good morning, by the way."

Sensing her mood had shifted, I leaned in for a kiss, and she met my lips. I could still feel her tension, however, so I didn't make it last as long as I wanted.

"Good morning to you, too, beautiful. At least it is now." I smirked at her as we traveled back to the Inn. "Any chance you'll be able to have a cup of coffee with me this morning?"

"I think so," she said. "Mrs. Butterworth was the last of the flatlander's requests. So, as soon as we deliver this, I'm going to take a break. Alice can keep up with coffee refills and whatever locals wander in."

We entered the dining room, and Bella made a beeline for a woman with a scowl on her face. I turned and headed into the kitchen before I growled at her. Alice was hovering near the door, keeping an eye on the tables, and Jasper was already flipping some pancakes on the flat-top.

"We saw you pull in," he said, raising his eyes to me. "Did Bella tell you about our guest's special request?"

"Yeah," I told him, not bothering to say more aloud. We managed a pretty complete silent communication about the trade-offs of living and working in an area supported by the tourist industry.

"You want anything to eat?" Jasper asked me, now sliding the pancakes onto a plate and handing it to Alice, who managed to put a somewhat believable smile on her face as she turned to take the pancakes to their high-fructose-corn-syrup filled doom.

"I think I lost my appetite," I grumbled. Bella was still making the rounds in the dining room, checking that her guests had everything they needed.

"Cheer up, bro," Jasper said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You knew she was going to be busy. The good news is that with the Inn a success, at least you know she's not going anywhere." His voice took on a darker tone on the last part. I followed his gaze to Alice.

"When did you start giving out relationship advice?"

He chuckled. "I guess since I got out of the worst relationship of all time."

"Yeah, how is Maria doing?"

"No idea." Jasper did not seem upset at this, but there was something I couldn't quite recognize in his expression.

"OK sage of Swan's Inn, any ideas on how I can actually get Bella out on a second date?"

Jasper shrugged. "You coming to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Of course," I replied.

"So, there's a date right there."

I snorted. "Some date, at my girlfriend's workplace with my brother cooking and my parents at the same table."

"Here," Jasper said, putting a coffee mug into each of my hands. "Take these, grab Bella and take her up to the Innkeeper's quarters for a while. Alice and I will keep a handle on things for the next half hour or so."

"Thanks, bro." I turned carefully so as not to spill either coffee.

Standing just outside the kitchen, I waited for Bella to look up from the guest she was talking to with a somewhat genuine smile on her face. The 'somewhat' was obvious to me because when her eyes finally met mine, her entire face changed. She was suddenly smiling my smile, and it amazingly made her even more beautiful.

I motioned with my eyes toward her apartment on the other side of the Inn. Bella bit her lip for a minute, but then nodded. I let her walk past me so I could follow her, but held her coffee cup further away when she went to grab it from me.

"I got it," I promised. "My reflexes are better than yours."

As we walked down the hall, the noises of casual chatter and the clinking of silverware on plates faded behind us. She opened the door to the little living room that Alice had arranged for them. Bella hurried to the coffee table and grabbed two coasters, setting them in the perfect spots for me to put down the coffees before falling down into the sofa.

"Some rough customers, huh?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Ugh." Bella answered. "I'm starting to realize that not everyone who visits a Bed and Breakfast is as low maintenance as Charlie and I were.

"No," I chuckled. "I'm guessing you were actually the guests every owner or manager dreams of - quiet, few demands, and reasonably friendly."

"Yeah," Bella said. "And I don't really mind doing lots of little extra things for people. I just hate being treated like I'm a failure for not being able to read their minds and get them what they want without even being asked."

"You're doing great," I told her. I took the opportunity to put my arm around her and slide over, so our sides were touching. "I doubt there are many people who could have made this place such a success in such a short time, and you just got out of college a few months ago. I'm constantly in awe of everything you've done, and just grateful you're willing to date a broken-down old man like me."

"Oh, Edward," she replied, nuzzling in even closer and resting her head on my shoulder. "I think I'm the one who's keeping you from acting your age. Don't you wish you had a girlfriend who could stay up late making out with you? You're still in your twenties, too. Isn't our biggest obstacle supposed to be my roommate walking in on us fooling around, not me falling asleep when you call at nine o'clock at night because I was serving guests at five in the morning?"

I chuckled at that. "Well, I'm glad you're not saying you fell asleep on me because you found the conversation boring." I placed my index finger beneath Bella's chin, lifting her head so that we were looking into each other's eyes. "This place is your dream, Bella; it's a part of who you are. How could I resent that? Although, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't miss you at night when I can't be near you."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I miss you at night, too."

I smiled, gazing down at her face, now finally a little relaxed. Our conversation reminded me of that one night on the phone weeks ago, and I looked around the room, picturing Bella here while we said those naughty things to each other.

"Hey, Bella," I said. "Did you say something about making out?"

Her eyes remained closed, but the familiar pink spread across her cheeks. "I guess I did."

"That sounds like a prettyterrific idea. No one said those kinds of activities had to take place at a certain time of the day, right?"

"Don't you need to get to work soon?" she asked, eyes still closed. Rather than looking like she was about to fall asleep as she did a moment ago, her expression was playful, like a child counting off before a round of hide-and-go-seek.

"I need to get to work eventually, and I know you do, too." I said. "But, we're alone right now, and I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing at this moment than kissing you."

"Really?"

Bella, asked, finally opening her eyes. There was a very un-Bella like glint of mischief in her chocolate orbs. "You're sure there isn't anything you'd rather be doing?" Her gaze traveled down to my lap, where my dick had come to full morning salute.

I chuckled, not out of embarrassment but at Bella's less than subtle teasing. "Well, maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration. But, I'll settle for a kiss."

Bella tilted her head, and I turned mine to meet her lips. She tasted sweet, a little like cinnamon, but all Bella. As our lips moved in unison, one of her hands moved to the back of my neck and her fingers played with my hair. I growled lowly as she tugged gently at the ends that were getting longer.

Bella broke away, her eyes a little anxious. "I'm sorry," she said, "was that hurting you?"

"Not at all." I explained. "You were driving me crazy."

She smiled, relaxing. "Well, I guess that's only fair because this wild man look has been driving me crazy."

I chucked as she demonstrated her point by bringing both hands up to either side of my face and ran her fingers through my hair. I had always let it get a little longer in the winter to help keep me warmer, but Bella's reaction to it was bringing me a whole other kind of heat. I might never cut it again.

"You have no idea how good that feels," I said, grabbing her hips and lifting her, so she was straddled over my lap, her knees near the back of the sofa on either side of me.

She smiled a little wickedly and gave a good hard tug again on my hair, enough to make me reflexively tilt my head back so that my lips were closer to hers. As she brought her mouth toward mine, I grabbed her hips with both hands and held her close as I pushed my erection into her core.

"Uhhh, Edward," she moaned. "God, that feels good."

I chuckled at her. "That's kind of the idea, sweetheart." I ground into her some more and watched in awe as her lips parted from her heavy breathing and her eyelids became heavy with lust.

"I want to make you feel so good, Bella," I whispered, and then strained forward to reach her neck with my lips. As I planted a kiss just at the edge of her collarbone, I moved my hands from her hips to her ass and squeezed tight. "Someday I'm going to make you feel things you don't even know are possible."

It didn't matter that it was still early in the morning, and we both would need to leave the room for our respective jobs in a few minutes. It didn't even matter (that much) that I could only give her a little bit of friction between my work pants and her khakis. All that mattered was that I had Bella close to me, and all she seemed to want was to get closer as we rubbed up against each other.

She gasped as I drove into what was apparently the perfect spot. I squeezed even tighter on her sweet butt and started making tiny circles with my hips, causing Bella to wiggle above me, her breath becoming more and more ragged.

"Edward...," she whispered though a pant, her breath warm on my ear "that feels so good. You make me feel more with our clothes on than I did with anyone else in any way."

"That's good, baby," I told her "But it's only going to get better, I promise." I punctuated the thought with a thrust that made her gasp.

"When?" she asked, pulling back, her eyes suddenly wide open and focused on mine.

I froze.

We had talked about sex, of course. But I had assumed that it would take much longer for Bella to consider it as a possibility for us. Though we were getting to know each other through nightly phone calls, we had still only managed a few actual dates. I didn't want her to think I would take advantage of her situation by not wining and dining her, or at least spoiling her well before we took our relationship to the next level.

"Whenever you're ready," I told her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and leaning in to kiss the same spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Bella shook her head, making her hair tickle my nose. "How much more readiness could I show you? It's seven-thirty on a Tuesday morning, and I'm practically dry-humping you on my sofa. If you try to up the ready-factor from here, I might simultaneously combust before we ever make it to a bedroom."

I chuckled, which apparently was a mistake. Bella's chocolate brown eyes clouded, and her blush deepened from the pretty pink of arousal to the red of humiliation. She tried to push herself off my lap, but I held her in place by gripping tighter on her hips.

"Bella," I admonished. "You know how much I want you, how much I'm dying to make love to you."

"Do I?" she asked.

"You should," I told her, tilting my hips again. Even the horrifying sight of her being hurt hadn't affected my rock-hard erection as my body was humming from her beauty, her touch, and most of all, her arousal that I could smell in the air.

"But..." Bella began, and then bit her lip in the familiar gesture.

I shook my head at her. "No buts," I told her. "I wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, and believe me I've only continued wanted you more and more ever since."

"But you're just such a gentleman all the time," Bella exclaimed, looking heart-breakingly frustrated.

I shook my head again. "I'm just trying to treat you like you deserve, my beautiful girl. And you absolutely deserve more than a quickie while I'm about to run off to work, and you've got a dozen different distractions on just the other side of the door."

As if to prove my point, at that moment both our heads turned to the sound of an electronic ping.

It had no doubt come from the computer that Bella always had turned on to handle reservations. I could feel an entirely different kind of frustration settle into Bella's body.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm guessing it's another inquiry from this couple who wants to come up in two weeks. I told them we were booked, but I'd let them know if there was a cancellation. Somehow that translated in their minds to e-mail me every day to see if there's a room available, yet."

"Being over-booked is a nice problem to have," I said, echoing a phrase I had often heard from my mother.

"Yes," Bella nodded, "Although it's making things a little weird with Alice."

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, I know that I could ask her to move her things out of the room I gave her for a night or two." The crease formed between Bella's eyes as she frowned before continuing. "But the way things are going with foliage season, I'd probably have to ask her to move out every weekend, or maybe even longer."

"And you don't think she'd do that for you?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "I know she would, and she wouldn't even complain about sleeping on the sofa in here. But, I'm just afraid it's going to make her start thinking of Forks as a temporary place for her. I don't want her to decide she should be trying to get back to the city, or someplace else."

This came as a surprise to me. I could only imagine how Jasper might feel about the possibility of Alice packing up and leaving town. Though he had been much more subtle about showing their relationship than Bella and I, it was obvious to anyone that knew him that Jasper was in pretty deep.

"Has she been looking for another job down there?" I asked, suddenly more interested in Alice's career than I ever expected to be.

Bella nodded. "She's been sending out resumes basically all over New England, and she says that she's hoping to get a job in Vermont so she can stay close by. But, you know how the economy is. Things start getting better in the big cities first. It will be a few years before industries like Interior Design pick up enough so that people are hiring around here. And, I definitely can't afford to pay her enough for waitressing to pay her bills and make rent in a decent place."

"I'm sorry, Bella," I told her, honestly. "I didn't realize how much that was stressing you out."

She touched my face with her hand, and I relished in its warmth. "You don't need to apologize. I hadn't really said anything because it's not actually my place to share what Alice is going through."

"But it's also affecting what you're going through," I replied.

"Yeah. I may be able to find another waitress and Innkeeper's assistant." Bella's face was almost mournful as she continued. "But, she's my best friend, and I doubt there's anyone who could provide the comic relief that she's been giving me, not to mention that she's my unofficial therapist."

I nodded in understanding, and then had an idea. "I could start putting out some feelers for people who might be looking for house-sitters or caretakers," I said. "There could be some snowbird willing to take little to no rent for the winter in exchange for someone looking after their place."

"Do people do that?" Bella asked, her face brightening.

"Yeah," I told her. "It's usually a word-of-mouth thing, but I know some people who have done it. A lot of the locals already know Alice from the breakfasts here, and she's got experience helping you take care of this place."

"Oh, Edward, thank-you," Bella said, throwing her arms around me. "That sounds like a perfect solution for everyone."

"Did I earn another kiss?" I asked her.

She smiled seductively, but then turned her head to look at the clock. "I think I'm going to have to give you a goodbye kiss at the door, Mr. Cullen," she said with a sigh. "I've got tourists and you have taxpayers waiting for you."

I growled, half-jokingly. "I don't know which is worse."

This earned me a laugh from Bella. It made it slightly easier to see her get up and start to walk out of the room. I hated the sight of her putting distance between us, but I still couldn't get over how absolutely mouthwatering that ass of hers was. With a groan, I stood up and followed her.

When we got down to the kitchen, it was clear the rush was dying down. Two tables were empty, and Alice was busy clearing a third. Jasper was working on tidying up the kitchen as we entered that room.

"Sure you don't want any breakfast, bro?" he asked me, looking up. "I can put together an egg sandwich for you to take on the road."

"I'm good," I told him. I had a few too many problems to solve running through my head to give much thought to food.

"Thanks again for the ride to the store, Edward," Bella said, looking shy.

I smiled back at her, thinking about the other ride she had taken on my lap and knowing she was on the same page from the color in her face. "Any time, Bella," I told her.

She smirked. I knew she was holding back a comment about my ideas of timing. I crossed the room, placed my hand on the small of her back and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "Soon, my love."

Jasper caught my eye as I turned to finally leave. "I'll walk out with you for a second," he told me.

I nodded, and we both walked out of the kitchen and toward the parking lot.

"What's up?" I asked him, not wasting any time. I could practically feel the nervous energy radiating off of him.

"I wanted to ask your advice," Jasper said, quietly, obviously trying very hard to calm himself and keep me from freaking out.

"About what?" I asked.

Jasper turned back to the Inn, his face pensive.

"I asked Alice to move in with me, but we're not sure how to talk to Bella about it."

**A/N – I'm guessing some of you are getting as anxious as Bella for this story to earn it's M-rating. Lemons are on their way, I promise. But, in the meantime, if you're looking for some good citrus, check out the Dirty Talking Edward Contest. Voting opens August 12****th****. There are many great stories and I'm sure all the authors would appreciate your reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18 - Good Meal & Good Night

**Chapter 18 – A Good Meal and a Good Night (BPOV)**

**A/N- Time for a cozy dinner with the Cullens. Hope you enjoy. Once again, I am deeply indebted to Sunflower Fran for her amazing beta skills, but any mistakes are entirely my own. **

"Did Jasper need me for something?" I asked, jumping up from my desk chair as if it had shocked me.

"No," Alice grumbled, falling into the sofa on the other side of my office/living room. "He just told me I had to get out of the kitchen because he couldn't take all the nervous energy coming off of me. He said I should sit with you so all the panic would be concentrated in one place."

I laughed, barely recognizing my own voice as it came out several octaves higher than usual.

Alice's face shifted into a smile as she shook her head at my reaction. "I guess he knows us both pretty well by now, doesn't he?"

I nodded. "Are you honestly that nervous? I thought you never let meeting the parents get to you."

"That's because I never bothered meeting the parents before." Alice sighed. "What if they think I'm just a shallow, spoiled flatlander who can't even keep a job?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Of course they won't think that, Alice, because you're none of those things. And I told you, Esme is one of the nicest, most non-judgmental people on the planet."

"If that's true, why are you so antsy you can't sit still?"

"I'm not antsy!" I countered, stepping away from the window where I had been peeking around the curtain. "I just wanted to make sure Jasper was all set. This is the first time he's doing a dinner for his family. I'm sure he's more concerned about their opinion than any of the rich flatlanders we've been serving."

"Is that why he didn't want me to waitress tonight?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Don't be silly," I said. "He doesn't want you to waitress because he wants you to have a chance to get to know his parents."

"I think he's just trying to make sure I don't spill anything on Dr. Cullen's lap. Is he as good looking as Jas and Edward are?"

I nodded, remembering our brief meeting at Tunbridge. I had been too nervous then to pay that much attention, but there's no way I could have been oblivious to Carlisle's charm. "He makes all the doctors on TV look like your average DMV waiting room," I told her.

"Ugh! We're screwed," she moaned.

"If I were, I'd probably be more relaxed by now," I countered, trying to make a joke out of it.

Alice giggled, "Edward still playing hard to get, huh?"

I nodded.

She shook her head in mock dismay. "If you two don't get a move on, all that lingerie we got you will be out of style. I'm going to have to take you shopping again."

"Let's change the subject," I demanded. "It's going to be hard enough getting through the night without letting my mind wander in that direction."

"That's what he said," Alice countered, sniggering.

"Stop it!" I tried to look stern, but couldn't hold back my own fit of giggles. Nothing could stay too serious with Alice around. I was so glad that she had decided to stay in Forks.

Even if it wasn't exactly the same as having her living under the same roof with me, since she moved in with Jasper she had seemed much more settled, and willing to consider the town her home, rather than a temporary exile from the faster life in a big city. The localvore dinners, like we were having tonight, were going a long way to keeping Jasper fulfilled career-wise.

I just hoped that Alice could find a way to use her talents, as well. Unfortunately, there weren't many design firms in the area, and those that did exist were typically one or two man shops that weren't looking to hire soon. Such is Vermont - if you want to make it, you have to be creative and hustle.

Though the autumn air was turning quite crisp as the sun was fading, I had the windows wide open and we could hear when a couple of vehicles turned into the driveway. Alice and I each stared at each other while holding our breath as our ears strained to count the sound of three car doors opening. An instant later, Alice's phone pinged.

"They're here," I said, not making it a question, though my voice was full of uncertainty.

Alice nodded. She stood up and opened her arms. We hugged each other tight, and I could feel her heart beating as fast as my own.

"Let's get down there," I said. She nodded, and we both squared our shoulders and headed toward the dining room.

It wasn't quite as lovely and intimate as the night after Edward and my date at Tunbridge, but the dining room's decor was a few steps up from how it usually looked for breakfast. Four tables, each set for six, were arranged with fine linens (currently rented, though I knew Jasper wanted to buy some of our own soon). Alice had arranged beautiful glass vases with a combination of roses she had bought and various flowers she had gathered in the woods. Candles on each table flickered, adding a warm ambiance though the lights were still up.

I had just a moment to scan the room, hoping I hadn't missed anything out of place before the four most important guests of the evening entered. As usual, the sight of Edward made my heart skip a beat, but its pace got even faster as I tore my gaze away from him to look at his parents and sister. As much as I wanted to thank Esme for all the help she had given me, I was beginning to wish I had come up with an excuse for being away from the Inn while she and her husband and daughter were being treated to Jasper's dinner.

I gulped down a stomach full of butterflies as they crossed the room toward me. "Thank you all for coming," I said. I started to raise my arm to shake hands with each of the Cullens, but then felt awkward greeting them as I would any guest of the B&B.

Esme, as usual, was the epitome of grace and hospitality, smoothing over my hesitation. She moved to stand next to me and draped her arm around my shoulders, giving me a little squeeze. "It's absolutely our pleasure, my dear. I don't think you've met Rosalie, yet."

Edward's sister was even more gorgeous in person than she was in photographs. She smiled at me, not quite as warmly as her parents, but enough that it felt completely natural to smile back at her, even if part of me wanted to run from the room and hide under the covers.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Rosalie," I said. "And, this is my best friend, Alice."

"Of course," Rosalie said, giving Alice another smile. "I've heard so much about you both from Edward and Jasper. What I want to know is, what are the two of you doing slumming with my cretin brothers."

Alice and I both turned to each other, our expressions mirror images of surprise. She was the first to laugh, and soon the entire group was giggling and talking over each other with half-heard questions about how the week had been, and which seat would each person like, and how much they were looking forward to the food. As the noise of the conversation grew I felt my heart rate slow. Perhaps we would all make it through the night after all.

Angela and Ben, the two waitstaff that Jasper had brought in for the night, were making their way around the room to tell everyone that the first course would be served soon.

"I hope you all don't mind the table closest to the kitchen," I half-apologized, looking at Rosalie and Esme, mostly. They both assured me anyplace was fine, and Edward took my hand, giving it a squeeze to let me know things were going well so far.

"This way I can spy on my little brother to make sure he doesn't try pulling any pranks," Rosalie said.

We arranged ourselves at the table for six. Edward surprised me by holding out Alice's chair before doing the same courtesy for me. Meanwhile, Carlisle was taking care of Rosalie and Esme.

Esme smiled at us from her seat. "It's nice to see he remembers what we taught him," she said, leaning across the table and winking at both Alice and I.

"Good evening, everyone," Angela said as she came over to stand near our table. "I know you're all well aware of how this night is supposed to work, but I could use the practice, so if you don't mind, I'll give you my speech anyway."

We smiled at her, and she went on to explain that there were no menus, but the entire meal had been specially planned by Chef Jasper using as many local ingredients as possible. The first course was a mixed green salad with wild strawberries and a goat cheese and poppy seed dressing.

"That sounds kind of scary," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I whispered back, "Is the big strong engineer scared of a little lettuce?"

Across the table, Rosalie chuckled into her water glass and winked at me. I guess I hadn't been as quiet as I thought I was being.

I turned to her, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be a clichéd conversation starter, but I realized that I knew nothing about Edward and Jasper's sister except for the fact that she was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

Thankfully, Alice was as fearless and blunt as the day we had first met. "So, Rosalie," she started, "I know Bella and I are the strange flatlanders at the table, but our social lives currently revolve around Swan's Inn and your two brothers, so you've got to have something more interesting to say than either of us. Jasper told me you work at VPR."

I looked between them, surprised. I hadn't thought to ask Edward for more information about his sister before tonight. Obviously Alice and Jasper did more than make out when they were by themselves.

Rosalie was nodding. "I'm a producer, which for a station as small as ours means I do a little bit of everything from checking the equipment to coming up with programming ideas." Alice and I both started asking her questions, and Rosalie filled us in on the behind the scenes work she did. I could see the tension leaving Alice's shoulders just as I felt it melt from my own. Once you got past her intimidating looks, Rosalie was just as sweet as the rest of her family.

Soon, the second course was served. Though the prosciutto-wrapped pork tenderloin and roasted apples were a delicious distraction, our conversations continued. Rosalie was absolutely fascinating, and obviously had plenty of experience filling in any silences. I wondered if this was a natural talent of hers, and she had found a way to turn it into a career, or if it was something that could actually be learned. I promised myself to ask her about it sometime, as small talk with my guests could definitely be improved.

When the main course of smoked venison, cheddar risotto and wild fiddleheads were served, Carlisle had loosened up as well and was telling us all about Jasper trying hospital food for the first time. I could tell Edward and Rosalie had heard this many times as they wore identical, patient smiles, obviously enjoying hearing their father tease their sibling even though he wasn't there. Alice was utterly entranced, and Esme caught my eye while smiling knowingly between my friend and me.

The other four at the table were all engrossed in a story, when I felt Edward's fingers trace up my spine to tickle the skin under my hair. "Are you having a good time, my love?" he whispered in my ear.

I nervously glanced around to see if the others were staring at me for blushing, and took a sip of my water before humming in response.

"Jasper can certainly put a delicious meal together," I said, turning my gaze toward Edward. As always, when I got caught in his green eyes, everything else in the world seemed to disappear. Edward's expression caught me off guard, as I had expected him to be smiling casually like the others. "Are you not enjoying it?" I asked.

He chuckled. "The food is great, even I can admit that though I know Jasper doesn't give me credit for being able to appreciate a meal like this."

"So what's wrong?" I asked, biting my lip.

Edward's eyes grew dark, and he moved his hand from my shoulder to press his thumb to my mouth. "Nothing is wrong," he said. "My family loves you, and I love seeing you having a good time with them."

"But," I prompted, knowing there was something more he wasn't saying.

Edward returned his left hand to my shoulder, and reached across with his right to take mine and place it on his thigh. "But," he said quietly, "I can't wait until we have another chance to be by ourselves."

Before I could respond, the others broke out into wild laughter. Edward and I both jumped a little and started chuckling along with them, although it was completely out of nervous tension on my part. I had no idea what the other joke had been.

I started to pull my hand away, but Edward held tight. I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks, but it didn't seem like any of the others were staring at me, so I did my best to stay calm and keep up with the conversation.

Esme caught my eye and raised her wine glass toward me. "Well, Bella," she said, smiling at me, "It certainly seems you're well on your way to surpassing many of the plans you shared with me. I told you that you'd do well."

"I couldn't have done half of it without Jasper and Alice," I told her honestly. "And I know they say that the first few months of opening a business can be kind of like a honeymoon period. I just hope I can have you all back for another dinner this time next year."

"Well, I'm in for that," Rosalie said. "And, honestly, Bella, I know I'm not in the industry, but I think you're doing a great job setting yourself apart."

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said. I was feeling a little overwhelmed with all of their praise, which was probably why I blurted out. "Maybe after dinner I could show you some of the guestrooms to see how they've been decorated." I looked over at Alice, who tried not to falter in her smile, but I could see the small panic in her eye. If I was going to have to face praise for my accomplishments, she'd have to get herself ready for it as well, I thought.

Before I could start talking up my friend's incredible talent for decorating, and the wonders she had accomplished with my minuscule budget, the desserts arrived. We were soon all too busy sighing over Jasper's honey-glazed apple and white chocolate mousse, for anyone to form coherent words.

A few minutes later, Jasper came out of the kitchen; looking so pleased with himself you would have sworn he could sense how much we had all enjoyed the meal. A few of the guests at other tables actually broke out into applause, and we all followed suit.

"Thank you," he said, obviously trying to get them to stop. "It was a privilege to cook for you all tonight. I hope that I was able to give you something unique, whether it was an ingredient you've never tried before, or a new way of looking at a familiar food. It doesn't have to come from far away to be exotic or gourmet; my compliments to all of you for being localvores for the evening."

At this, the applause exploded again. Carlisle and Esme stood up, and each hugged their son, their faces bursting with pride. Jasper pulled himself away so that he could shake hands with some of the other patrons who were looking at him like he was a rock star who had just put on a fantastic performance. I wouldn't have been surprised if one of them had asked him for his autograph.

"Look at him," Rosalie sniggered. "That's what I call feeding an ego. At this rate, he's never going to let any of the rest of us make anything for Thanksgiving ever again."

"Fine by me," put in Edward.

Rosalie laughed, before explaining. "We usually rotate who gets to bring appetizers and dessert, and Jasper and I got pretty competitive trying to one up each other in recent years. She paused, elbowing Edward in the ribs before fishing for a compliment "I think I held my own pretty well, considering I didn't go to culinary school."

"You did great," Edward told his sister.

"And what do you usually make?" I asked Edward, curious. I was beginning to wonder if Jasper's barbs about Edward's inability to cook anything that didn't come in a can were correct.

Rosalie giggled. "Edward makes the run to the store," she told me, with a big smile. "And, speaking of running, I hate to eat and do that, but I've got an early morning tomorrow. I'll just pay for my dinner and sneak out."

"Don't be silly," I told her. "No one at this table was paying for their dinner. Jasper would bite my head off if I let any of you even try it."

"Even me?" Edward asked, incredulous. "That's not what you and he had said before."

"If Edward gets to pay, then I do too," said Rosalie, sounding a little more like the spoiled beauty queen I would have taken her for at first glance.

"Not one of you is paying," Jasper's sternest voice came from behind us. The dining room had emptied out by now. "Though if anyone wants to volunteer to do some dishes so my girlfriend and I can get home quicker..."

"Sorry, I was just leaving," Rosalie quickly said, "Great job, little brother, maybe I'll stay and clean up next time."

"Sure you will," he said. They hugged and Rosalie waved to us before heading out to her car.

Edward and Jasper both shook their heads as they watched her go. "I certainly hope Emmett doesn't expect her to do any housework, otherwise that relationship is doomed," Jasper said.

"No kidding," Edward replied. "I don't mind helping, though." He turned to Esme, "Mom, why don't you get that tour Bella promised you?"

I nodded and walked Esme and Carlisle upstairs, to show off the rooms that were presently empty. Alice stayed behind, and I could see how anxious she and Jasper were to get back to their apartment and celebrate his success.

As I showed them all the work Alice and I had done, pointing out pieces of furniture that had been barely usable before she worked her magic with power tools brushes, Carlisle was quietly gracious, but Esme was extremely vocal in her praise:

_"What a perfect use of the empty space here by the window."_

_"Those colors work so beautifully together, I would have never thought of doing that."_

_"My goodness each room is more gorgeous than the next."_

"Bella," Esme finally said as we finished the tour and were now back downstairs in the main hall. "I don't remember you mentioning hiring a decorator. Did you do all of that by yourself?"

I shook my head emphatically. "Are you kidding?" I told her. "I couldn't have done any of that. Didn't Jasper tell you that Alice has been in charge of all the decorating decisions?"

"No," Esme turned around, just as Alice was approaching us from the kitchen, an uncharacteristically shy look on her face. "Alice, you have to come and do a few of my rooms. I obviously have to up my game if I'm going to compete with Swan's Inn."

Alice, for once in her life, looked like she wasn't sure how to respond. "That's very sweet of you to say, Esme, but, I'm not really a professional decorator anymore," she protested with a sigh before continuing. "None of the local firms are hiring, and I don't really want to move back to the big city and start at the bottom."

"Well, who says you have to work for anyone else?" Esme told her. "Bella's built her own business, and I'm sure you could do it, too. I'll be your first client, and I know a few people who are looking for help with their homes."

"Really," Alice said. "You want to hire me as a freelance designer?"

"Sweetheart," Esme said. "Look around you. If this is the quality of your work, I'd be foolish not to hire you before you get too booked to even take me on as a favor for my son."

I grinned at both of them as they started to plan for when Alice could come over and start working. After setting up a time, Esme gave everyone a hug goodbye, and she and Carlisle headed to the parking lot. Edward lagged behind, but no one commented on that, which I was grateful for.

As soon as his family was out of sight, I dove into his arms and pressed my face into his chest, a huge smile on my face. I turned to Edward. "Your mom is the most amazing woman on the planet," I whispered. "I think she just made Alice and Jasper extremely happy." Silently, I wondered why I hadn't thought of that idea myself. Alice had just as much entrepreneurial spirit as I did. Maybe it would be tough to start her own business without the nest egg that I had to open the Inn, but at least she wouldn't have to buy a building to launch her own design company.

"You look pretty happy, too," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And I think I'd have to make one exception to Mom being the most amazing woman."

I grinned up at him. "Will you call me when you get home? I don't think I'll be able to sleep after all this excitement."

His smile got even bigger and more crooked. "I'm glad to hear you're wide awake. But, do I have to go home right away? I'd rather help you decompress in person than on the phone."

I bit my lip, excited at the idea of Edward hanging around. "I don't mind if you stay," I told him. "Do you want to go wait in the apartment while I just finish up down here?"

Edward nodded, and then took my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "I'll be waiting," he whispered, his eyes burning into mine.

He turned, and I watched him walk down the hall and up the stairs. I realized I had been holding my breath only after his ass disappeared from my view and I exhaled. I turned around to see Alice leaning against the doorframe to the dining room, smirking at me.

"Is that the smile of a woman who just started her own business?" I asked her, trying to clear my head from the Edward haze.

Alice shook her head at me. "That's the smile of a friend who has way too much energy on her hands to let you try to do anything else tonight. Jas and I will get the dining room all sorted out for tomorrow's breakfast. You get upstairs with Edward. Just both of you remember that breakfast service starts at six."

I groaned.

How could I ever forget that? It was the number one reason that tonight's dinner had been the closest thing to a real date that Edward and I had since Tunbridge. It wasn't easy to squeeze in any fun between the times that he got out of work, and when I started to fall asleep at ten. Looking up at the clock, I saw that I did at least have a couple of hours before my usual bedtime. And if Edward wanted to stay later, I could certainly deal with the sleep deprivation tomorrow. I started to go through the morning chore list in my mind, thinking about which could possibly wait until later in the week.

"Bella," Alice shouted at me.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it.

"You're still standing here," she said, then jerked her head toward the stairs.

"Oh right," I mumbled, then turned to head up to my room. As my foot hit the first stair, I remembered something and turned around. Bending me knees to lessen the difference in our height, I threw my arms around my friend and squeezed her in a bear hug.

"What the?" Alice started, before I could cut her off.

"Thank you for this, and everything you've done for me since you came to Forks." I said. "I couldn't have done this without you, Alice. I'm going to miss having you work with me."

"Bella," she laughed. "I'm just taking on a little freelance work; I'm not quitting working here."

"I know you're not, yet," I told her, pulling away to look in her eye. "But something tells me it won't be long."

Alice flushed. "Whatever, Bella, now, get upstairs, before I accuse you of stalling."

I laughed with her, but as I walked away her words started to settle in my brain. Why was I so nervous about getting back to my apartment when I knew Edward was waiting for me? Was it because of the conversation we had the last time we were alone in my room? Or was it the way I had felt his eyes on me all night, as we had done our best to act maturely around our friends and family?

I took a deep breath before entering the apartment. He was sitting on the couch, his eyes trained on the doorway. He gave me my favorite smile and raised his arms, as well as one eyebrow, in invitation.

I practically ran across the room and jumped into his lap, causing us both to laugh at my lack of grace.

"Did you have a nice night, sweetheart?" he asked me, putting his arms around me and arranging our bodies so my back was pressed up against his chest.

I hummed in answer and felt his hand brush my hair away from my neck so he could plant his lips just behind my ear.

"I thought it went really well," he whispered. "I know my parents really enjoyed the dinner, and Rosalie and you certainly seemed to hit it off."

"I really like her," I said. "Maybe we could have her and Emmett over again. I feel bad he couldn't make it tonight."

"Sure," he said, though his tone told me that he didn't have much interest in discussing future family double-dates. He continued to plant tiny kisses along my neck, causing gooseflesh to start to rise. I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, his voice gentle in my ear. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No," I said, opening my eyes and starting to turn to protest. "I don't want you to leave, yet."

"Who said anything about leaving?" he asked, as our eyes met. I could see that he was serious, but I wasn't sure how serious.

"Aren't you?" I asked, trying not to let the hope I felt get too out of control.

Edward licked his lips, and then brought his fingers up to my face, gently tickling under my jaw. "I thought maybe I could stay tonight, if it's alright with you."

I could feel my heart knocking against my ribs. Did this mean what I thought it meant?

"I know how early you have to get up, but I'm tired of staying away from you, Bella." Edward looked the opposite of tired as he said this. "I just want to hold you all night. I brought clothes for work tomorrow, and we don't have to do anything but sleep."

"We don't?" I asked, not even knowing what I meant.

Edward chuckled. "Well, maybe a few other things. I just meant that I still plan on being a gentleman, even if you give me permission to share your bed tonight."

"What kind of permission were you looking for?" I asked.

His smile turned a little sheepish. "Well, I guess for one thing you could not lock me out when I go get my things."

"Edward Cullen, are you telling me you planned to spend the night and are just telling me now?" I teased.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call it a plan," he replied. "Just a little hopeful thinking backed up by some preparation."

I smacked his shoulder in the most pathetic display of mock anger, as I couldn't keep myself from grinning broadly at this news. "I think that's pretty close to a definition of planning."

"So does that mean you're kicking me out, or should I go get my bag?" Edward wagged his eyebrows at me, knowing my answer.

"Go get your bag. I'm going to clean up a little."

"Okay," he said, planting a kiss on my lips before heading back downstairs.

I wasted no time in sprinting up the stairs and scanned my bedroom for anything incriminating or embarrassing. After making sure my drawer of shame was neatly closed, I straightened up the pile of books that was always getting out of hand on my nightstand. I then ran a hand over my own legs. Thankfully I had just shaved that morning, and I was still pretty smooth. I didn't think I could trust my shaking hands with a razor, and taking a shower now would mean I'd have wet hair when we went to bed. Somehow I didn't think Edward would appreciate a damp pillow.

However, I could definitely stand to brush my teeth after that amazing dinner. I kept the door to the apartment open, but closed myself in the bathroom - something I had never done before. I swore I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as I strained for the sound of Edward coming in as I did my best to be thorough in brushing my teeth and washing my face.

He was sitting on the couch, his hand behind his head and his legs crossed up on my coffee table when I opened the door. A small backpack was on the floor next to him.

"You pack light, I see," I said, smiling.

"Thankfully I don't have to wear a suit to work. So, yeah, I guess I don't need much."

"How about your pajamas?"

"Uhh ..." Edward straightened out of his relaxed position, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually I usually just sleep in my boxers. I hadn't actually thought of that. Will that make you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head. "As long as you're comfortable, that's fine."

Edward smiled. "What about you?"

"I don't have boxers."

He snickered at me. "You know what I mean. When do I get to see your PJs? Do they have feet on them?"

I shook my head, but his words started my mind racing. I usually just slept in an oversized t-shirt and some sweatpants if it was cold. But, there was lots of Alice-approved sleepwear with the tags still on them in my bureau. Would Edward think I was being too forward if I wore some of that tonight? Would he be disappointed if I didn't?

"Bella," Edward admonished. "I may not be able to read your mind, but I can see by your face that you've got way too much going on up there. I told you that I wasn't expecting anything tonight, right?"

"Yes, you told me that." Silently, I wondered how my choice of sleepwear would affect that decision.

"Come here, pretty girl," Edward said. I sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I really do just want to lie beside you and wake up next to you in the morning," he told me, before his forehead wrinkled in preface to a question. "Am I pushing you too fast … have you ever just slept with a man before?"

"No," I said.

"No, to which?" he asked.

"No, to both," I replied. "I've never just slept with a guy before, but this isn't too fast. I actually haven't slept with anyone before period."

"You mean you never spent the night with that jerk from college?"

I shook my head no.

"Huh," he grunted.

"What if I drool?" I asked then clasped my hand across my mouth. I seriously needed to find a way to get my verbal filter to work.

Edward just laughed. "I'm sure that will be adorable. What if I drool? Will you kick me out of bed?"

"No," I said. "I doubt there's much you could do that would get me to kick you out of my bed as long as you want to be there."

"I definitely want to be there." Edward said. "So, when did you want to settle in?"

"Soon, I guess," I said, looking at the clock and seeing it was past ten. I was usually curled up in bed with a good book by now. Despite all his assurances, I could hear the tone of panic in my voice.

Edward placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look him in the face. I twisted in his arms to meet his gaze and saw nothing but calm. My heart slowed in relief, but at the same time I felt a pang of regret that his eyes weren't burning with lust. I felt like I was developing some kind of split personality disorder: one which was ready to throw myself at Edward, the other that was afraid for him to even touch me.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I replied, licking my lips.

He smirked and shifted in his seat a little. My heart started to speed up again.

"I want you to just do whatever you do any other night," he said. "But, when it comes time for you to lie back in your bed and close your eyes, I'm going to be there, too. Okay?"

I nodded, and he kissed my forehead before releasing me and heading to the bathroom. I was relieved to see him take his backpack with him. I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing Edward getting undressed in front of me.

I estimated that I had about three minutes to make my crucial decision, so I wasted no time in pulling open the draw to my bureau and shifting through the options for sleeping. I could imagine two tiny versions of myself on either shoulder like in the old cartoons. Except instead of an angel and a devil, there was the normal me and the sexy me, each screaming for her top choice of sleepwear and about ready to throttle the other if I didn't make a decision soon.

Finally, I decided that if Edward was going to be wearing boxers, that might not be a bad choice for me. I pulled out the blue satin sleep set from Victoria's Secret which I still hadn't worn, yet. It was undoubtedly sexy, given the cut that was meant to accentuate rather than hide curves and the touchable fabric. But, it was also loose enough to be somewhat modest, despite the very short length of the boxers.

I stripped and threw on the top quickly. I then paused when I realized that I wasn't sure if I should just slip on the shorts over my underwear, or if they were meant to be underwear. I wasn't sure I could handle being separated from Edward by just two layers of fabric - his boxers and mine. But, would he think I was stupid for wearing panties underneath?

At that moment, I heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Unable to decide between underwear or no underwear, I raced back to the bureau and grabbed a thong figuring it would be a happy medium. I had been surprised by how comfortable they could actually be since Alice first insisted I give one a try.

Quickly, I finished pulling changing my bottoms and tip-toe ran to my bed, throwing down the covers and crawling inside. I knew I couldn't handle just standing there waiting for Edward to see me. I grabbed the paperback I had been reading and opened it, though there was no way I could even focus on the page enough to make out a single word.

The door to the bathroom opened, and I held my breath, waiting. It seemed like several minutes ticked by before I heard Edward's voice, still in the doorway across the room.

"Did you want me to get the main light, or do you want it on for a while?" he asked.

I looked up to answer, and instantly wished I had been smart enough to respond before catching a glimpse of him. I had guessed that Edward's chest would be magnificent from how it felt when he held me close to him, but this was the first time I could actually see the defined muscles that ran from his pecs to his waist. His abs formed a perfect v-shape, and he was completely smooth, except for a small bit of hair starting under his bellybutton and down beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"So, that's what they mean by a happy trail," I mumbled aloud, then smacked my hand over my mouth. Clearly if I had any hope of keeping my inner thoughts silent while Edward was fully clothed, that went up in smoke when the shirt came off.

Edward threw back his head and laughed. His Adam's apple bobbing up and down didn't do much to cool my raging hormones, as I just wanted to lick up and down his throat, but it did break the tension a little.

I grabbed a pillow from beside me and threw it at him. Edward caught it with one hand and stared at me with his signature grin and cocked eyebrow.

"You can turn it off," I grumbled at him. "I can read by the side lamp, or we could watch TV for a while, if you'd like."

Edward flicked the switch, which only made it feel more romantic as I watched him move into the soft glow of my bedside reading lamp and crawl in beside me. He stretched out on his side, with less than an inch of space between us before propping himself up on one elbow to bring his face near mine against the headboard.

'_Holy crap, Edward Cullen is in my bed!'_ cried both the good Bella and the naughty Bella from either shoulder. The actual Bella managed not to say that aloud by biting the inside of my cheek.

I gulped and turned to him, trying to look like I was pulling myself away from my book. "The remote is right beside you if you'd like to watch something." I told him.

He nodded with a smile. "There's nothing I'd like to look at more than you," he said, seriously. He traced the neckline of my pajamas with one finger, touching both the silky fabric and my overheated skin.

"Nice," he said.

"Thanks," I told him. "Yours are nice, too."

He smirked again. I tried to make sense of the letters on the page in front of me, which seemed to be doing some kind of line dance rather than staying still as they usually did.

"Is it a good book," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Not bad," I told him, my voice rough and unrecognizable.

"Why don't you read a little to me," he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think I can do that," I said.

"Why?" he asked. "Is it something naughty and embarrassing?" His voice sounded hopeful.

I snorted. "Sorry to disappoint you. It's actually about a man hiking the Appalachian Trail."

Edward snickered. "That is disappointing, unless that's code like that politician used."

I laughed even harder, my giggles shaking us both on the mattress. Now the page in front of me was moving too much for me to make out the words. Admitting defeat, I closed the book and dropped it on the floor next to the bed.

"Finished?" Edward said, his eyebrows raised in mock innocence.

"Like I could actually read with you here," I told him.

"Well, then, did you want to go to sleep?" At these words, he snaked his arm under the cover and around my waist. The hem of my pajama top seemed to magically move out of his way, crawling up my torso so that his hand was soon caressing my bare skin.

"I don't think I could sleep right now, either," I admitted.

Edward's eyes shined with triumphant mischief. "So, we'll just have to think of something to do to tire us out?" he asked hopefully. He moved his hand around my side and up my back, under the shirt.

I gulped before I managed to whisper. "Does that mean you want to..." I trailed off, afraid to form the actual words. My eyes focused on the pattern of my bedspread, afraid to look in Edward's face.

He chuckled, and maddeningly removed his hand, pulling himself up. "I told you," he said. "I always want to, but I promised you that just because I invited myself to sleep with you didn't mean that I expected to _sleep _with you."

"Oh," I said, still refusing to look at him. "Okay."

"Of course," Edward began.

I finally turned to look at him, "of course, what?"

He smiled and reached across me again. This time, he followed his arm with a leg, so that he straddled me, holding himself up with just a breath of space between us. "Of course, there are plenty of other things we could do, if you'd like to."

He looked wicked and with an undeniably tempting gazing down at me, waiting for me to respond.

I gulped. "What did you have in mind?"

Instead of answering with words, Edward brought his mouth down to the base of my neck. Between his open lips pressed against my skin, I felt his tongue make a soft pass along where my shoulder ended.

I moaned softly.

"Whoever said we had to have sex before I give you an orgasm?" Edward whispered before taking my earlobe in between his teeth. As he nibbled, he shifted above me, grinding his erection in between my legs. I jerked as he hit my clit.

"I - I d-d-don't know," I whimpered. Despite the fact that I could feel moisture pooling, and more tingles over my body than I had ever felt before, his words scared me. What if this was the first time I let Edward down, by not being able to respond the way he wanted me to?

"Relax, Bella," he told me, pulling back to meet my eyes. I instantly missed the heat of his hardness between my legs.

"I'm not expecting anything tonight, you understand that right?" he asked.

I nodded, knowing that he wasn't just referring to what I might let him do, but what I'd be able to give him in return.

"I want you to tell me if this doesn't feel good to you," he said, seriously.

"It feels good so far," I told him.

"Good," he said, bringing his lips to mine again. He simply left them there, pressing gently until I parted mine again, eager for more. We explored each other's mouths with our tongues and teeth, and he stayed hovering above me, not going for any friction again. Without thinking about it, I brought my own hips up off the bed to meet his, desperate for that feeling again.

Edward moaned into my mouth as we made contact.

"That's right, baby," he said. "You can show me what you want." With those words, he grabbed my hips and flipped us so that I was hovering above him. Rather than relinquish complete control to me, however, he kept his hands on me and pushed up with surprising force, stroking my clit with his hard cock through both of our boxers.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do since I had never been on top before, but I knew that the friction felt incredible, and being able to watch Edward's face from above, showed me that it felt good to him, too.

I rocked back and forth with my eyes closed, feeling him move against me and hearing his breath become more and more ragged. It was more than I'd ever experienced, but it wasn't enough.

"I want your hands on me Edward," I whispered, taking him by the wrist and guiding his hand under my pajama top.

When his fingers reached the underside of my breast, we both sucked in a breath. My nipple, already quite erect, hardened to the point I was sure it might tear the satin of my top. Edward continued to explore my flesh, so that soon his palm was pressed against it. He squeezed and massaged with his entire hand as I continued rocking on his crotch, still guided by his other hand on my hip.

"You're fucking perfect," he told me. "You feel so good. I want to see."

I nodded and began to unbutton my top, then slid it off my shoulders. Our eyes never left each other's and my hips were still pressed against his. When I swung the top off to the side of the room, Edward's gaze finally left my face to take in my chest.

"Beautiful," he said. "Even more beautiful than I imagined. And believe me; I've been imagining a lot." Both his hands now explored the shape of each breast, ghosting around the edges and then squeezing until I moaned.

"You like that, baby?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I love you touching me."

"I love touching you," he said. "You feel even more amazing than you look."

His hands continue to explore, molding themselves to my fullness and occasionally rubbing his thumb against my nipple. All the while our hips continue to move, and I started to pant. A fluttering kind of tension was building in my belly. It was familiar and strange at the same time.

"Yes, Bella," Edward moaned. "Let go, baby."

At those words, I fell forward onto his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. Still we moved against each other, and I felt myself clench as if I could suck him into me through our clothes. I gasped and moaned, and Edward groaned beneath me.

"That was fucking beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"I can't believe it," I said. "I've never felt anything like that from someone..." I wasn't sure how to even name what we were doing.

"I know," he said, kissing my ear. "But, believe me, honey; it's going to get so much better. Soon, I promise."

I hummed in response. Part of me wanted to argue about why it needed to be soon. But, I was exhausted from the stress of the evening and the release he had just given me. Edward rolled me back onto my back and brought the covers up over both of us. He kissed up and down my neck and curled his body around mine.

"Sleep, love," he told me.

"Soon," I whispered in response.

**A/N – Edward's taking his time! Hopefully that tides Bella and the rest of us over for a bit. I'd love to hear your thoughts on both the family dinner and the sleepover. **


End file.
